


Rocking Christmas

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When rock star, Dean Winchester, must collaborate with classical pianist, Castiel Novak, on a Christmas CD, sparks ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Stupid idea, Sammy. It ain’t gonna happen.”

“It’s for charity, Dean. I’ve already got Jon Bon Jovi paired up with Yo Yo Ma, Nickleback paired with Joshua Bell.”

“Stop…not my thing. I’m not doing a Christmas song with some tuxedo wearing jackass banging on a piano.”

“Castiel Novak isn’t…I don’t even know why I bother. I’ll ask Adam Levine.”

“Adam Levine!” Dean squawked. “Okay, I’ll do it. But I get to pick the song.”

“Fine, as long as it’s a classic Christmas carol.”

“Silver Bells.” Sammy looked so relieved that Dean laughed. “What, did you think I was going to pick ‘I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas’ or some shit like that?”

“I wouldn’t have been surprised.”

“Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll be in touch.” Dean gave his brother a hug but right before he got to the door of Sam’s office, Sam called out, “We need to start laying down tracks in August for release of the CD on December 1.”

“We’ll see. You do remember that we have concerts booked and the new CD coming out at the end of the summer?”

“You have no dates booked for August and the new CD will already be cut by then.”

Dean pulled a perfect ‘bitch face’ before slamming Sam’s door. Sam grinned. He knew bluffing with Adam Levine would piss Dean off enough that he’d do the CD. As Dean’s manager and publicist, Sam knew more about Dean’s life than Dean did. Sam looked down at the picture on his desk. Dean at the age of fifteen with his first band. They called themselves ‘Colt’ after an old gun their father had. By the time Sam went off to college, Dean was playing with some of the biggest names in the business.  
Seven years ago, Dean formed his own band, Impala 67 and they became and overnight sensation. Dean’s looks, voice and crazy talent for the guitar had put them at the top of the charts and every concert was a sellout. Sam, a lawyer, left his job at the public defender’s office and became Dean’s manager, and later, his publicist. Sam basically handled all of Dean’s affairs.

He picked up his phone. “Garth, I got Dean on board. Did you get a chance to talk to Novak?"

“What did you have to threaten him with? The Dean I know and love hates Christmas music.”

“I told him I was getting Adam Levine.”

“Damn, boy, you’re cold.”

Sam laughed. “What about Novak?”

“He said he’d do it if the song was right.”

“Let him know it’s Silver Bells.”

***

Dean sat on the bus, strumming his guitar and writing down the music and lyrics of a song he’d been trying to get on paper for the last three weeks. The tour was winding down, only two more towns and then they had the entire month of August off.

Frustrated because the words weren’t coming, he put his guitar back in its case. He kicked back on his bed and pulled up YouTube on his Ipad. He typed in Castiel Novak and for the next hour, he watched video after video of the man playing at different venues, from Carnegie Hall to Madison Square Gardens to Central Park. The man was freakin’ gorgeous. After he watched every video available, he typed in Novak’s name into Google. By the time the bus rolled into Atlanta, Dean Winchester was an expert on the pianist. He even knew about the very public breakup between him and his manager, Luc Damian, a Broadway actor. Apparently, Novak came home to find Damian with a twenty year old twink. Damian’s little lover leaked the story to the press and they had a field day. The little shit told all the rags that Damian told him that Novak was a lousy lover. That happened late last year and Dean couldn’t find any more information of Novak’s dating habits.

Impala 67 played for a sold out crowd in Atlanta, another in St. Louis and ended with his Welcome Home concert in Kansas City on July 27th. Sam picked him up from CrossroadsKC, the outdoor venue where Dean always finished his tours. The rest of the band stayed on to celebrate the end of another successful tour, but Dean just wanted to get home and see his family.

Sam gave him a running commentary on the new motorhome that Bobby and Ellen bought and Jo’s on again off again romance with Mark.

“I gave Castiel your email address and he said he’d be getting in touch to set up some practice times.”

“Practice? Jesus, Sam, it’s a freakin’ Christmas song. We just go to the studio, he plays, I play and sing and we’re done.”

“It’s a duet and neither of you has ever worked with the other before. I think you should get together and practice.”

“He sings too?” Dean was shocked, there were no videos on that piece of trivia.

“Yeah. He’s got a beautiful voice, great for the blues. I thought you two could play with the arrangement and make it yours. He’s willing to come here to practice.”

“Here? Man, he lives in New York, why would he want to come here? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“How do you know he lives in New York? You Googled him didn’t you?” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, so what? I wanted to check out who I’m being stuck with for the next month.”

“I told Gabe we had a recording studio and he said Castiel jumped at the chance to get out of New York. He really is a great guy, Dean.”

“And a lousy lay, if the tabloids are to be believed.”

Sam gave him his famous ‘bitch face’. “Damian is a bag of dicks.”

“How do you know so much about Novak?”

“His brother, Gabe, is a friend of mine. Garth Fitzgerald is putting the CD together, it was his idea to match rock stars and classical musicians.”

“Well, Garth knows his shit.” Dean had known Garth for several years. Everything the music mogul touched turned to gold.

“So, when is Novak flying in?” Dean asked as they pulled into his driveway. The house looked the same. The house had once belonged to his parents. Dean renovated it a few years back, putting in a recording studio in the garage and updating the entire house. He also kept a small apartment in New York and LA, though he rarely used them. Kansas was home, it was where he could write music and relax from the stress of being on the road.

***

“Why do I have to go to Iowa? Can’t the prima donna come here?” Castiel was not in a great mood. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he was in a good mood.

“It’s Kansas, not Iowa. Dean Winchester is far from being a prima donna and if you did your homework, like I asked, you would know that.” Gabe was patient with his younger brother, but since the media had a field day with Castiel’s breakup with that slimy actor, his sibling was very difficult to be around. The only time he relaxed was when he was playing.

“How are we going to practice without a decent recording studio? Let me guess, I’ll be playing a portable keyboard in his garage while he jumps around with his guitar screeching into a microphone.”

“Have you even heard the man? God, Castiel, when did you become such a snob?” Gabe knew the answer. Two years with Damian. His brother had been warm, funny and a bit naïve until Damian got hold of him.

“Look, Gabe, I know you mean well, but I just don’t think a Christmas compilation CD is right for me.”

“Garth Fitzgerald is producing this CD, Castiel. Garth Fuckin’ Fitzgerald. You cannot afford to say no.” It went without saying that since his public humiliation, Castiel’s own CD sales had declined.

“Fine, but I’m not playing some stupid song. If I’m going to do this, it will be a traditional carol.”

“I think Winchester picked ‘I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas’.”

“What? Oh, hell no.” Castiel’s voice was almost a screech.

Gabe laughed and Castiel shook his head at his older brother. “You are an ass, Gabe.”

Later that evening, Castiel looked out of the large pane of glass in his Central Park West apartment. The New York skyline twinkled in the darkness. He turned and trailed a hand over his ebony baby grand as he walked by. Dropping his clothing in the hamper, he slid into his Egyptian cotton sheets, loving how the fabric felt on his bare skin. Opening his Ipad, he asked Siri to find Dean Winchester. There were hundreds of videos of the man and his band. Castiel as surprised that Winchester’s music was more Maroon 5 and less Metallica. He was just as hot as Adam Levine too. Maybe even hotter, not that Castiel cared about that. Wikipedia had a long article about him, from his earlier days as a backup musician to the more recent events, such as his last CD going platinum. Searching images, Castiel located several pictures of Winchester and a gorgeous redhead, but there were just as many with the rocker and a petite blonde. No mention of a wife and kids though, which was not surprising. Being a musician on the road several months out of the year didn’t really make lasting relationships possible.

Castiel spent the next few weeks at Julliard as a guest lecturer. This was something he enjoyed. Working with young students, seeing their passion. Passion he used to have before Luc stole it from him by bringing a stupidly young Broadway dancer into their home, into their bed. The same stupid dancer that told the tabloids about his affair with the Tony winning actor and spilled all their pillow talk. Apparently, Luc had been bored with Castiel’s lack of enthusiasm in the bedroom. He failed to tell them that Luc was the one who was so strung out on drugs and alcohol that half the time he couldn’t even get an erection.

The first of August came and Castiel’s luggage was loaded into the belly of the airliner. Gabe stood with him at the TSA gate. “You look like you have a stick up your ass. Why are you wearing a freakin’ tie, Bro? You’re just flying to Kansas, not performing at the Gardens.”

“I would be wearing a tux if I were performing at the Gardens, Gabe.”

“Don’t be obtuse.” Gabe straightened his brother’s tie. Smiling at the way it was tied backwards. Castiel never could learn how to tie a perfect Windsor knot.

“Sam will meet you are the airport, so you’ll see a familiar face.”

“Did you make my hotel reservations?”

“About that…” Gabe looked sheepish. “Sam said that Dean had a guest room and it would be a waste for you to stay at a hotel. The recording studio is at his house…”

Castiel’s face was crimson. “Gabe, God damn it, you know how I feel about being around a bunch of strangers. I’ll book my own fucking hotel.”

“Castiel, don’t be a jackass.” Gabe anger flared as well. “You need to get your head out of your ass and maybe you can locate that guy that was my little brother somewhere in that fucked up brain of yours. Breakups happen, dicks cheat on their boyfriends, celebrities lives are smeared all over the front pages of tabloids, you can learn from it and move on, or you can be a dick for the rest of your life.” Gabe turned and left Castiel standing at the security gate without a hug or even a goodbye. Castiel felt contrite. He knew he was acting like a dick, but he just couldn’t help it. He made a note to call Gabe when he landed in Kansas and apologize.

He had a three hour flight to resign himself to staying in the same house with Dean Winchester, sexy rock star. Sexy, straight, rock star. Not that it would matter either way. Castiel was not shopping for anything that even remotely resembled a relationship.

As the plane banked over KCI airport, Castiel looked down at all the squares of farmland, like those on a chessboard. ‘Welcome to Hicksville’, he thought morosely. He gathered his carryon bag and laptop bag and being in first class, he was the first one off the plane. He saw Sam, the tall man towering over the majority of people at the terminal. He liked Sam. Sam and Gabe had been friends for several years after meeting at Stanford. Gabe was a visiting professor and took the new, gawky student under his wing. A friendship was born that had last over the last four years.

“Hey, man, how was the flight?” Sam asked as he threw his arm around Castiel in a brief ‘man hug’.

“It was fine,” Castiel said, returning the hug.

“Come on, let’s get your bags and get out of here.”

After the luggage was stowed, Castiel and Sam left the airport in Sam’s SUV.

“Dean is really looking forward to working with you.”

Castiel looked over at the driver. “Really, Sam?”

Sam must have picked up on the sarcasm because he grinned. “Probably about as much as you are to be working with him.”

Castiel gave him a lopsided smile. “That bad, huh?”

Sam laughed.

When they pulled up to an older home, Castiel was surprised. He expected a gaudy mansion like you’d see on an episode of ‘Cribs’, not this two story, light green house with a large front porch. His disbelief must have showed.

“This was our parents’ house. Dean bought it back from the bank right after his first album went gold. A few years ago, he did a full renovation and added the studio in the garage.”

“The garage?” Castiel all but groaned.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Dean’s studio will rival just about any professional studio you’ve been in. He had a piano, but since it wasn’t the quality you are used to, we had one brought in for the next couple of weeks.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Don’t thank me. Dean was the one who thought of it.”

The two men got out of the car and picked up the luggage. “Dean must be out, but that’s okay, I have the key and I know which room he’s got ready for you.”

“I really don’t want to impose; perhaps I should just stay at a hotel.”

“No,” was Sam’s abrupt answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got home from the grocery store and noted Sam’s SUV parked on the street in front of the house. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for his meeting with the pianist. He’d been pissed when Sam told him that Novak was staying at his house instead of a hotel. Sam’s reasoning was logical, but it still irked Dean. Yes, Dean did like to rehearse at different times during the day and sometimes into the evening hours. With Novak being in the same house, they could rehearse whenever they wanted.  
He just hoped the fancy pants pianist wasn’t a picky eater. Dean loved to cook when he wasn’t on tour, so he’d gone to the grocery store and planned out several weeks’ worth of meals. If Novak didn’t like what he cooked, he could find his own damn restaurant.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and took out several of the small plastic bags filled with his groceries. He was halfway to the back door by the garage, when Sam opened the door. 

“Need help?” 

“Yeah, got enough groceries to feed an army,” Dean replied.

Sam passed him on his way to the car to get a load. Dean entered his kitchen and placed the bags on the center island. Sam came back with another load of food. “Why don’t you put this stuff away while I finish unloading the car?” 

Dean couldn’t argue with that suggestion and he began the process of separating the frozen foods from the refrigerated foods from the pantry items. Sam made two more trips before professing he was done. He picked up the large bundle of toilet paper and a bag full of personal hygiene items and headed upstairs. Dean finished his sorting and was about to put the frozen stuff in the refrigerator when Castiel Novak walked into the kitchen, catching him in the middle of the Oscar Mayer commercial jingle.

“I passed Sam on the stairs and he said I might be able to help you put the groceries away.” The gravelly voice sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m picky about my kitchen.”

“Fair enough.” Castiel shrugged and turned to go.

Dean realized he may have come across as a bit rude so he called out, “Hey, you can get us a beer and hang out, if you want.”

Novak stopped at the threshold and pivoted on his heels. He went to the refrigerator and peered in until he spied the beer. He took two and gave Dean a raised eyebrow. “On the wall by the back door.”

The pianist followed his directions and used the bottle opener mounted on the wall to open their beers. He handed one to Dean. Dean noticed the other man’s long fingers, the fingers of a pianist. He has nice hands, Dean thought briefly before mentally kicking himself. He needed to keep his distance from this guy. 

Neither man spoke the entire time it took Dean to put away the food. Novak leaned against the counter and observed Dean’s precise why of stocking his shelves. When it came to his kitchen, Dean was proprietary. He didn’t like anyone messing with his things. Sam was the only one he allowed to touch stuff, and he wasn’t really happy about that.

Sam barreled into the kitchen a short time later. “I put all your stuff in your bathroom and divided the toilet paper between yours and the guest bath.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

“I think I’m going to do pork chops and roasted vegetables for dinner.”

“Sounds good, but I’m going to meet Jess for dinner.”

“She can come here. I’ll have plenty.” Dean’s voice hid a touch of panic and he hoped the other two men didn’t pick up on it. He didn’t relish the thought of being by himself with Novak. They had nothing in common.

“She has her heart set on trying the new Mexican place. We’ll catch you next time.” Sam left through the back door.

The entire time that Novak had been in the kitchen with him, Dean avoided looking directly at him. Oh, there were several covert glances and Dean already knew that the pictures and videos on the internet didn’t do the man justice. He was sex on a plate and while Dean labeled himself as bisexual, he could count on one hand how many women he’d been with in the last five years; he’d bet money that under those starched clothes was a smokin’ hot body.

With everything put away, Dean found he had to finally look at the man. He found those intense blue eyes already on him. “So, what time do you want to eat?”

“I have no preference.”

“Great.” Dean muttered.

“Look, I don’t want to be here and it’s pretty obvious that you don’t want me here. I suggest we make the best of it. I will stay out of your way as much as possible. I do appreciate the room and I will try to stay up there, out of your way, unless we are in the studio. I don’t expect you to feed me. I’ll arrange for a rental car tomorrow and I’ll be fine on my own.”

Dean simply stared at him for almost a full minute, with Novak meeting his eyes in a silent challenge. The man’s voice was going to be Dean’s undoing. It was the sexiest voice he’d ever heard and for an instant he imagined that voice telling him all the things he wanted to….shit, stop it Winchester.

“I plan on making the best of it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not going to have you hole up in your bedroom and going out to eat for every meal, that’s just stupid. I enjoy cooking and if you help with the dishes, we’ll call it even.”

Novak nodded his head. “That’s fine.”

“We cool?”

The corner of Novak’s mouth quirked and if Dean would have blinked he would have missed it. “We’re cool.”

“Okay then, let me give you the nickel tour of the house.”

“Sam showed me around the house, but not the studio.”

“Let’s go there then.” Dean opened the back door and led the way across a narrow expanse of grass to the door of the detached two car garage.

Novak’s eyes lit up when he entered the studio. Dean had spared no expense in remodeling the old garage. Soundproof panels lined the walls, the production room was enclosed in glass and was fitted with state-of-the-art mixing equipment; and the studio itself was furnished with a baby grand and several guitars hung on the walls. Professional grade microphones were on several stands throughout the room as well. Dean was proud of his studio and he’d cut his last two CD’s in this very room. 

“I’m impressed,” Novak said honestly. He walked into the production room and ran his hand over the console.

“What, did you expect me to have an electric keyboard and a few guitars leaning against an old pickup truck?”

Novak laughed softly. “I must confess that I did expect just that.”

Dean laughed out loud.

***

Sam showed Castiel his room and he noted that it was clean and comfortable. It held a queen sized bed, a dresser and a nightstand with a reading lamp. The walls were a rich cream color and the bedspread and curtains were a dark forest green. Once he dropped his bags on the bed, Sam showed him the guest bathroom, pointed to Dean’s room and then they retreated downstairs where Sam showed him the rest o f the house. 

Castiel liked the house. It was comfortable looking, nothing pretentious. The leather furniture in the den was of high quality and Castiel could imagine kicking off his shoes and propping his feet on the coffee table with a fire roaring in the fireplace. But that was silly, it’s August. He would not be anywhere close to here in the winter time. The kitchen was big and had all stainless steel appliances, similar to his in New York, but this room was warm and used, where his was just a place where he made coffee.

While Sam was on his cell phone with his girlfriend, Castiel went back upstairs and unpacked. He heard the low rumble of an engine, but disregarded it until his suitcase was empty and stowed under the bed. He was on his way downstairs when he passed Sam carrying a large bundle of toilet paper and swinging a plastic grocery bag from his wrist.

“Dean’s back from a grocery run, you can go help him put stuff away if you want.”

Castiel nodded and continued down the stairs. He heard someone singing about Oscar Mayer bologna. He stopped and listened for a few seconds, smiling at the childish song sang in a beautiful deep voice. He finally moved into the open doorway.

“I passed Sam on the stairs and he said I might be able to help you put the groceries away.” 

“No, I’m fine. I’m picky about my kitchen.” The rocker was just this side of rude sounding.

“Fair enough.” Castiel shrugged and turned to go. He tried being nice, if Dean Winchester wanted to be a jackass, he wouldn’t let it bother him.

“Hey, you can get us a beer and hang out, if you want.”

Castiel stopped at the threshold and pivoted on his heels. He went over to the refrigerator and peered in until he spied the beer on the bottom shelf. He grabbed two and gave Dean a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the caps. “On the wall by the back door.”

Castiel followed his directions and used the bottle opener mounted on the wall to open their beers. Castiel felt the brush of Winchester’s fingers on his when he passed him the beer. The rocker’s fingers were warm and strong.

Neither man spoke the entire time it took Winchester to put away the food. Castiel leaned against the counter and observed the other man’s precise why of stocking his shelves. 

Sam barreled into the kitchen a short time later. “I put all your stuff in your bathroom and divided the toilet paper between yours and the guest bath.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

Castiel listened to the exchange between Sam and his brother about dinner and heard a bit of panic in Winchester’s voice. Was Winchester that opposed to spending any time at all with him? He knew he could be an ass, but Winchester didn’t know that, did he? Had his reputation preceded him? Of course, Winchester had probably read the sordid details of his life with Damian in the tabloids.

The entire time that Castiel had been in the kitchen, Winchester avoided looking directly at him. Oh, there were several covert glances that Castiel picked up on. Since Winchester was doing his best to avoid looking at him, Castiel used the time to look at Winchester. The pictures and videos didn’t do him justice. Castiel had compared him to Adam Levine, but Dean Winchester was so much sexier. It was unfortunate that he didn’t play for Castiel’s team. Who was he kidding, Castiel knew that even if the rocker was flamboyantly gay, he wouldn’t be interested in someone like Castiel.

Once everything put away, his host finally looked at him. Castiel found those emerald green eyes riveting. “So, what time do you want to eat?”

“I have no preference,” Castiel said, meaning it. Food was a means to an end for him most of the time and he assumed that Winchester’s homespun food wasn’t anything to write home about.

“Great.” Dean muttered and Castiel heard him. 

“Look, I don’t want to be here and it’s pretty obvious that you don’t want me here. I suggest we make the best of it. I will stay out of your way as much as possible. I do appreciate the room and I will try to stay up there, out of your way, unless we are in the studio. I don’t expect you to feed me. I’ll arrange for a rental car tomorrow and I’ll be fine on my own.”

Winchester stared at him for almost a full minute, with Castiel meeting his eyes in a silent challenge. 

“I plan on making the best of it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I’m not going to have you hole up in your bedroom and going out to eat for every meal, that’s just stupid. I enjoy cooking and if you help with the dishes, we’ll call it even.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “That’s fine.”

“We cool?”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked at Winchester’s comment. “We’re cool.”

“Okay then, let me give you the nickel tour of the house.”

“Sam showed me around the house, but not the studio.”

“Let’s go there then.” Dean opened the back door and led the way across a narrow expanse of grass to the door of the detached two car garage.

Castiel’s eyes lit up when he entered the studio. The rock stair had spared no expense in converting the old garage. Soundproof panels lined the walls, the production room was enclosed in glass and was fitted with state-of-the-art mixing equipment; and the studio itself was furnished with a baby grand and several guitars hung on the walls. Professional grade microphones were on several stands throughout the room as well. Castiel noted the piano was the same one he had at home. He wondered if Winchester bought it or was renting it. 

“I’m impressed,” Castiel said honestly. He walked into the production room and ran his hand over the console. The console looked like something out of the NASA control room.

“What, did you expect me to have an electric keyboard and a few guitars leaning against an old pickup truck?”

Castiel laughed softly remembering what he’d told Gabe. “I must confess that I did expect just that.”

Dean laughed out loud and Castiel’s breath caught. The sound was rich, vibrant and damn sexy.

Castiel followed the younger man back into the house. Winchester began taking out pans and cooking implements, so Castiel pulled himself up on one of the cabinets to watch the proceedings.

***

Dean watched as the other man pushed himself up so he could sit on the counter. Dean’s mind went straight to the gutter. He imagined the pianist naked on that same counter, with Dean between his legs, holding them open with his hands on those strong thighs, while his face was pressed against him, tongue lapping at his hole. Fucking him with his tongue, making him squirm and moan, begging Dean to take him, to fuck him.

The large baking sheet hit the floor with a resounding clang, causing both men to jump. “Sorry,” Dean murmured, retrieving the pan from the floor. Dean thanked God that the center island separated him from the other man, because it was hiding the bulge in his tight jeans. 

Dean felt Novak’s eyes on him, watching every move he made. Dean was usually so calm in his kitchen, it was his haven, but tonight, he was as nervous as a cat in a room of rocking chairs. Once the pork chops were seasoned and put in the oven, Dean got out the cauliflower, broccoli and carrot medley. He tossed them in the colander to rinse them before putting them in a roasting pan. He drizzled them with olive oil and sprinkled them with sea salt before putting them in the oven next to the chops.

“We can eat in the den if you want. I can throw in a movie or we can just watch some TV.”

“That’s fine.” Novak said, easing himself from the counter to open the refrigerator and grab two more beers. Dean gratefully accepted his. 

“Why Silver Bells?”

“Huh,” Dean hadn’t been paying attention, he was too busy watching Novak’s throat work as he tipped his head back to drink the beer.

“The song. Why’d you pick Silver Bells?”

“It was one of my mom’s favorites.” Dean began to pick at the label on the beer bottle.

“When did you lose her?” Dean looked up, surprised at the compassion he heard in the other man’s voice.

“I was five. Sam was six months.”

“I can’t imagine.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “It is what it is.”

“What about your father?”

“Dad was a drunk. He was a cruel son of a bitch who made our lives a living hell.”

Novak didn’t comment. He just watched Dean with those eyes, those blue eyes that made Dean think thoughts he had no business thinking.

“What about your parents?”

“My parents were religious zealots. All my siblings left home at the age of 18 and except for my sister, Anna, didn’t ever return home. I was the youngest and the last one at home. My mother took my love of music and almost destroyed it while my father worked himself to death. She forced me to practice religious songs and would strike my hands with a wooden spoon if I so much as thought about playing anything else. When I got the scholarship to Julliard, she refused to let me go, saying it was a Den of Iniquity. My oldest brother, Michael, helped me move out the day I turned eighteen and brought me to New York. I did get to attend Julliard, despite my mother’s threats to disown me.”

Dean tipped his beer bottle to Novak’s and clicked the rims together. “Here’s to making something of ourselves, despite our parents.”

Novak smiled and clicked Dean’s bottle.

“Something smells good.” 

Checking the clock on the oven, Dean grabbed an oven mitt. He looked inside and tested the vegetables with a fork. “We have about fifteen more minutes.”

Dean was about to suggest they go pick out a movie when his cell rang. He grinned at the picture that flashed up.

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

***

When Winchester dropped the baking sheet, Castiel jumped and hit his head on the cabinet. He’d been lost in a fantasy where the rocker was between his naked thighs, sucking his cock, while Castiel gripped his hair, holding him steady as he fucked his mouth. The sound startled him out of that train of thought, thank God. He didn’t need to be thinking those kinds of things about Dean Winchester.

Castiel continued to watch every move the rocker made. Once the pork chops were seasoned and put in the oven, Castiel watched Winchester get out the cauliflower, broccoli and carrot medley. He tossed them in the colander to rinse them before putting them in a roasting pan. He drizzled them with olive oil and sprinkled them with sea salt before putting them in the oven next to the chops.

“We can eat in the den if you want. I can throw in a movie or we can just watch some TV.”

“That’s fine.” Castiel said, easing himself from the counter to open the refrigerator and grab two more beers. Dean accepted his with a nod. Castiel didn’t care about TV, the only time his was on was when a documentary was on that he was interested in. Most of the time, his evenings were spent reading or writing music. 

“Why Silver Bells?” Castiel was curious about Winchester’s choice of song. He’d expected him to pick something more catchy…more loud…something newer.

“Huh?”

“The song. Why’d you pick Silver Bells?”

“It was one of my mom’s favorites,” Winchester said, peeling the label on the beer bottle.

“When did you lose her?” Castiel knew from Gabe that Dean had raised Sam without parents.

“I was five. Sam was six months.”

“I can’t imagine.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “It is what it is.”

“What about your father?”

“Dad was a drunk. He was a cruel son of a bitch who made our lives a living hell.”

Castiel didn’t speak, hoping Dean would continue. He just watched Dean’s expressive eyes. Time seemed to stop for a short time as both men stared at each other.

“What about your parents?”

Castiel tilted his head. He was uncomfortable talking about his childhood and his parents, but there was something about Winchester that had him speaking. “My parents were religious zealots. All my siblings left home at the age of 18 and except for my sister, Anna, didn’t ever return home. I was the youngest and the last one at home. My mother took my love of music and almost destroyed it while my father worked himself to death. She forced me to practice religious songs and would strike my hands with a wooden spoon if I so much as thought about playing anything else. When I got the scholarship to Julliard, she refused to let me go, saying it was a Den of Iniquity. My oldest brother, Michael, helped me move out the day I turned eighteen and brought me to New York. I did get to attend Julliard, despite my mother’s threats to disown me.”

Dean tipped his beer bottle to Castiel’s and clicked the rims together. “Here’s to making something of ourselves, despite our parents.”

Castiel smiled and clicked Dean’s bottle.

“Something smells good.” 

Checking the clock on the oven, Winchester grabbed an oven mitt. He looked inside and tested the vegetables with a fork. “We have about fifteen more minutes.”

The rocker’s cell rang and Castiel watched as his face lit up.

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

Castiel quietly left the kitchen, leaving the other man to talk to….was it the blond or the redhead? Castiel found himself wishing…

The last thing he heard when he walked out to the living room was Winchester saying, “I’ve missed you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean chatted with Charlie until the buzzer on the stove went off, telling him dinner was ready.

“Hey, why don’t you come by tomorrow? I’ll introduce you to Novak. No, not as bad as I thought. Okay, see you then.”

Dean rang off and put his cell in his pocket. He grabbed the oven mitts and removed the two pans. Moving around his kitchen efficiently, he got plates, flatware and napkins together before poking his head into the den. “Novak?”

He tried the living room and even looked out on the back deck. No sign of his houseguest. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door. “Hey, Novak, dinner’s ready.”

Dean heard movement and waited. Finally, the door swung open. “Come on, get it while it’s hot.”

Castiel didn’t speak, but did follow him downstairs. Dean couldn’t help notice that the tentative friendship they’d started in the kitchen had cooled off. Well, he’d always heard professional musicians were assholes, except him, of course. Dean could be a jerk sometimes, but he was never an asshole…well every once in a while…

The two men fixed their plates without a word. Dean got them both another beer and led the way into the den. After they settled, Dean in a recliner and Novak on the opposite end of the couch from him, Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He scanned through the menu, not seeing anything that he wanted to see. “See anything you like?”

Novak choked on his first bite of food. “You okay, man?”

The other man nodded and took a few swallows of beer. “I’m fine with whatever you want to watch.”

Dean pursed his lips in thought. “Movie, then?”

Without waiting for an answer, Dean stood up and moved to the bookcase on left side of the fireplace. He dragged his fingers over the collection of DVDs. He had several that still had the cellophane wrap on them. He bought movies while on the road and had them shipped to his home address. Sam would get them and put them in alphabetical order, because, well, he was Sam. His fingers finally settled on the latest Star Trek movie. 

“I’m kind of a geek. I love Star Trek, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings…you into any of those?”

“I don’t watch TV much.”

“Surely, you go to the movies?” Dean was incredulous. Everyone went to the movies sometimes or at the very least, bought DVDs.

“No.”

Dean quickly shelved the Star Trek movie and pulled down the first Harry Potter. “Charlie got me hooked on the Harry Potter movies a couple years ago. I know some people think they’re kids’ movies, but I love them.”

Novak shrugged and continued to eat his meal. Dean gave him a bitchface, but it was wasted on him because he didn’t even look up from his plate.

Once the movie was in the BluRay player, Dean sat down with the remote and queued up the movie. When he had fast forwarded through all the previews, he started eating his own dinner while the movie started.

A few times he glanced over and Novak was staring at his big screen plasma with fascination. While Harry shopped in Diagon Alley, Dean stood up and gathered his plate and Novak’s. He returned from the kitchen with two more beers and grinned at Novak, who was leaning forward on the couch.

“Great movie, huh?”

“Yes.” 

Dean left him and went back to the kitchen to clean up. With the dishwasher loaded and the food put away, Dean sank back into his recliner to finish the movie. He found himself watching Novak more than the movie. The other man’s eyes never left the screen and that gave Dean free rein to study him. The guy’s hair was such a dark brown, it was almost black. Dean gave it the nickname ‘sex hair’, because it looked like someone had ran their fingers through it while that sweet, hot mouth was sucking their…stop it, Dean. And speaking of that mouth, Novak had a pretty mouth. His lips were full, but not overly so, they were just right for kissing and….God, Dean, get a freakin’ grip…

As the credits started to roll, Novak came out of his trance. “That was really good. The age old drama of good versus evil. I must admit I am fascinated.”

“There are eight movies in the series and the books are awesome.”

“Books?”

“Whoa, have you been living under a rock?”

Novak frowned. “No. I just don’t have time to follow pop culture.”

“Don’t worry, I have the entire set of books and all the movies. You can borrow the books while you’re here and we’ll watch all the movies.”

“Should I read the books before I see the movies?”

“Yes.” Dean stood again and went to the bookcase on the other side of the fireplace. He pulled the set of books off one by one and stacked them on the coffee table. “There you go. Have at it.”

“Thank you…Dean.”

“You’re welcome…Castiel.”

“Perhaps I should clean the kitchen now.” Castiel stood and moved towards the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it tonight. I took care of it while you watched the movie.”

“That hardly seems fair. You should have stopped the movie.”

“Nah, you can get KP duty tomorrow.”

Castiel sat back down. “I suppose we should talk about our schedule.”

“Yeah, sure. I figured tomorrow we’d do breakfast, work on the arrangement until lunch, and then rehearse and I have friends coming over for dinner and Cards Against Humanity after that. After that, we can take it one day at a time until we are ready to lay down tracks. That okay with you?”

“Yes. I can arrange for a car rental tomorrow and go out for dinner somewhere, then I can retire to my room while your friends are here.”

“What? No, man. You’re eating with us and you’ll love the game. It makes you feel pretty dirty, but it’s freakin’ hilarious.”

***

While Winchester chatted with his girlfriend, Castiel wandered around downstairs, pausing to look at pictures on the mantle before retreating to his room. He opened his Ipad, but found he’d forgotten to ask Dean about his Wi-Fi password. Using his cell, he checked his emails and responded to a few.

At Winchester’s knock, he put away his phone and checked himself in the dresser’s mirror. He ran his hands through his unruly hair. Why couldn’t he have hair like the rocker’s, straight and easy to deal with.

He opened the door and Dean stood there. “Come on, get it while it’s hot.”

Castiel couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just followed his host downstairs. He liked talking with Winchester earlier, but after he thought about it, he decided to cool their budding friendship. He was attracted to the younger man and that needed to be stopped. He could carry on a professional relationship. He was sure of it.

The two men fixed their plates without a word. Winchester got them both another beer and led the way into the den. After they settled, the younger man in a recliner and Castiel on the couch as far from Winchester as he could manage and still be in the same room. His host grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Castiel tried to follow as he scanned through the menu, but didn’t recognize half the stuff that flashed on the screen. “See anything you like?”

Castiel choked on the piece of pork chop. Did he see something he liked? Fuck, yeah, a sexy rock star. A sexy rock star that he couldn’t ever have.

“You okay, man?”

Castiel managed a nod and took a few swallows of his beer. “I’m fine with whatever you want to watch.”

“Movie, then?” 

Without waiting for him to answer, Winchester stood up and moved to the bookcase on left side of the fireplace. Castiel watched him drag his fingers over the collection of DVDs until he settled on one. 

“I’m kind of a geek. I love Star Trek, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings…you into any of those?”

“I don’t watch TV much.” Castiel loved documentaries, but he didn’t watch what most people called entertainment.

“Surely, you go to the movies?” The rock star seemed incredulous.

“No.” Castiel hadn’t been to a movie since he was a child.

The other man quickly shelved movie he held and pulled down another one. “Charlie got me hooked on the Harry Potter movies a couple years ago. I know some people think they’re kids’ movies, but I love them.”  
Castiel shrugged and continued to eat his meal. 

Once the movie was in the BluRay player, Winchester sat down with the remote and queued up the movie. When he fast forwarded through all the previews, he started eating his own dinner while the movie started.

Castiel stared at the large screen, fascinated by the movie. He was vaguely aware that his host brought him another beer.

“Great movie, huh?”

“Yes.” 

As the credits started to roll, Castiel came out of his trance. “That was really good. The age old drama of good versus evil. I must admit I am fascinated.”

“There are eight movies in the series and the books are awesome.”

“Books?” There were books? Castiel was amazed and wanted to get his hands on those books.

“Whoa, have you been living under a rock?”

Castiel frowned. “No. I just don’t have time to follow pop culture.”

“Don’t worry, I have the entire set of books and all the movies. You can borrow the books while you’re here and we’ll watch all the movies.”

“Should I read the books before I see the movies?”

“Yes.” Winchester stood again and went to the bookcase on the other side of the fireplace. He pulled the set of books off one by one and stacked them on the coffee table. “There you go. Have at it.”

“Thank you…Dean.” Castiel’s opinion of the other man had shifted during the few hours they’d spent together. Castiel didn’t see him as a stupid, stuck up rock star anymore, he saw him as a warm…friend? Could he have him as a friend while secretly lusting after his body? 

“You’re welcome…Castiel.” God, Castiel loved the way Dean said his name. He picked up a slight Texas drawl, not very pronounced to a casual observer, but Castiel, who lived for sound, picked up on it.

“Perhaps I should clean the kitchen now.” Castiel stood and moved towards the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it tonight. I took care of it while you watched the movie.”

“That hardly seems fair. You should have stopped the movie.” Castiel felt guilty. Dean had made his dinner, made sure he was entertained and then cleaned the kitchen. He would have to make it up to him somehow.

“Nah, you can get KP duty tomorrow.”

Castiel sat back down. “I suppose we should talk about our schedule.”

“Yeah, sure. I figured tomorrow we’d do breakfast, work on the arrangement until lunch, and then rehearse and I have friends coming over for dinner and Cards Against Humanity after that. After that, we can take it one day at a time until we are ready to lay down tracks. That okay with you?”

“Yes. I can arrange for a car rental tomorrow and go out for dinner somewhere, then I can retire to my room while your friends are here.” Castiel didn’t want to be in the way when Dean had his friends over. He wished he could be there to see the types of friends Dean had, but he couldn’t impose.

“What? No, man. You’re eating with us and you’ll love the game. It makes you feel pretty dirty, but it’s freakin’ hilarious.”

Castiel felt a wave of warmth. Dean invited him to meet his friends and play a game. What the hell was this Cards Against Humanity? Maybe he should Google it later.

Later that night, as Castiel lay in the bed only two doors down from Dean’s, staring at the moonlight coming through the narrow opening between the drapes, he thought of the younger man. Actually, Castiel wasn’t thinking about him, he was fantasizing about him. He thought about the close cut hair, brown, tipped with gold, and those gorgeous eyes that seemed to look right inside him. As he slowly stroked his dick, he imagined Dean’s hands on him. He imagined Dean’s body over him. He recalled one of the pictures on the internet, the one where Dean had his shirt off for a photo shoot. He had a tattoo on his hipbone. Even with the low slung jeans he was wearing, Castiel couldn’t make it out. When he came, he wished it was with Dean’s cock pumping inside him.

***

Dean felt warm, not as in temperature because he had the air conditioner cranked down to seventy degrees, but warm as in…a hug, a puppy, and God, he was becoming a freakin’ girl…

He kicked the comforter and sheets down to the bottom of the bed. His hands roamed over his body as he imagined Castiel’s long fingers trailing over his nipples, down over his taut stomach, lightly brushing over the curly hair at the apex of his thighs. Dean parted his legs with a small sigh, his dick was already so hard. He used his thumb to wipe away the bead of precum and brought it to his mouth, sucking it like it was Castiel’s cock. His other hand was cupping his sac, kneading it gently. Normally, masturbation was quick and fast for Dean, a race to the finish line, but tonight was different. Tonight his fantasy was slow and easy, fingers pinching his nipples until they were erect and sore. Hands between his thighs, brushing at his puckered hole, squeezing his balls, crossing the line between pleasure and pain. God, so good. Cock leaking until he was slick with his juices. Only then did he stroke himself, faster and harder, his fist tight…tight as Castiel’s sweet ass. 

“GodyesyesCastielCastielCasCasCas” Cum made rivers across his stomach and heaving chest. His breathing evened out as he came down. His cum cooled and became uncomfortable. He grunted as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded across the carpet to his bathroom. After he cleaned himself up, he got back in bed hoping to fall asleep quickly, but thoughts of those blue eyes haunted him. He was only two doors away. He remembered hearing the old cliché about wanting what you can’t have. Castiel may be gay, but he was way out of Dean’s league. 

Dean was relaxed but still awake and his mind wandered. He needed to find a piece of ass soon. Unfortunately, discretion was a big deal to Dean. He was out of the closet to his family and friends, but he didn’t like his personal life spread out in the tabloids. Look what happened to Cas. Sure, he’d let a few groupies suck him off backstage, but for the most part, Dean kept to himself. He wasn’t the whore-dog with a different woman in every city like the media made him out to be. People made a lot of assumptions about rock bands, some were true, but Dean did his best to make his family proud.

He knew the media speculated on his relationships with Jo and Charlie because they were the ones he took to awards shows and walks on the red carpet. If they did any real digging, they would know that Jo was his cousin and Charlie was his best friend, who was also a lesbian. Dean kept his nose clean though, no wild parties in hotels, no drugs, no drunken rants in public, so for the most part, the media would take a picture or two but then move on to someone more exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was startled out of a sound sleep by…what in the hell was that? He sat up in bed…a strange bed. Then his foggy brain remembered his flight into Kansas, his meeting with Dean Winchester and their evening together. What was that noise? He stood and went to the window, pulling aside the drapes. He winced at the glare from the sun. Was that a woodpecker? It was, just like the one in the cartoons he watched as a child. New York wasn’t known for its wildlife, so Castiel spent several minutes watching the bird circle the tree trunk, drilling holes in the wood with its sharp beak. 

His cell played the opening notes of Korsakov’s ‘Flight of the Bumblebee’ and he hurried back to the nightstand to get the phone. 

“Gabe.”

“Hey, Little Bro, what’s up?”

“I meant to call you last night. I owe you an apology.”

“What for?” Gabe sounded genuinely confused. God, was he that much of a dick that Gabe thought it was normal behavior?

“I was a dick at the airport. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m used to it.” 

Damn it. He was a dick. Gabe had been his lifeline growing up. When their mother would go off on her tangents, Gabe was there to hold him and wipe away the tears. Later, as a teen, his mother started using her belt instead of her hand, but Gabe was there to put cream on the welts along his back and butt. Without his older siblings, Castiel would have been lost. He remembered the night that Michael and Gabe came to the house after his tearful call to Gabe. He’d gotten the letter of acceptance from Julliard and his mother had torn it to shreds, slapped him across his face and told him he was a Sodomite and was going to hell. She locked him in the basement, in the darkness, but luckily, he had the phone that Michael gave him for emergencies. His two brothers helped him pack his things and held off their mother as she ranted about abominations and burning in hell. 

“Gabe, please forgive me.” 

“Castiel, there is nothing to forgive. Just, please, put those years with that bastard behind you and be happy again. Like you were at Julliard. Promise me that. Okay?”

Gabe was never serious, always laughing and joking around, so when he talked like this, Castiel knew to listen and listen carefully.

“I’ll try.”

“Great. Now, what do you think of Studly McStudly?” The Gabe he knew and loved was back, all sarcasm and inappropriate humor.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“Come on, Sweet Brother of Mine, Dean Winchester. He’s a gay boy’s wet dream. Is he as hot in person as he is on stage?”

“Gabe, you are a straight man and more importantly, my older brother. It is disturbing to me when you talk about men being hot.”

“Hey, just because I like pussy doesn’t mean I can’t look at a hot man and appreciate his…attributes. And trust me, Dean Winchester is just full of attributes.”

Castiel laughed. “He does have a few nice attributes, but he plays for the other team, Gabe. I like him better than I thought I would but don’t get any ideas.”

“Moving on to other things, seriously, have you played nice so far?”

“Dean and I are fine. We’ve worked out a tentative schedule and will start working on an arrangement today. Speaking of which, I need to get myself moving.”

“Cool. Take care and let me know how things are going.”

“Bye, Gabe.”

Castiel crossed the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After brushing his teeth, he looked into the mirror and decided to skip the shave today. He stepped out into the hall wearing a towel and ran into Dean, literally.

“Oof.”

“Sorry.”

***

Dean, always an early riser, bounced out of bed and slid into the pair of jeans and t-shirt he wore yesterday. He’d shower after breakfast. 

Downstairs, he started the coffee before taking out all the ingredients for his famous French toast. He put the bacon on a cookie sheet and put it in the oven before getting out the electric griddle. Once the egg batter was seasoned with cinnamon and nutmeg, he put the bread in the bowl to soak up the liquid.

The microwave’s clock told him it was eight and he thought that was late enough to wake his houseguest. Taking the stairs two at a time, Dean came to a screeching halt when he hit a warm, naked body.

“Oof,” Dean grunted. He put his hands up to catch his balance and one hand landed on a nicely muscled chest and one gripped the edge of a towel…a towel that unwound from its place around Castiel’s hips and now hung from Dean’s hand.

“Sorry.” Castiel’s raspy voice was just as sexy as he remembered it. And either he didn’t notice that Dean was now holding his towel or he didn’t care. 

“It’sokayJustcomingtotell youbreakfastwasalmostready.” Dean couldn’t get the words out fast enough. He had to get away from Castiel. He would not look down. His eyes must stay focused on Castiel’s face…just his face…not that nice, smooth chest…not that lean stomach…not that…oh, God, I’m fucked…I am so fucked. 

With his brain taking the fast track to ‘HornyVille”, Dean backed up a few steps and held out the towel. He could feel the heat on his face and knew he was blushing like a school girl. 

Castiel reached out and took the towel and held it in front of him, covering up those delicious man bits. 

“Let me get some clothes on and I’ll be right down,” Castiel said, backing away and shutting his door firmly in Dean’s face.

Dean groaned and made his way back downstairs. He was never going to get the image of Castiel’s naked body out of his mind. How was he supposed to look the guy in the face now? On the bright side, he had something to jerk off to now.

He was sipping coffee and trying to act normal when Castiel entered the kitchen. He was dressed in chinos and a white oxford shirt. He had topsiders on his feet.

“Are you going somewhere?” Dean asked, perplexed.

“No. Aren’t we working on the arrangements this morning?”

“Yeah. So, why are you dressed up?”

Castiel looked down at his clothes, then back up at Dean. “I’m not.”

“So, this is what you wear to dick around in?”

“Are we going to dick around?” Castiel’s face was serious, but Dean saw the twinkle of humor in his eyes.

“Cute, Novak,” Dean muttered. “Fix your coffee while I finish breakfast.”

Dean cooked the French toast to a golden brown, pulled the bacon out of the oven and got the maple syrup out of the cabinet. As he plated the food, Castiel took it to the small table set in a nook in the kitchen. 

“Plates?” 

“Far left above the dishwasher.”

“Forks?”

“Second drawer over.”

Castiel took Dean’s mug and topped it off with hot coffee. “How do you like it?”

Two could play at this game, Dean thought. “On top.”

“Touché, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel gave Dean a lopsided smile.

“Two sugars and a splash of creamer.”

Castiel used the sugar bowl Dean left on the counter and opened the refrigerator to find the creamer. “Where do you…”

“In the door, second rack, use the hazelnut kind.” 

***

“It’sokayJustcomingtotell youbreakfastwasready.” Dean spoke so rapidly that it took a few seconds before Castiel’s brain could put the words in an understandable language. It took that long because one of Dean’s hands was splayed across his chest and one was holding Castiel’s towel. The towel that had been wrapped around his waist not even a second ago.

Castiel watched Dean’s eyes move down his body and thanked God and all that was holy for all those sit-ups he’d endured at the gym.

Dean backed up a few steps and held out the towel. Castiel thought he looked adorable, blushing like a school girl. He reached out and took the towel and held it in front of him, trying to show some modesty. 

“Let me get some clothes on and I’ll be right down,” Castiel said, backing away and shutting his door firmly in Dean’s face.

He leaned on the door and let out the breath he’d been holding. Dean’s face had been priceless. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear Dean had liked what he saw. He quickly dressed and slipped on his topsiders. Since they were just going to be hanging out in the studio, he’d go casual today.

Dean was sipping coffee when Castiel entered the kitchen. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Dean asked, looking confused.

“No. Aren’t we working on the arrangements this morning?”

“Yea. So, why are you dressed up?”

Castiel looked down at his clothes, then back up at Dean. “I’m not.”

“So, this is what you wear to dick around in?”

“Are we going to dick around?” Castiel did his best to keep a straight face. He just couldn’t help flirting with the man whose looks should be all kinds of illegal.

“Cute, Novak,” Dean muttered. “Fix your coffee while I finish breakfast.”

Castiel watched Dean cook the French toast to a golden brown, pull the bacon out of the oven and get a bottle of maple syrup out of the cabinet. As he plated the food, Castiel took it to the small table set in a nook in the kitchen.

“Plates?” 

“Far left above the dishwasher.”

“Forks?”

“Second drawer over.”

Castiel took Dean’s mug and topped it off with hot coffee. “How do you like it?”

“On top.” Castiel whipped his head around. Dean was facing away from him so Castiel couldn’t see his expression. 

“Touché, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel smiled at the light flirting they seemed to be doing.

“Two sugars and a splash of creamer.”

Castiel used the sugar bowl Dean left on the counter and opened the refrigerator to find the creamer. “Where do you…”

“In the door, second rack, use the hazelnut kind.”

Castiel found the flavored creamer among the several different kinds. “I usually use milk. I see you like variety in your creamers.”

“Variety is the spice of life.” Dean countered, a slight grin on his face.

“So, they say.” Castiel replied, stirring the creamer into Dean’s coffee. “Personally, I like just the one kind.”

“That can get boring.” Dean sat down and reached for the plate of bacon.

Castiel brought him his coffee and then sat opposite Dean. “Well, if it is done the old fashioned way, it would get boring, but I like to steam the milk and whip it, and then add a pinch of spice to my coffee, or sometimes a drop of honey poured slowly over a spoon.” Each of his words were said in what Castiel liked to call his bedroom voice. 

“Eat. We have shit to do today.” Dean’s voice was hoarse and his face was flushed. Castiel smiled around his first bite of French toast. Point goes to Castiel Novak…and the crowd goes wild.

***

In the studio, Castiel sat at the piano and ran the scales a few times before playing a complex piece. At least Dean thought it was complex. Dean was impressed that Castiel wasn’t using any sheet music. Dean could play all his songs by ear, but if he played anyone else’s music, he had to practice with sheet music a few times. And nothing he ever played was like the music Castiel was playing. 

Dean pulled his Gibson American Eagle off the rack and plucked the strings to make sure it was still in tune. He felt Castiel’s eyes on him, but he was in his element here. When he held a guitar and made music, nothing made him nervous. Not that Castiel made him nervous…

“Okay, I copied the music for us to make notes on. I just thought we’d run through it a few times together to work out any timing issues and then if you want, we can embellish it a bit.”

“That’s fine, Dean.” Dean handed Castiel the sheet music and a pencil. He put his down on the small table beside him. 

“Why don’t you start and I’ll come in. We can work on the intro later.”

Castiel nodded and glanced over the sheet music for a few seconds before he hit the first few notes. Dean closed his eyes and felt the music and his fingers began to move across the strings. 

The two men played the song several times, each making notes and marks on their sheet music. They talked softly, both at home talking in the language of chords, notes and bridges. As the morning wore on, they shared smiles when something clicked for them or on more than one occasion, groan at the other’s bad joke. It wasn’t until Dean’s stomach growled loudly that they looked at the clock. 

“Shit, no wonder…It’s after one. Let’s go eat.” Dean stood, stretched and put his guitar on its rack.

For lunch, Dean made them a frozen pizza, while Castiel poured them each a Coke. Because it was a nice day, Dean suggested they eat on the deck. 

“You’ve got a nice yard…I like your house,” Castiel said between bites.

“Thanks. It was my parents’ house. Sam and I grew up here.”

“Yes, he told me. It is commendable. I must confess that I thought you’d live in a gaudy mansion with a hot tub in the living room and a disco ball in the bedroom.”

Dean snorted Coke through his nose. “Shit, man, don’t say stuff like that when I’ve got something in my mouth.”

Castiel’s eyes went straight to Dean’s mouth and Dean licked his lips nervously. The man looked like he wanted to…no…couldn’t be…


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sat at the piano and went through the scales a few times, just checking to make sure the beautiful instrument was in tune. It was perfect. He quickly moved into Mozart’s Sonata in D Major. He loved the piece; it was this piece that got him into Julliard. When he was done, he turned and watched Dean pull a guitar down from its rack. Dean strummed the instrument, tuning the heads, plucking the strings until he was satisfied with the sound.

“Okay, I copied the music for us to make notes on. I just thought we’d run through it a few times together to work out any timing issues and then if you want, we can embellish it a bit.”

“That’s fine, Dean.” Dean handed Castiel the sheet music and a pencil. He placed it beside him on the bench while Dean put his down on the small table beside him. 

“Why don’t you start and I’ll come in. We can work on the intro later.”

Castiel nodded and glanced over the sheet music for a few seconds before he hit the first few notes. His long fingers danced over the keys and then he heard Dean join in. 

They played the song several times, each making notes and marks on their sheet music. They talked softly, both at home talking in the language of chords, notes and bridges. Castiel felt so at home in this garage studio with Dean Winchester and as the morning wore on, they shared smiles and a few bad jokes. It wasn’t until Dean’s stomach growled loudly that they looked at the clock. 

“Shit, no wonder…It’s after one. Let’s go eat.” Dean stood, stretched and put his guitar on its rack.

Dean made them a frozen pizza, while Castiel poured them each a Coke. Because it was a nice day, Dean suggested they eat on the deck. Castiel looked around at the big yard with a tall privacy fence. For a brief moment, he imagined Dean grilling while children and dogs played. Maybe one day, Dean would marry a nice woman and have kids. Little boys and girls with vivid green eyes. He tried to feel happy for Dean and his wonderful future, but he found that he couldn’t. 

“You’ve got a nice yard…I like your house,” Castiel said between bites of his pizza.

“Thanks. It was my parents’ house. Sam and I grew up here.”

“Yes, he told me. It is commendable. I must confess that I thought you’d live in a gaudy mansion with a hot tub in the living room and a disco ball in the bedroom.”

Dean snorted Coke through his nose. “Shit, man, don’t say stuff like that when I’ve got something in my mouth.”

Castiel’s eyes went straight to Dean’s mouth and his imagination made his dick hard. Then Dean licked his lips and Castiel had to look away, glad that the table hid his growing erection.

Castiel listened as Dean talked about the renovations he’d done on the house and was relieved when he could finally stand without embarrassing himself. He took care of the kitchen while Dean sat at the center island checking his emails.

“Let’s play hooky.” 

Castiel turned from the sink, “What?”

“I said, let’s play hooky. We got a lot done this morning and shit, we have until the end of the month to get the tracks laid down. Let’s take a ride. I’ll show you around, you know, give you the grand tour of Lawrence, Kansas.”

“The producer may have given us until the end of August, but I really don’t want to be stuck here for an entire month. Perhaps we should just finish it up so both of us can get back to our normal lives.”

Castiel could have kicked himself when he saw the grin on Dean’s face disappear. God, he was a dick. Maybe he could fix this. He had to fix this.

“But then again, we need more beer. Come on, show me what the booming metropolis of Lawrence has to offer.”

He got a smile out of Dean, but it didn’t reach the other man’s eyes. 

Dean led him out to the driveway and Castiel eased himself into the Impala. “Is this car old?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit, Cas, this car is a classic. Don’t ever call her old.” He pressed his hands on the car’s dash, “He didn’t mean it, Baby.”

Castiel noted the way Dean shortened his name. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He never cared much for nicknames. 

Dean took them through downtown, pointing out the farmers’ market and the beautiful business district. They drove through the two nature preserves with Dean giving commentary the entire time. Castiel wasn’t bored, which really surprised him. He could tell that Dean loved this town and the people in it. When Dean pulled up at a large wooden building just outside of town, Castiel looked around then back at Dean.

“What is this place?”

“This, Cas, is The Roadhouse. Home of the best cheeseburger in the world and it is owned by my aunt and uncle. We are going to get a cold beer and relax.”

Castiel was concerned by the amount of motorcycles and pickup trucks in the parking lot. “Are you confident that we will not get mugged, robbed or gang raped?”

Dean laughed. “You are definitely a New Yorker. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

***

Castiel took care of the kitchen while Dean sat at the center island checking his emails. He had a few from Sam, but most were from members of the band and Becky, the young woman who ran his fan club site. He quickly answered them all and then had an idea.

“Let’s play hooky.” 

Castiel turned from the sink, “What?”

“I said, let’s play hooky. We got a lot done this morning and shit, we have until the end of the month to get the tracks laid down. Let’s take a ride. I’ll show you around, you know, give you the grand tour of Lawrence, Kansas.” He wanted to show off the town he loved. And he knew Castiel would love The Roadhouse.

“The producer may have given us until the end of August, but I really don’t want to be stuck here for an entire month. Perhaps we should just finish it up so both of us can get back to our normal lives.”

Dean felt a stab of anger and disappointment. He didn’t think Castiel was a snob, but apparently he was wrong. Well, he wouldn’t keep the jerk ‘stuck here’ any longer than necessary. He was about to tell Novak what an asshole he was, when the other man spoke.

“But then again, we need more beer. Come on, show me what the booming metropolis of Lawrence has to offer.”

Dean smiled, but he knew it lacked warmth. Novak was still a jerk in his book. 

He led Novak out to the driveway and the other man eased himself into the Impala. “Is this car old?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit, Cas, this car is a classic. Don’t ever call her old.” He pressed his hands on the car’s dash, “He didn’t mean it, Baby.”

Shit, did he just call him Cas. Where did that come from? He waited for the older man to correct him, but after a few minutes and nothing was said, Dean shrugged it off. 

Dean took them through downtown, pointing out the farmers’ market and the beautiful business district. They drove through the two nature preserves with Dean giving commentary the entire time. He was proud of Lawrence. Both he and Sammy were born here, his mother was buried here. His family was here. When Dean pulled up at The Roadhouse, he saw Castiel stiffen beside him. It looked a little rough on the outside, but it was one of his favorite places on earth.

“What is this place?”

“This, Cas, is The Roadhouse. Home of the best cheeseburger in the world and it is owned by my aunt and uncle. We are going to get a cold beer and relax.”

“Are you confident that we will not get mugged, robbed or gang raped?”

Dean laughed. “You are definitely a New Yorker. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Dean pushed open the door and Novak followed him. His eyes found his Aunt Ellen right away. She looked up from the bar and her face lit up.

“Boy, I hoped you would stop by today. I’ve missed you.” The older woman met him halfway and he was enveloped in her arms. He lifted her and twirled her around.

“I’ve missed you too.” He let her down and threw up his hands at various others sitting around the bar. He called out to a few, bumping fists, shaking hands. 

“And who is this?” Ellen asked him, looking at Novak.

“Ellen, this is Castiel Novak. We are working on a Christmas CD together.” Castiel came forward and put out his hand. Ellen shook it and cocked her head sideways.

“You’re a singer too?” 

“Not really. I’m a pianist.”

Ellen looked at Dean for more of an explanation. “Cas is a classical pianist, Ellen. He plays at Madison Square Garden, the Met and he’s even played in Central Park.”

“Oh, how nice. Could you play us something?” Ellen pointed to an old upright piano on the small stage.

“Ellen, he’s not…”

“Sure. What would you like me to play?” 

“Can you play The Piano Man by Billy Joel?”

“Ellen, God, he plays classical stuff like Beethoven, Bach and Mozart. He doesn’t….”

“Shut up, Dean. Ellen, I will be happy to play that for you.”

Castiel took the stage and sat at the old piano. Dean groaned inwardly. That piano probably hadn’t been tuned in years.

Ellen leaned over and whispered. “Quit looking like you ate a rotten egg. Bobby has that old piano tuned up every year.”

All talking stopped as Castiel ran through the scales a couple of times. His eyes met Dean’s and he smirked. Then he turned his attention to Ellen and started to play the opening notes. And then he began to sing and Dean’s mouth dropped open.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in 

There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin 

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes." 

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum 

Dean sat down on the closet bar stool. For a second, he took his eyes off Castiel and saw that Ellen was gone for the guy. 

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright 

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place" 

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum 

Castiel’s eyes went from Ellen’s to Dean’s. He gave Dean a sexy half smile and if Dean wasn’t sitting down, his knees wouldn’t have held him.

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life 

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?" 

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum 

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

Castiel let the notes fade and sat back with his hands in his lap. The entire bar erupted in applause. It was only then that Dean noticed Bobby had come up behind him and was holding Ellen’s hand. 

“Son, where did you find him? You think he’d like to play on Fridays and Saturdays, we could pay him a few hundred a night.”

“Bobby,” Ellen said, “That young man is a concert pianist. He’s working with Dean on a Christmas album; he isn’t just some local talent.”

Castiel gave a quick nod to his new fan club and jumped down off the stage. Ellen took his arm and whispered in his ear and Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel threw back his head and laughed with his aunt. Then she took him around introducing him to the regulars. They shook his hand and clapped him on the back like he was the best thing since…since…Dean. Dean felt a surge of jealousy. Damn New Yorker…piano playing jackass…rude son of a bitch…fuckin’ hot…God, he could sing…that voice was like silk over his skin…damn him.

***

Dean pushed open the door and Castiel followed him into the dimly lit bar. An older woman stood behind the bar and she looked up when they walked in. Her face lit up when she saw Dean.

“Boy, I hoped you would stop by today. I’ve missed you.” The older woman met Dean halfway and the younger man was engulfed in her arms. Dean lifted her and twirled her around. Castiel could almost feel the love that poured off of them.

“I’ve missed you too.” Dean sat the woman back down on her feet and waved at various others sitting around the bar. He called out to a few, bumping fists, shaking hands. 

“And who is this?” Ellen asked Dean, looking at Castiel.

“Ellen, this is Castiel Novak. We are working on a Christmas CD together.” Castiel came forward and put out his hand. Ellen shook it and cocked her head sideways.

“You’re a singer too?” 

“Not really. I’m a pianist.”

Ellen looked at Dean for more of an explanation. “Cas is a classical pianist, Ellen. He plays at Madison Square Garden, the Met and he’s even played in Central Park.”

“Oh, how nice. Could you play us something?” Ellen pointed to an old upright piano on the small stage.

“Ellen, he’s not…”

“Sure. What would you like me to play?” Dean acted like he was a snob. He didn’t mind playing for people and Ellen seemed like such a nice woman and it was obvious that Dean loved her.

“Can you play The Piano Man by Billy Joel?”

“Ellen, God, he plays classical stuff like Beethoven, Bach and Mozart. He doesn’t….”

“Shut up, Dean. Ellen, I will be happy to play that for you.” At that moment, he was so grateful to his brother. Gabe had insisted he learned how to play that song so they could sing it at Michael’s 40th birthday a few years ago. 

Castiel took the stage and sat at the old piano. He wondered when the last time the ancient instrument was tuned, but he could make due. He’d played on worse growing up.

Castiel ran through the scales a couple of times. His eyes met Dean’s and he smirked. He’d show Dean how to entertain a bar full of people. Then he turned his attention to Ellen and started to play the opening notes. He sang the familiar words to Ellen and returned her smile.

Castiel’s eyes went from Ellen’s to Dean’s. He gave Dean a smile, the smile he used on his CD covers, the one the photographers loved. 

Castiel let the notes fade and sat back with his hands in his lap. The entire bar erupted in applause. 

Castiel gave a quick nod to the crowd and jumped down off the stage. Ellen took his arm and whispered in his ear, “That was amazing. My husband wants to hire you to play on Fridays and Saturdays.” Castiel threw back his head and laughed with the woman.

Ellen took him around introducing him to the regulars. They were all so friendly, even the bikers clapped him on the back. Most asked if he would play again. Castiel found himself promising to come back on the weekend, much to Ellen’s delight.

Eventually, Ellen brought him back to where Dean sat with a man that Castiel assumed was Ellen’s husband and Dean’s Uncle Bobby.

The two men shook hands and they made small talk. Castiel noticed that Dean barely spoke unless he was addressed by Ellen or Bobby.

Castiel was just starting his second beer when a familiar blonde face came in the door. His hand stopped just as the bottle was an inch from his lips. She ran across the bar and jump on Dean, wrapping her legs around him. Dean grinned and spun her around. Castiel looked away.

He could hear her excited voice and Dean’s deeper one, but he blocked out the words. He had no interest in listening to the lovebirds gushing over each other. 

“Cas…hey Castiel?”

Castiel winced then plastered a smile on his face before turning. 

“Dude, this is my favorite cousin, Jo. Jo, this is Castiel Novak. You just missed him play the piano for your mom.”

Castiel stopped listening after the word ‘cousin’. She was his cousin. So, they weren’t…”

“Nice to meet you.” Castiel murmured and shook the girl’s outstretched hand. She had a strong grip and she was eying him speculatively. 

Castiel listened as Dean told her about the Christmas CD and then the two went on about the party later that evening. Dean was still not overly friendly towards Castiel, so he decided to wander back to the piano. He was playing Chopin’s ‘Revolutionary Etude’ when a pretty blond came up and sat beside him on the bench. “You play beautifully.”

“Thank you.” 

“I heard you sing. You could be a professional.”

Castiel smiled and gave her a brief nod. “Thank you again. I do play professionally.”

“Really?” Her hand drifted down to Castiel’s thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean glaring at the stage. What was his problem? Was this woman one of Dean’s conquests? Well, fine, if he wanted to be a dick, Castiel could be a bigger dick.

“I play classical piano.” Castiel placed his hand in the small of her back and she leaned closer, her hand moving up a few inches. He felt guilty for leading this woman on, but Dean made him so damn mad. He blew hot and cold and it was driving Castiel crazy.

“Have you ever seen the movie the Fabulous Baker Boys?”

“No, can’t say that I have.” Castiel was beginning to get uncomfortable since the woman’s hand was now on his cock. Not that it was very interested in her.

“It has this great scene where Michelle Pfeiffer has sex on a piano. Have you ever had sex on a piano?” Her long nails were scraping against his still flaccid cock.

“Yea, Ruby, Cas and I have had sex on a piano. It was pretty fuckin’ hot too,” Dean said softly, so no one but the three of them would hear.

Ruby moved her hand like she’d been burned. She gave Castiel a dirty look and stomped of the stage. Castiel looked up at Dean quizzically. “I don’t seem to remember our night of passion on a piano, Dean. Would you care to jog my memory?”

“Just saving you from the clutches of the local wicked bitch of the west.”

“I see.” Castiel stood and hopped down from the stage. He turned abruptly. “Did I do something to piss you off?”

Dean jumped down beside Castiel. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Well, let’s see…you’ve glared at me, you’ve ignored me and most recently, you cockblocked me from having a tryst on a piano.”

Dean pursed his lips and put his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans.

“I don’t remember ever glaring at you, I don’t ignore people, and for the record, Ruby doesn’t have a dick, so I was actually saving you from an embarrassing situation not cockblocking.”

“Whatever,” Castiel said, shaking his head and walking away.

“Whatever? What, are you twelve now?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm. Castiel just looked down at Dean’s hand pointedly until Dean let it drop to his side. Castiel left Dean standing there and went back to the bar. He was about to order another beer when Dean came up beside him.

“Hey, Ellen, I need our tab.”

“It’s on me today, boys. Castiel sang for his beer.”

“Right, the golden boy is perfect.” Dean muttered.

“I heard that,” Castiel said just as quietly.

***

This was his family, his place, his friends. Castial was here five minutes and already everyone loved him. Ellen was fawning over him, giggling like a freakin’ fan girl.

Dean was halfway through his second beer when Jo came in the door. He slammed the bottle down and met her as she ran across the bar and jumped on Dean, wrapping her legs around him. Dean grinned and spun her around. 

“Hey ya, Sweetcheeks. Did you get it?” Jo whispered. 

“Yeah and you owe me big time. You know how I feel about him.” Dean kept his voice down as well. Jo asked him to get Levine’s newest CD autographed for her. Levine was a great guy, but if someone held a knife to his throat, he’d have to admit he was jealous of the guy. He got a roll in Dean’s favorite show, ‘American Horror Story’, he had his own cologne and he had one more Grammy than Dean. He wanted his own cologne, damn it. 

It just occurred to him that he was being rude. He needed to introduce Cas to Jo. 

“Cas…hey Castiel?”

Cas turned around with a really fake smile on his face. What was up with that? 

“Dude, this is my favorite cousin, Jo. Jo, this is Castiel Novak. You just missed him play the piano for your mom.”

Cas’ smile suddenly became genuine. Maybe Dean was imagining things.

“Nice to meet you.” Cas murmured and shook the girl’s outstretched hand. 

Dean told her about the Christmas CD and they talked about the party. Cas remained quiet and then he just got up and went back to the piano. Dean heard the piece he was playing but it wasn’t something he recognized. He stopped talking to Jo when he saw Ruby sit down on the bench beside Cas. She whispered something in his ear. Dean growled.

“Whoa, down boy, what is your problem?” Jo followed Dean’s glare. “Oh, wow. I thought I picked up a vibe. Does he know you like him?”

“I don’t like him. I mean I like him, but I don’t like him, like him. He’s a New Yorker for God’s sake.”

“Uh huh.” Jo just smiled sweetly. 

“You shut your mouth.” Dean snarled. His eyes never left the blonde and Cas. When Ruby put her hand on Cas’ thigh, Dean came unglued. “I need to go rescue him from that bitch.”

“Dean, I think Cas is a big boy…” Jo stopped and put her hand on Dean’s tense forearm. She’d seen the pianist put his hand on Ruby’s back and knew things were just about to go south. “Dean, take it easy.”

“Fuck that.” 

Dean took the long way to the stage so he could come up behind Ruby. He was just in time to hear her ask “Have you ever seen the movie the Fabulous Baker Boys?”

“No, can’t say that I have.” In his defense, Dean saw that Cas was looking a little green around the gills. He probably didn’t appreciate Ruby’s hand on his junk. Dean knew for sure that he didn’t like Ruby’s hand on Cas’ junk.

“It has this great scene where Michelle Pfeiffer has sex on a piano. Have you ever had sex on a piano?” 

“Yea, Ruby, Cas and I have had sex on a piano. It was pretty fuckin’ hot too,” Dean said softly, so no one but the three of them would hear. He didn’t know what drove him to say it, it just came out.

Ruby moved her hand like she’d been burned. She gave Castiel a dirty look and stomped of the stage. Castiel looked up at Dean quizzically. “I don’t seem to remember our night of passion on a piano, Dean. Would you care to jog my memory?”

“Just saving you from the clutches of the local wicked bitch of the west.”

“I see.” Castiel stood and hopped down from the stage. He turned abruptly. “Did I do something to piss you off?”

Dean jumped down beside Castiel. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Well, let’s see…you’ve glared at me, you’ve ignored me and most recently, you cockblocked me from having a tryst on a piano.”

Dean pursed his lips and put his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. He couldn’t remember ignoring Cas. He may have glared at him but only after that crazy bitch put her paws on the guy. And cockblocking, what the fuck?

“I don’t remember ever glaring at you, I don’t ignore people, and for the record, Ruby doesn’t have a dick, so I was actually saving you from an embarrassing situation not cockblocking.”

“Whatever,” Castiel shook his head and walked away from him. Oh, hell no. They were going to act like adults…

“Whatever? What, are you twelve now?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm. Castiel just looked down at Dean’s hand pointedly and Dean had the good sense to let his hand drop. Castiel left Dean standing there and went back to the bar. Dean needed to get Cas out of there before they both showed their ass and people started to talk. Jo already thought Dean like liked Cas. He didn’t, not really. Not like that. Not in the biblical sense. Just because he jerked off while thinking about him didn’t mean…it didn’t mean anything.

“Hey, Ellen, I need our tab.”

“It’s on me today, boys. Castiel sang for his beer.”

“Right, the golden boy is perfect.” Dean muttered. Fuck, this was Adam Levine all over. Everyone loved Cas…Cas was perfect…Cas was gorgeous…CasCasCas.

“I heard that,” Castiel said just as quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song goes to Billy Joel - The Piano Man. Such a talented singer and songwriter.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stomped through the parking lot until he got to his baby. Castiel followed closely and just when Dean was reaching for the handle, Castiel pushed him against the car.

“Hey, watch the car. She’s special.” Dean looked over the black paint checking for any scratches.

“What is your problem, Dean? One minute you act like you want to be friends and the next, you’re treating me like shit. I don’t fuckin’ get you.”

“You’re used to getting everything you fuckin’ want. Bet you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth. You went to fuckin’ Julliard…” Dean spat out the last word in a high pitched voice laced with sarcasm. “Then you come to my town and everyone falls at your feet. Cas this. Cas that. And you know what’s fucked up? You think Lawrence is some hick town. You look down your nose at my friends and family, thinking you’re better than everyone else…” Dean wound down. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his face away from Cas.

“I grew up with a mother who thought I never should have been born because I liked boys. I was an abomination. I was beaten daily because she thought maybe she could drive my ‘demons’ out of me and if it weren’t for my brothers, I’d…I probably wouldn’t be here now. I studied and played the piano until my hands bled some nights just so I could get out of there. I applied to Julliard on my own without her knowledge and she…she tore up my acceptance letter and locked me in the basement…in the dark. Michael and Gabe saved me. Michael took me in and paid my bills. Yes, I went to Julliard, Dean. So, sue me.” Cas’ fists were curled at his side and Dean couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything but stare.

“And honestly, I did think of this town was HicksVille. But I never looked down my nose at anyone you’ve introduced me to. They are your family and friends and they’ve treated me like a normal person and I like them, Dean. They are the ones who are better than me. You’re better than me.”

Cas looked down at the gravel of the parking lot and shook his head. “Can you take me back to your place so I can pack and get out of here?”

“No.”

Cas looked up at Dean. Damn it, those beautiful blue eyes were filled with sadness and Dean had helped put it there. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I was being a jealous little bitch.”

“What do you have to be jealous of, Dean? You have it all. A great group of people that love you. A real home. Talent. All the beautiful women you could ever want…”

“Maybe I’m just immature and stupid. I hate Adam Levine.”

Cas looked at him like he was crazy. “What?”

“Okay, so I don’t hate him. How can you hate such a nice guy, but damn it, he’s freakin’ perfect and he has his own cologne and I want my own cologne. And you’re freakin’ perfect too. And I don’t want beautiful women, I want beautiful men…a beautiful man.”

Cas’ jaw dropped and he looked so shocked that Dean would have laughed at his expression if he wasn’t so…so…fucked up.

“I thought you were straight. All those pictures…I know Jo was in some of them but the redhead…”

Dean gave him a crooked smile. “The redhead is Charlie. She’s my best friend. You’ll meet her tonight.”

“Oh.”

“And you two get the ‘Dumbass of the Year’ award,” Jo said with a grin. Dean wasn’t sure when she’d walked up on them. He’d been too focused on Cas.

“You do realize you both like each other, right?” At their expressions, Jo just shook her head. “Sweet Baby Jesus, and people call me a dumb blonde.”

She leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. “Take your man home, talk to each other and then get ready for a rocking party.”

“I need a drink.” Dean muttered.

“Yeah.” Castiel slid into the Impala and watched Dean put the key in the ignition. “You like me, huh?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“You think I’m sexy, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me…”

“Jackass.”

“You pulled off my towel on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Fuck you. You are buying the beer.” Dean floored the Impala, trying desperately not to smile.

***

Castiel followed Dean through the parking lot and just when Dean was reaching for the handle, Castiel pushed him against the car. He’d had enough.

“Hey, watch the car. She’s special.” Dean looked over the black paint checking for any scratches.

“What is your problem, Dean? One minute you act like you want to be friends and the next, you’re treating me like shit. I don’t fuckin’ get you.”

Then Dean let loose on him. Castiel was shocked by the words that Dean shouted at him, accusing him of being a snob. When Dean finally wound down, he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his face away from Castiel.

He never told anyone his life story before but the anger and the hurt at Dean’s words pushed Castiel to release his own rant. He told Dean just how sorry his life had been. He didn’t want the man’s pity. He wanted Dean to realize his life was far from perfect. When he was done, Dean didn’t speak, he just stared at him.

“And honestly, I did think of this town was HicksVille. But I never looked down my nose at anyone you’ve introduced me to. They are your family and friends and they’ve treated me like a normal person and I like them, Dean. They are the ones who are better than me. You’re better than me.”

Castiel looked down at the gravel of the parking lot and shook his head. “Can you take me back to your place so I can pack and get out of here?” He needed to get as far away from Dean Winchester as possible, for his own sanity.

“No.”

Castiel felt beaten. He hadn’t felt like this since…since he left his mother’s house that night. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I was being a jealous little bitch.”

“What do you have to be jealous of, Dean. You have it all. A great group of people that love you. A real home. Talent. All the beautiful women you could ever want…”

“Maybe I’m just immature and stupid. I hate Adam Levine.”

“What?” Castiel was confused. What did Adam Levine have to do with anything?

“Okay, so I don’t hate him. How can you hate such a nice guy, but damn it, he’s freakin’ perfect and he has his own cologne and I want my own cologne. And you’re freakin’ perfect too. And I don’t want beautiful women, I want beautiful men…a beautiful man.”

He couldn’t have heard Dean correctly. Seriously. Dean Winchester liked women...didn’t he?

“I thought you were straight. All those pictures…I know Jo was in some of them but the redhead…”

Dean gave him a crooked smile. “The redhead is Charlie. She’s my best friend. You’ll meet her tonight.”

“Oh.”

“And you two get the ‘Dumbass of the Year’ award.” Castiel’s gaze flew to the petite blonde, how much had she heard? He didn’t even see her come up on them.

“You do realize you both like each other, right?” At their expressions, Jo just shook her head. “Sweet Baby Jesus, and people call me a dumb blonde.”

She leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. “Take your man home, talk to each other and then get ready for a rocking party.”

“I need a drink.” Dean muttered.

“Yeah.” Castiel slid into the Impala and watched Dean put the key in the ignition. Suddenly he felt…what was that silly word…giddy…yeah that was it…he felt giddy. “You like me, huh?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“You think I’m sexy, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me…” Castiel couldn’t help teasing the other man. 

“Jackass.”

“You pulled off my towel on purpose, didn’t you?” Castiel was grinning like an idiot and if he wasn’t mistaken, Dean was fighting his own grin.

“Fuck you. You are buying the beer.” Dean floored the Impala, trying desperately not to smile.

***

Cas did buy the beer. Dean picked up four cases. And it wasn’t the cheap shit either. 

“Are you sure we don’t need anything else?”

“I’m sure. I got the food for the party the day you flew in.”

“Dip? Chicken Wings? Those little mini quiches? I love the mini quiches.”

“Cas, real men don’t ever admit to liking mini anything, especially quiches.”

“So, we aren’t having the mini…”

“Zip it. No mini quiche will ever be at a party at my house. Ahh, you aren’t going to fuckin’ pout now, are you. Jesus, Cas, come on. You can have your quiches, but I get to have pigs in a blanket.”

***

Castiel was introduced to the members of Dean’s band. He liked them, especially the bass player, Benny. Benny loved classical music and even had one of Castiel’s earlier CDs. Sam and his fiancé, Jess, were there as well as Jo, Ellen and Bobby. Jo’s boyfriend, Mark, was a loser and Castiel knew she could do better, but it wasn’t any of his business.

When Charlie arrived, Castiel was delighted. The redhead was hysterically funny and gave Dean such a hard time. When the group finally gathered around Dean’s dining room table to play the game, Castiel got a little nervous. From the way Charlie had explained the game, he knew he’d be embarrassed. All these people knew each other and Castiel didn’t know anyone but Dean and he didn’t even know him very well. 

The game rocked on and Castiel caught on. It was funny, yet strangely dirty and rude. Castiel finally won a round so he got to pick a black card from the deck. 

“For my next trick, I will pull a ‘blank’ out of ‘blank’.

Castiel was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. “Dean, your friends are vile, nasty creatures.”

The table whooped. “Come on, Cas, pick the winner,” Dean said. Castiel grinned at him. Dean’s face was flushed from the beer and the laughter and Castiel thought he was the sexiest man on the planet.

“For my next trick, I will pull ‘a penis’ out of ‘Daniel Radcliff’s delicious asshole’.”

“And that is mine, bitches.” Charlie reached over and pulled the cards out of Castiel’s hand.

The party went on until well after midnight. Castiel took several of the plates and glasses into the kitchen to begin the cleanup process. Charlie and Jo cornered him there. 

“So, you like Dean.” Charlie asked with a big grin on her face.

“Someone has a big mouth.” Castiel looked at Jo with a scowl. 

“God, like the entire room knows. You two make goo-goo eyes at each other every chance you get.” Charlie opened the refrigerator and grabbed another beer. “Jo told me about the Ruby incident. Did seeing Dean all jealous make you horny?”

Never having close friends left Castiel at a disadvantage. His own brothers would not ask him a question like that…well, maybe Gabe would ask.

“You are blushing. Charlie, he’s blushing,” Jo giggled.

“I will not discuss my…desires...with you,” Castiel said with a straight face. He was dying of embarrassment.

“Yep, he’s horny.”

“Who’s horny?” Dean walked into the kitchen with a handful of empty beer bottles.

The look Castiel gave the two girls spoke volumes. Both managed to look innocent. “Did I say horny? I mean to say homely. We were talking about…hmmm…Mick Jagger,” Charlie lied. Castiel groaned. 

Dean looked at Castiel, then at Charlie, finishing up with Jo. “Is there something I need to know?”

“No.” All three said it at the same time, and Dean looked suspicious, but he didn’t say anything else.

People began to leave after they helped clean up the mess. Charlie hugged Castiel and whispered, “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” This caused Castiel to look around in a panic, relieved that no one heard despite the fact that Charlie’s whisper wasn’t very quiet.

“Someone’s going to get some,” Jo said in a sing-song voice when she took her turn hugging him goodnight. Castiel was a nervous wreck when he watched Dean walk the last guest to their car. He’d be alone with Dean. What was Dean expecting? Now he knew what ‘performance anxiety’ meant. 

Needing to stay busy, Castiel went back to the kitchen and finished bagging up all the trash. He heard the front door open and close and his heart rate increased.

“So, Cas…”

“Dean.”

They stood in the kitchen staring at each other. “The party was fun. I like your friends.”

“I’m glad. They liked you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Dean took a step forward. Castiel’s palms were damp. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Luc, next week would be a year. 

“Soooo.” Castiel retreated a step. “Do you want another beer.”

“No, I’m good.” Dean took another step closer. Castiel was up against the counter.

“Dean…I…uh…”

“Nervous, Cas?”

Castiel nodded.

“Why don’t we just go to bed then.” Castiel’s shock at Dean’s forwardness must have shown because Dean laughed softly.

“Alone, Cas. We can take things slow and see what happens. Besides, when I take you to bed, I don’t want to have alcohol in my system.”

“That’s wise,” Castiel said with a slight tremor in his voice. “Well, I’ll just be going up to my room now.” Castiel didn’t move. Dean was blocking the doorway. 

“Yeah, wise decision.” Dean slowly turned and made his way to the stairs. Castiel followed. Dean was at the landing, when he turned abruptly catching Castiel unaware and his chest hit Dean’s. Both men reached out to catch their balance. Hands gripped hips and both moaned before stepping back. 

“Cas, can I just…”

“Dean, please just kiss me.”

***

Dean introduced Cas to all the band members. He really seemed to hit it off with Benny. Dean knew he would, Benny loved classical music so they had something in common. The rest of Dean’s family and friends showed up and Dean was kept busy with the food. Cas would follow him to the kitchen to assist when he could and Dean loved the domestic feelings it gave him. He could imagine the two of them entertaining their friends during holidays. 

Charlie was the last to arrive and he’d be jealous of his best friend if he didn’t know her better. Castiel and Charlie were inseparable. Charlie constantly gave Dean a hard time and Cas would laugh along with her. Dean let Charlie explain the rules to Cas and the poor man seemed a bit apprehensive, but once the game started, Cas seemed to really get into it. 

Castiel caught on quickly and when he finally won a round, Dean couldn’t wait to see how Cas handled it. 

“For my next trick, I will pull a ‘blank’ out of ‘blank’.

Everyone tossed in their cards and Castiel read each one out loud. The poor guy was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. “Dean, your friends are vile, nasty creatures.”

Everyone laughed and Dean felt warm and happy. Everyone loved Cas and he seemed to fit with his family. “Come on, Cas, pick the winner,” Dean said. Castiel grinned at him and Dean blushed. God, the man was male model gorgeous. Dean suddenly wanted everyone gone, so he could push Cas onto the table, spread his thighs and suck his cock until he screamed. 

“For my next trick, I will pull ‘a penis’ out of ‘Daniel Radcliff’s delicious asshole’.” Dean ran his beer bottle over his forehead to cool down. Was it hot in here? Maybe he should turn up the air conditioner.

“And that is mine, bitches.” Charlie reached over and pulled the cards out of Castiel’s hand.

The party went on until well after midnight. Dean watched Castiel taking plates and glasses into the kitchen and was about to follow when Sam blocked his way to talk about…Dean didn’t pay any attention. Charlie and Jo followed Cas. Poor Cas, he really should go rescue him. 

“Well, what do you think?” Dean was brought out of his thoughts of Cas by Sam’s question.

“Whatever you decide, Sam. I’m cool.”

“Really? Great. I’ll get the ball rolling then.” Sam stepped away and Dean vaguely wondered what he’d agreed too. Dean took off for the kitchen to save Cas from any humiliation the two girls were subjecting him too. He walked in and heard Charlie’s words.

“Yep, he’s horny.”

“Who’s horny?” Dean walked into the kitchen with a handful of empty beer bottles, trying to act natural. Trying to act like he walked in on conversations like this every day.

Jo and Charlie managed to look innocent. “Did I say horny? I mean to say homely. We were talking about…hmmm…Mick Jagger,” Charlie said quickly. Dean could have sworn he heard Cas groan. 

Dean looked at Castiel, then at Charlie, finishing up with Jo. “Is there something I need to know?”

“No.” All three said it at the same time, and Dean was suspicious. Something was going on with the three of them and he wanted to know what it was.

His friends helped clean up the house and everyone got ready to leave. Jo came up to him and hugged him. “Dean and Cas…Cas and Dean…I will want details tomorrow.” Dean slapped her butt and pushed her away from him. 

“You will never get details of my sex life.”

Charlie picked that time to come up to them. “Your sex life has been boring the last few years. We didn’t want details, but with Cas…hell’s bells, Dude. Those long fingers can tickle your ivories. And by ivories, that is a euphemism for…”

“Shut up, Charlie.” He was rewarded with a laugh. 

Dean walked Ellen and Bobby to their car. “He’s nice, Dean. He isn’t your usual love ‘em and leave ‘em type. Tread carefully.” Ellen smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“She’s just trying to tell you not to fuck this up. Cas has class, not like your usual hookups.” Bobby’s words were gruff but Dean knew they just wanted him happy. He watched their taillights disappear around the corner and looked back at the house. God, he was alone with Cas. What was Cas expecting?

Dean found Cas in the kitchen bagging up the last of the trash.

“So, Cas…”

“Dean.”

They stood in the kitchen staring at each other. “The party was fun. I like your friends.”

“I’m glad. They liked you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Dean took a step forward. Cas looked ready to bolt. 

“Soooo.” Castiel retreated a step. “Do you want another beer.”

“No, I’m good.” Dean took another step closer. He had Cas backed into a corner.

“Dean…I…uh…”

“Nervous, Cas?”

Castiel nodded.

“Why don’t we just go to bed then.” Dean laughed softly at Cas’ look of shock.

“Alone, Cas. We can take things slow and see what happens. Besides, when I take you to bed, I don’t want to have alcohol in my system.” He wasn’t drunk, but he really wanted his first time with Cas to be perfect. Hmm, since when has drinking ever stopped him from getting laid. Hell, most of the times, he was drunk.

“That’s wise,” Castiel said with a slight tremor in his voice. “Well, I’ll just be going up to my room now.” Dean was blocking Cas’ exit from the room and just for a second, he let the other man sweat. 

“Yeah, wise decision.” Dean slowly turned and made his way to the stairs. Castiel was following closely. When Dean got to the landing, he turned abruptly catching Castiel unaware and his chest hit Dean’s. Both men reached out to catch their balance. Hands gripped hips and both moaned before stepping back. 

“Cas, can I just…”

“Dean, please just kiss me.”

Dean felt a rush of heat and he pushed Cas into the wall. His mouth crashed down on Cas’ and all the pent up frustrations were wrapped up in that kiss. Wet and hot, tongue and teeth. When he finally pulled back to breathe, he knew his lips were bruised and swollen. And he didn’t care. He wanted more. He needed more. His hands found Cas’ and he laced their fingers. Holding them above Cas’ head, pushing them into the wall, he went in for more. Cas’ hips were bucking against his and the denim of his jeans rubbing against his erection became torture. 

“Cas…I want you…” Dean moved his mouth along Cas’ jaw, lips scraping over the dark stubble. Cas let his head fall back and Dean pressed his advantage. Cas’ throat was his and he was going to claim it.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was pushed against the wall in the landing. His mouth was assaulted by Dean’s tongue and teeth and God, he felt alive for the first time in years. He gave back, his tongue battling Dean’s for dominance. Dean pulled back and both men were gasping for air. Castiel noticed Dean’s lips were swollen and a rush of pure lust hit him. He bucked his hips forward, making sure to push his erection into Dean’s. Stars appeared behind his eyes, it hurt. His cock was throbbing and pushing against Dean was just this side of painful. Dean grabbed his hands and pushed them above their heads, forcing the backs of Castiel’s hand to the wall. 

“Cas…I want you…” Castiel’s knees were weak. He knew that Dean was the only thing holding him up. He let his head fall back, baring his throat in a sign of submission. He was Dean’s. He felt Dean’s teeth, felt Dean’s mouth sucking, causing bruising marks that he knew he would be able to see in the morning.

“Dean…please.” Castiel didn’t know what he was begging for, but he knew only Dean could give it to him. He needed Dean. Needed Dean in him, on him. 

“Please what, Babe?” Dean’s voice was husky. 

“I want you too.” 

“God, Cas…you are driving me crazy.” Dean took a deep breath and stepped back. Castiel felt the loss of heat and whimpered. He whimpered. How does a 37 year old man get reduced to that? He reached for Dean. Dean grabbed his hands and held them. “We have to stop.” Dean laughed softly. “Shit, I cannot believe I just said that.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Castiel pulled at his hands, wanting to touch Dean. Wanting to fall to his knees and unzip those sinfully tight jeans, pull out Dean’s cock and suck him dry.

“Neither do I, but I still have a decent buzz and like I said, when we do this…” Dean dropped one of Castiel’s hands and ran his finger up Castiel’s zipper. “…I want to be stone cold sober so I remember every detail…so I remember every single sound you make…so I remember every touch, every scent.”

Castiel leaned back against the wall. “I hate you.”

Dean laughed again. “Go to bed, Cas.”

Castiel pushed off the wall, gave Dean a dirty look, the man had the audacity to grin at, and stomped up the remaining steps. When he got to the top, he looked down and Dean was still standing in the same spot, one hand gripped tightly on the rail. Castiel saw the tension in the younger man’s jaw and gave him an evil smile.

“If you need me, I will be in my room…getting myself off.”

Dean sent him a sweltering stare. “Cold, man. Real cold. I’m doing this for you.”

Castiel smirked at him and entered his bedroom. Right before the door closed, he heard Dean call out. “Edging would be a good thing to do…it’ll make it better when I make you scream my name.”

Damn him, thought Castiel. He just had to get the last word. “Edging, my ass,” he muttered, removing his clothes. He waited until he heard Dean’s door close before he walked across the hall to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, staring at his reflection. He was still hard, his erection pushing against the tight cotton of his boxer briefs. He cupped himself and rubbed his thumb against the wet fabric. He closed his eyes, removed his hand and gripped the counter. “Deep breaths, Castiel. You can do this.”

As he crawled between the sheets, he thought back over the day’s events. Rock star, Dean Winchester was gay. How had he missed that? Still aching and still horny, Castiel opened his Ipad. He would just read until the ache went away.

***

“Dean…please.” Cas’ words almost made him forget his intensions of taking things slow. 

“Please what, Babe?” 

“I want you too.” Cas’ deep raspy voice spoke those four little words and Dean Junior throbbed with every beat of his heart, and that heart was going a mile a minute.

“God, Cas…you are driving me crazy.” Dean took a deep breath and stepped back. Cas reached for him and Dean grabbed his hands and held them. “We have to stop.” Dean laughed softly. “Shit, I cannot believe I just said that.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Cas pulled at his hands but Dean held on, when he wanted nothing more than to rip off that starched shirt and latch his mouth onto Cas’ nipples.

“Neither do I, but I still have a decent buzz and like I said, when we do this…” Dean dropped one of Cas’ hands and ran his finger up the older man’s zipper. “…I want to be stone cold sober so I remember every detail…so I remember every single sound you make…so I remember every touch, every scent.”

Castiel leaned back against the wall. “I hate you.”

Dean laughed again. “Go to bed, Cas.”

Dean grinned at the ‘bitch-face’ he got from Cas. Damn, he could give Sam a run for his money in the ‘looks that kill’ category. Dean watched Cas stomp up the stairs and God, that was one fine looking ass. Dean gripped the railing to keep himself grounded, because he wanted nothing more than to run up those steps and fuck the man’s brains out.

Cas paused at the top of the stairs and gave Dean an evil smile. “If you need me, I will be in my room…getting myself off.”

“Cold, man. Real cold. I’m doing this for you.” Dean did his best to keep his face from showing what Cas’ words were doing to him. 

Right before his door shut, Dean sagged against the railing and called out, “Edging would be a good thing to do…it’ll make it better when I make you scream my name.” 

He had to have the last word just because he wanted Cas to ache and want just as much as he did. When they finally did ‘it’, it was going to be awesome. He was going to make the pianist scream so loud the neighboring counties would be able to hear him.  
Dean entered his own bedroom and went about his bedtime ritual. Teeth brushed, clothes in the hamper…ceiling fan on…last pee of the night…

He lay down and snapped off the light. Hell, it was only one thirty. When he was on the road, he usually didn’t get back to the hotel or bus until after two or three. It took him a few weeks to get into the habit of sleeping and waking like regular people. Maybe he could read or play a game on his laptop. Instead, he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. That was his first mistake. He saw Cas naked in the hall, pale skin, hair still damp from the shower, flat stomach, hipbones jutting out… “Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered. Dean Junior seemed to be very happy with the way his thoughts were going. 

Grabbing is laptop off his nightstand, Dean opened Messenger. Charlie was online. 

2014-8-3 01:32:50 AwesomeBastard101  
What are you doing?  
2014-8-3 01:33:34 CBQueenofEverything  
Playing GUILD WARS. Slaying Devourers. Y R U talking to me instead of bumping uglies with Mr Hotness?  
2014-8-3 01:35:14 AwesomeBastard101  
Because I’m stupid. Was still buzzed, want it to be perfect.  
2014-8-3 01:37:52 CBQueenofEverything  
Not stupid. Just a nice guy. Got blue balls?  
2014-8-3 01:39:02 AwesomeBastard101  
Yes, bitch. I like him.  
2014-8-3 01:41:24 CBQueenofEverything  
Ahhhhhh. He is hot & nice.  
2014-8-3 01:42:58 AwesomeBastard101  
No chick flick shit.  
2014-8-3 01:43:36 CBQueenofEverything  
Course not, assbutt. Want to get lunch tomorrow?  
2014-8-3 01:45:42 AwesomeBastard101  
Got 2 do studio work. Grab food & come by. 1?  
2014-8-3 01:46:09 CBQueenofEverything  
10-4 bitch. Out.  
2014-8-3 01:47:29 AwesomeBastard101  
Out.

He closed his laptop and fell back on his pillow. This time he picture Cas laughing with Charlie, singing to Ellen, shaking hands with Bobby. Castiel Novak wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be a snob who looked down his nose at everyone and had a big stick stuck up his New York ass. Part of him wished Cas was like that, because he couldn’t fall for someone like that. The real Cas, yeah, Dean could see himself falling. “Shit, Winchester…”

***

The woodpecker woke Castiel. The first day it was cool to see the bird, today it was just annoying. He didn’t fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning. He checked his cell and saw that it was only eight. He stretched and got out of bed. A shower would wake him up hopefully.

Dean’s door was still closed as expected. The man really was drunk last night. Castiel smiled as he adjusted the temperature of the water. He respected Dean for wanting to wait. They both might have regretted a drunken night of sex. Castiel wanted Dean, really wanted him. He just couldn’t let his heart get involved. Dean was a rock star from Kansas and Castiel was a classical pianist from New York. They really had nothing in common. Relationships like that didn’t work out, but hell, they could have some fun over the next week or two.

The shower did make him feel better. He shaved, brushed his teeth and dressed in khakis and a polo shirt. Downstairs, he rummaged around Dean’s cabinets until he found the coffee. Once it was brewing, he opened the fridge. Castiel didn’t cook, but he could handle an omelet or scrambled eggs.

He ate his omelet and left Dean’s in the oven to stay warm. He took the key off the hook by the door and headed for the studio. Their marked up sheet music was still on top of the piano and Castiel played it through a few times. Then his fingers ran over the keys picking out the notes of an old blues song by Robert Johnson. He was playing the last few bars of Hellhound On My Trail when Dean opened the door. Castiel finished the song and rested his hands in his lap. Dean looked sleepy, his eyes were hooded and the skin underneath was dusky.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning.” 

“I left you an omelet in the oven.”

“You cooked?” Dean’s eyes widened, just slightly.

“I can find my way around a kitchen if need be.”

“Uhm, thanks.” Castiel noted that Dean was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt heralding the greatness of Tony’s Rib Shack and had bare feet. He held a cup of coffee in his right hand.

They stared at each other. Castiel was feeling a touch apprehensive. And awkward. Was Dean regretting their kiss on the landing? He was drunk, after all. He wouldn’t mention it and just wait to see how Dean handled things.

Dean rubbed his neck. “Cas, about last night…”

And here it comes. The great brush off. The ever popular, ‘I like you but…’ Castiel looked down at the black and white keys in front of him. He was definitely feeling the blues.

“I’m sorry I got drunk. And I’m sorry I couldn’t…didn’t…you know.”

“It is quite alright, Dean. I understand. Alcohol tends to make you do things you regret…”

“Regret? What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean looked incredulous. “You think I regret…kissing you? You are way off base, Dude. That kiss was fuckin’ hot.”

“It was? I mean, it was. Hot, that is.” Castiel mentally kicked himself. God, he sounded like a moron.

Dean grinned. “I think I’ll go eat and do the shit, shower and shave thing, and then we can practice with the new arrangement. Charlie is bringing lunch and she’s got a great ear, we can play it for her and see what she thinks.”

Castiel smiled back and for what seemed like hours, but in actuality, was less than a minute, both men stared at each other, both with equally goofy looks on their faces.

***

Dean woke and winced. He wasn’t really hung over. He had drank a lot, not quite a liquor store, but enough that he felt a tinge of a headache. He got some water out of the tap and popped three aspirin. 

Cas’ door was open and the bathroom was still damp and misty from his shower. Dean shuffled down the stairs and looked around. There was no sign of Cas in the house. He looked out the back door and saw light in the window of the studio. He smelled coffee. Oh, wow, there was a God.

Because the studio was sound-proofed, Dean could barely hear the music. He pushed the door open and listened. Cas was playing a bluesy song. It sounded pretty cool. As the song came to an end, Castiel put his hands in his lap and looked over at Dean.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning.” 

“I left you an omelet in the oven.”

“You cooked?” Dean was surprised. He’d assumed that Cas’ life was all fancy restaurants and maid service.

“I can find my way around a kitchen if need be.”

“Uhm, thanks.” Dean saw that Cas was wearing neatly pressed khakis and a polo shirt. Damn, he needed to loosen the guy up. He looked like he was getting ready to play golf at the country club.

They stared at each other. Dean was feeling awkward. They made out on the landing like two teenagers. Did Cas regret it? God, he hoped not because Dean really wanted to make out with him again and again. That kiss had been…awesome didn’t quite cover it. Maybe one of the best kisses ever? Yeah, much better.

Dean felt like he should say something, but what? He rubbed his neck. “Cas, about last night…I’m sorry I got drunk. And I’m sorry I couldn’t…didn’t…you know.”

“It is quite alright, Dean. I understand. Alcohol tends to make you do things you regret…”

Regret, what the fuck was he talking about? Dean didn’t regret anything about last night except that he wished he hadn’t drank so much. “Regret? What the fuck are you talking about? You think I regret…kissing you? You are way off base, Dude. That kiss was fuckin’ hot.”

“It was? I mean, it was. Hot, that is.” Castiel was adorable. Dean had him flustered. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Dean grinned. “I think I’ll go eat and do the shit, shower and shave thing, and then we can practice with the new arrangement. Charlie is bringing lunch and she’s got a great ear, we can play it for her and see what she thinks.”

Castiel returned his smile and Dean fell into Cas’ eyes. Last night they had been the color of any early evening sky. This morning they looked like silver streaks were running through them. 

Dean left Cas sitting at his piano, the piano Dean leased for a crazy amount of money. Maybe he’d buy one. That way Cas would have something to play whenever…stop it, Winchester. Cas was going back to New York in a week or two and that would be that. They were just going to have a wicked wild affair, get their rocks off a few times and then return to their normal lives. Dean here in Kansas until he started his winter tour and Cas in New York playing at Carnegie Hall, or Madison Square Gardens or wherever. Maybe Dean could spend a few days between shows at his apartment in the Big Apple, they could meet for coffee, lunch, some fuckin’ wild sex…yeah, that would work.

His shower was a quick one because he was excited to get into the studio…to play…it had nothing to do with seeing Cas. As he was shaving his mind wandered. Cas dressed all conservative, but the way the man kissed. Dean just bet he was a freakin’ tiger in bed. He was a little submissive on the landing last night…was he always submissive? Dean wouldn’t mind if Cas rode him like a racehorse, but he wouldn’t be opposed to being ridden too. And ‘good morning, dick’. It was going to be a long day, Dean needed to keep his thoughts on music or baseball or guinea pigs; or else he was going to have an erection lasting more than four hours…who needed Viagra? 

Since they were just going to be hanging out in the studio, Dean just put on his most comfortable jeans, a plain black tee and stayed barefoot. 

In the kitchen, he wolfed down the omelet. It was pretty good. Cas had put some fresh spinach and white cheddar in it. Tasty. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and practically ran out to the studio.

“Dude, I am back. Did you miss me?” Cas was flipping through one of the band’s scrapbooks. Charlie began putting their pictures, newspaper clippings and concert ticket copies in albums several years ago. Dean loved looking at them sometimes, it was a great trip down memory lane. 

Cas closed the album and looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Hey, no worries. Charlie put those together for me. Feel free. Mi casa es su casa.”

“I made a few more adjustments to the arrangement, do you want to look it over. If you agree, then we can play it a few times until Charlie gets here.”

“Great.” Dean took down his guitar. “I should call Missouri and see if she can stop by this afternoon. She can add some different sounds and we can see what type of musicians we’re going to need for the final track.”

“Missouri?”

“Missouri Moseley, best audio mixer in the business. She was a big deal at Motown, but moved to Kansas ten years ago because her doctor told her the stress was going to kill her.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Come on, let’s see what you did.” Dean moved to the piano and looked over Cas’ shoulder at the sheet music. After a few minutes of studying the new notes, while Dean may or may not have been leaning on Cas’ shoulder, he nodded. “Looks good. After I call Missouri, we can try it.”

***

When Dean left, Castiel sat unmoving. Dean was like a tornado in Castiel’s little harbor. The majority of Castiel’s acquaintances were quiet and unassuming. Gabe was the only person Castiel could compare with Dean. Gabe was a force to be reckoned with, his older brother could be crude, hysterically funny and he was a practical joker. He disrupted Castiel’s world every time he was around him. Castiel complained about Gabe, but couldn’t imagine his life without him. With Dean in his life, Castiel would never be bored again. They could have people over to the apartment and play that funny card game. Gabe would love it. Michael, well, not so much. Anna would be mortified, she was becoming more like his mother with every year that passed. Dean could cook dinner and he could clean the kitchen, trading kisses over the dining room table. Castiel’s elbows crashed down on the keys. He rubbed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to pull himself out of fantasyland. Dean would not be living in New York sharing meals with Castiel. They’d have an affair. Simple, no strings sex. 

Castiel stood and paced the room. His eyes found a pile of photo albums on a shelf by the glass window of the sound booth. He flipped through the one on top and was surprised to see it was a scrapbook of some kind. He took it back to the piano bench and was enthralled. This was Dean’s life.

“Dude, I am back. Did you miss me?” Castiel started at Dean’s sudden entrance. 

Cas closed the album, embarrassed to be caught looking through Dean’s personal things. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Hey, no worries. Charlie put those together for me. Feel free. Mi casa es su casa.” Castiel simply stared and then he stomach did a somersault. Dean meant what he said, this wasn’t the socially acceptable ‘make yourself at home’ that people really didn’t mean.  
Castiel laid the book on the bench beside him, wanting to finish looking at it later. “I made a few more adjustments to the arrangement, do you want to look it over. If you agree, then we can play it a few times until Charlie gets here.”

“Great.” Dean took down his guitar. “I should call Missouri and see if she can stop by this afternoon. She can add some different sounds and we can see what type of musicians we’re going to need for the final track.”

“Missouri?” Castiel was somewhat confused. Of course, he was having trouble following anything Dean was saying because his jeans were low on his hips and the hint of his tattoo was there. Castiel wanted to snatch them down so he could see the whole thing. Was he wearing underwear? No, no he wasn’t because Castiel could see the outline of his…he was fucked.

“Missouri Moseley, best audio mixer in the business. She was a big deal at Motown, but moved to Kansas ten years ago because her doctor told her the stress was going to kill her.”

“Oh, okay.” What did Dean just say…something about Motown…stress killing someone. Jeans on Dean Winchester should be illegal. 

“Come on, let’s see what you did.” Before Castiel’s brain could catch up, Dean had moved to the piano and was looking over Cas’ shoulder at the sheet music. He was leaning on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel could feel the warmth of his body through the thin t-shirt. He could smell the soap that Dean used in his shower. In the shower, where he was naked, hot water running down his body... “Looks good. After I call Missouri, we can try it.”

“What?”

Dean snapped his fingers in Castiel’s face. “Dude, have you been listening?”

Castiel swallowed. “Yes, of course.” He looked up at Dean’s face and closed his eyes, groaning. Dean was well aware of what he was doing to him. “Fuck you.”

Dean chuckled. “Harsh words. And don’t worry, we’ll get to that part later. Just think of today as several hours of foreplay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but y'all were begging for smut....

Cas’ eyes were glazed over. Dean snapped his fingers in Cas’ face. “Dude, have you been listening?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Dean couldn’t help it. If he was going to have to walk around in a state of perpetual horniness, so was Cas. He watched Cas close his eyes and when he heard the groan, he almost lost it. Damn, he wanted to be inside of Cas and hear him moan like that.

“Fuck you.”

Dean chuckled. “Harsh words. And don’t worry, we’ll get to that part later. Just think of today as several hours of foreplay.”

Cas just glared at him. Dean sat down on a stool and strummed the strings of his guitar. “Let’s get it on…” he sang in his best impression of Marvin Gaye.

“Dean.” Cas really looked pissed. Did he go too far?

“Sorry, I’ll try to be good.” Dean gave the other man his ‘puppy dog eyes’. "Let me call Missouri and then we’ll try the new arrangement."

After Dean made his call, they played the arrangement several times. “Maybe some backup strings and some brass? What do you think?”

“Yes, I agree. “

Charlie entered the room with a large pizza box. “Lunch, bitches.”

“Great!” Dean stood and leaned his guitar against the wall. “Rocko’s! You are a queen.”

“I know.” Charlie put the pizza box down on the table and pulled up a stool. “Is it beer thirty yet?”

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.” Dean said, lifting the lid and breathing in the aroma of fresh pizza.

“I’ll go get the beer.” Cas stood and left the studio.

“So, dish.” Charlie said, grabbing a slice.

“He’s got me as horny as a three puckered billy goat.”

“So, do something about it.” She waved her hands over the sheet music. “This can wait. Take him upstairs and fuck his brains out or have your brains fucked out, whichever the case may be. What is the case anyway? I’ve never asked, but are you a top or bottom?

“Charlie, have I ever asked about your sex life?”

“Nope.”

“There is a reason for that.”

“Point taken.” Charlie took a bite of pizza and made a pleased sound.

“Missouri can’t come until tomorrow, so we could take the afternoon off…” Dean took a bite, while he contemplated an afternoon of sex with Cas.

Cas returned with three beers. He handed them out and looked at Charlie’s face. She looked like a cat who just swallowed a canary. “What?”

Dean nearly choked on his pizza when Charlie began to hum ‘Afternoon Delight’. By his confused look, Dean knew that Cas didn’t recognize the tune. Thank God. 

The poor guy continued to look back and forth between Charlie and Dean. Dean became very interested in his pizza and wouldn’t meet Cas’ eyes. Charlie’s eyes twinkled with silent laughter.

“Eat, you’ll need your strength.” Charlie said, pushing the box towards Cas. 

***

Feeling like he was the butt of an inside joke between Dean and Charlie, Castiel decided to ignore them and eat the delicious pizza. It was a lot different from the ones he got in New York, but it tasted wonderful. He listened as Charlie caught Dean up on the lives of some of their friends, but mainly he observed the two. The way they made eye contact, pushed at each other and spoke with such affection, all made Castiel long for a deep friendship like theirs. 

When the last piece of pizza had been eaten, Charlie stood up. “Gotta go. Jam at The Roadhouse on Friday night?”

“You know it. Bye, Babe.” Dean kissed her cheek.

“Goodbye, Charlie. Thank you for the pizza.” Castiel stood for a brief hug.

“You’re welcome, Sunshine.”

After she closed the door behind her, Castiel sat back on the bench. “Shall we play it through a few more times?”

“No…no. I was thinking that we…uhm, take the afternoon off.”

Castiel looked at him sharply. Something was up. “We took yesterday afternoon off.”

“Yeah, but this is different.”

“Why do you look so nervous?” Castiel asked curiously. Castiel noticed that Dean’s cockiness seemed to have disappeared. 

“No…reason.”

Castiel stood, smiling slyly. Then he wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly Dean was pinned against the piano. It didn’t seem possible, but this kiss was even more heated than the night before. Castiel pushed his leg between Dean’s and Dean was rubbing his crotch against him. Castiel had been willing to let Dean take from him last night, but now…God now, he wanted Dean under him. Dean moaned around Castiel’s tongue as it swept Dean’s mouth. Castiel’s hands were under Dean’s shirt, pushing it up. He needed it gone, he wanted to see…to touch…to smell. With one quick motion, the shirt hit the floor and Dean’s beautiful, smooth chest was…right there. Gasping, he pulled back from the kiss to stare. The dusky nipples were erect, just begging to be sucked. His fingers found them first, gently pinching and rolling them. He met Dean’s eyes for an instant, so dark with lust. Lowering his head, Castiel took one of Dean’s nipples and sucked.

“Cas…shit…Jesus Christ….”

***

All Dean could do was hold on. Cas’ mouth on his nipple was glorious torture. Dean rutted at Cas’ leg like a dog in heat. He needed… “Fuck.” Cas’ fingers found the snap of his jeans. Then he grabbed Dean’s hips and held them steady. Dean whined as the friction was taken away. Cas was palming him, rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

“You didn’t wear underwear today.” Cas said breathlessly. “It was driving me fucking crazy. Every time you moved…I wanted to unzip these jeans and wrap my mouth around you.”

“Jesus…Cas…”

The sound of Dean’s zipper echoed off the acoustic tiled walls. Cas pushed his hands under the waistband and cupped Dean’s ass. Cas growled, tugging the tight jeans down Dean’s hips so he could see it. See the tattoo. He froze and then dropped to his knees to kiss it. He looked up at Dean. “Beautiful.”

Dean got the ink after his first CD when platinum. The CD was called Horsepower. It was Celtic horse rearing up across Dean’s hipbone, its back legs at the juncture of his thigh. 

Dean reached down and rubbed his thumb over Cas’ cheek. “Yes, you are.”

Cas stood and tugged Dean’s jeans down his thighs, and then his hand was wrapped around Dean’s thick cock. It was so slick with Dean’s juices that his hand slid along its length easily. Dean stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away.

“Get up on the piano, Dean.” Cas’ breath was labored. He pulled his hand back and pushed Dean up so he was sitting on the piano. Dean leaned back, his arms straight behind him, palms down on the smooth, ebony wood. Cas looked at him, eyes a midnight blue. Cas was breathing just as hard as he was, his face flushed. Then his eyes moved down to Dean’s cock and Dean swallowed hard. Cas looked like he could eat him alive. He had never had anyone look at him like that. Cas met Dean’s eyes once more before he took him in his mouth. 

Dean cried out, but his brain didn’t register what he said. He was focused on one thing, Cas’ mouth. He felt Cas relax his throat, taking him deeper and deeper until his lips brushed the coarse hairs at the base of his cock. Cas’ hands pushed Dean’s thighs wide and then he cupped Dean’s balls, rolling them in his hand, squeezing until Dean was trembling under him. 

Cas pulled off, looked up. “Beg.” 

One word…one three letter word…Dean felt like his whole body was on fire. Cas’ hands squeezing his balls just this side of pain. 

“Please. Cas. Please let me…” Cas went down on him again, his lips tight around him. He couldn’t last, it had been too long. Cas moved his mouth over him, in…out…in…

“Cas…” Cas’ thumb brushed over his hole. “Cas….” Dean screamed out his name as his cum pumped down Cas’ throat. He was lightheaded and for a split second, his eyes saw nothing but black. His arms gave out and he slipped down on the piano, the coolness of the wood seeping into his back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very smutty. Is smutty even a word? If not, it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. As most of you know, I lost my latest chapters when my thumbdrive decided to just die. So, re-writes were called for.

Castiel stood up straight, looking down at Dean spread out on the black lacquered piano. God, he was beautiful. He touched Dean’s ink, tracing the lines of the horse. Dean opened his eyes and he smiled, it was a small lopsided smile that it Castiel right in the solar plexus. He wanted to remember Dean like this. 

“Dean, can I…” God, no, it was stupid. A really stupid idea. Something like that required a great deal of trust and after only a few days…

“Can you what?” Dean pushed up on one elbow.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t be shy, Cas. You just had my dick in your mouth, so I don’t think anything you say should be taboo.”

Castiel laughed softly, “You have no idea.”

“Okay, now I’m really curious. Tell me.”

“No.” Castiel bent over to pick up Dean’s jeans. When he held them up for Dean, the younger man frowned.

“I don’t like where this is going.” He didn’t take the offered pants. “I really didn’t think we were done.”

“Dean….”

“No… Cas. I thought things were cool between us. Fuck, man, you just gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had and now you’ve put a wall up.”

“The best, huh?” Castiel gave him a smile, but his heart wasn’t in it. Maybe Luc had been right. Maybe he was lacking sexually. He sure ruined this moment royally.

Dean reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him forwards so their faces were mere inches apart. “Tell me, Cas. Tell me what you were wanting to do when you were looking down at me. You wanted me, I know you did.”

“Of course, I wanted you, Dean. God, have you looked in the mirror lately?”

Dean let go of his hair abruptly, causing Castiel to stumble backwards. “Fuck you, Cas. This wasn’t about my God damned looks. You aren’t that good of an actor.” He jumped down and snatched his jeans from Castiel’s hand. He pulled them on and without bothering to zip them, he stalked to the door. His need to get the last word made him turn. “I really thought we had something, a connection. God, was I stupid.”

Castiel winced as the door slammed. He’d ruined everything just because he wanted a stupid picture of Dean. Something to take with him when this was all over. Something to remember the way Dean looked, sated and beautiful. He stood, staring down at the surface of the piano, black and shiny except where Dean’s sweat had left an outline of his body. 

The door to the studio slammed open and Castiel spun around. Dean stood there looking furious. “I got one more thing to say to you.” He moved forward, getting in Castiel’s personal space. Still shirtless, jeans still undone and hanging low on his hips, green eyes flashing. And Castiel’s mouth crashed down on to Dean’s. His hands grabbing Dean’s waist and pulling him even closer. Dean fought him for a second or two and then stood there, passive until Castiel realized he wasn’t getting the response he wanted, he needed. He pulled away, panting heavily and stared into Dean’s eyes. Eyes that weren’t cold, but weren’t welcoming either.

“I’m sorry. I just…I always seem to want what I can’t have.”

“You could have had me.” Dean’s voice was cool and even.

“For how long, Dean. I wanted a home and someone who loved me for being me. I got Luc and he fucked up that dream. And you, hell, Dean. So what, we can fuck for a week or two and then you have your life with your wonderful family and friends and I go back to New York, to my fucking apartment that is so damn…cold. I just wanted a fucking picture of you and…and…God, how stupid can I be?

Dean stared at him, brow furrowed in confusion. “A picture? That’s what all the fucking drama was about? You wanted a picture of me? God, Cas.” He shook his head and started to pace.

“I couldn’t ask. Don’t you see? You’re famous and a picture like that could…if it got out…”

Castiel was taken aback by Dean’s laughter. 

“I don’t see the humor…”

“What? Where you going to put in on Facebook? Or Twitter?”

“No, but…”

“No, you wouldn’t, Cas. I know you wouldn’t.”

“How do you know? You don’t know me, Dean, not really.”

Dean stopped pacing and stood still. “No, I don’t know you that well. But I know your private life was dragged through the tabloids. I’ve watched you play a song at a dive bar for my aunt. I’ve watched my cousin and my best friend fall all over you. That guy could never betray me like that.”

Castiel replayed the words over in his mind. Dean trusted him. He really trusted him.

“Would you consider getting naked on the piano again?”

Dean’s face was priceless. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard he was bent over. Castiel grinned as he watched Dean wipe away the tears. 

***

Though the mood had been broken, Dean was feeling great. He knew they would pick up where they left off and he’d get Cas in his bed, but for this afternoon, he was happy just being around the guy.

The two of them sat on the couch and went through Dean’s scrapbooks, while heavy metal played in the background. Cas helped him in the kitchen. They told stupid jokes and embarrassing stories about their public lives and about the fans.

Dean pan seared tuna fillets and stir fried some vegetables for their dinner. They ate in the living room, both seated on the couch, plates on the coffee table, watching ‘Real Life in the ER’ on TLC.

After the dishwasher was loaded, Dean was about to suggest another movie when Cas crowded into his space. “No movie. I need you.” And Dean couldn’t think of anything but Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth, sucking his tongue like he’d sucked his dick. The kiss was out of his control, Cas was taking what was his and Dean just hung on to Cas’ shirt, his hands fisted in the fabric. Cas backed Dean out of the kitchen and into the living room, lips never leaving Dean’s. Dean was vaguely aware of his hip knocking against an end table, causing the stack of coasters to hit to floor and roll in every direction. 

Halfway up the stairs, Dean pushed Cas against the wall, grabbing his cock through the fabric of his slacks. The kisses weren’t even kisses anymore, they just panted into each others’ mouth, each saying filthy things that they wanted to do, to see, to feel. At the landing, Cas toed off his shoes and socks as he pulled Dean’s t-shirt over his head and threw it over the railing. Halfway up the next set of stairs, they crashed down, Cas rutting his hips against Dean, trying and failing to get Dean’s zipper undone.

Dean grunted as Cas pushed him into the carpeted stairs, feeling a burn across his shoulders. “Cas…rug…burn….”

“Fuck.” Cas stood, hauling Dean to his feet. During their stumble to the top, Cas’ shirt was ripped and Dean growled, finishing the job, leaving the torn fabric on the top step. Dean heard something else fall and break, but he didn’t care. One hand was on Cas’ naked chest and one was pushing down his pants.

They cleared the door to Dean’s room, each desperately trying to get each others’ pants undone. Dean pushed Cas against his dresser, Cas’ hands held Dean’s ass, each cupping a cheek. Dean arched his back when Cas’ mouth encircled his nipple, licking and biting one before moving to the other. “GodCasCas.”

Cas was dry humping Dean and the dresser’s mirror banged against the wall sending something else in the hallway crashing to the floor. 

“Bed…Cas…Bed.” Dean managed to push Cas away long enough to grip him by the waistband of his pants and sling him towards the bed. While Cas lay momentarily stunned across Dean’s bed, a small part of Dean’s brain that was still functioning opened the nightstand. The box of condoms erupted and rained down over Cas, who laughed. “Confetti.”

Dean unsnapped his jeans and pushed them down, finally kicking the offending piece of clothing away before crawling over Cas’ prone body. His cock lay on Cas’ stomach, leaving a wet trail of precum as Dean’s hips bucked against Cas. Cas fumbled with the button on his khakis, willing his fingers to work. He almost cried in relief when he got the zipper down. Dean clawed at the pants, dragging them and Cas’ boxers off. 

When Cas’ cock brushed against Dean’s, Cas arched his back and let out a loud cry. “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me.”

Dean grabbed for the bottle of lubricant he’d dropped when he lost control of the box of condoms. He popped the top with his thumb and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Cas hissed as a cold glob of the gel hit his stomach.

Cas closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Dean’s hand between his legs. He spread his thighs and lifted his ass off the bed. “Hurry…”

“Turn over.” Dean was panting heavily and sweat dripped down his nose. Cas rolled over and got up on all fours. Dean pushed a finger in and Cas grunted. “Sorry, Babe….Don’t want to hurt…”

“Fuck that. Need your dick in me now.”

Dean moved his finger in and out and Cas growled. “Now, Dean.”

“You sure?” Dean stared down at Cas’ beautiful ass and his cock twitched. 

“Dean….”

Dean moved in between Cas’ legs and rolled on the condom. He looked down at Cas’ hole, slick with lube and pushed the head of his cock to Cas’ entrance. Cas tilted his hips up and pushed back to meet it. Dean gasped when he breeched the tight muscle.

He tried to stop, to let Cas adjust, but Cas wasn’t having it. He fucked himself on Dean’s dick, taking him deeper with each buck of his hips. “Fuck me, Dean.”

***

Castiel felt the burn and a wave of pain hit him when the head of Dean’s cock entered him. But he was relentless, he needed it so bad, needed Dean. He fucked back on Dean’s dick over and over, driving it deeper and deeper into his body. His dick bounced against his stomach as Dean picked up the pace. 

“Jesus Christ…” Castiel yelled when Dean’s shaft moved over his prostate, it sent bolts of electricity through his body.

“Cas, God…I can’t hold…”

“Come on, Dean. Come in me.” Castiel wrapped his fist around his straining cock and his orgasm hit him. He pumped out several streams of cum, leaving white trails over the comforter beneath him. Dean was pounding into him, chasing his own release. The headboard slammed against the wall and the framed print of Baby fell off the wall, hit the headboard before coming to rest on the other side of the bed. 

“Cas…” Castiel felt the throb of Dean’s cock as he pumped him full of his cum. Dean barely managed to pull out and roll of Cas before he collapsed with a grunt. Castiel slowly straightened his cramped legs, falling onto his stomach. Groaning when his cooling semen came in contact with the flushed skin of his stomach.

“Can’t breathe.” Dean’s hand came to rest on Cas’ sweaty back.

“Damn.” Castiel murmured.

***

Sam knocked once before opening the door. “Dean?’ His brother was probably in the studio. He took two steps into the living room when he saw the coasters all over the floor. “What the fuck?”

He glanced around and his eyes caught the pictures on the stairway hanging drunkenly. “Dean?” That was when he heard the crash from upstairs. He bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His subconscious picked up on the articles of clothing but could not formulate a complete thought. The hallway was in shambles, pictures were on the floor, glass broken. He paused, there was his graduation picture, glass shattered and the frame broken. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he rounded the corner and stopped, mouth gaping like a fish.

“Oh, God.” His voice sound strangled and he closed his eyes but the sight of his naked brother, an equally naked Castiel and a 2’ by 3’ photograph of Dean’s car on Dean’s bed would be forever etched into his brain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a little smut.

“Sammy?” Dean rolled over and stared at the doorway. His brother stood there with his hands covering his eyes. “What are you doing…”

“I heard a crash. I thought… I have to go wash out my eyes with soap. Excuse me.” 

Cas began to laugh. Dean joined him. “We may have scarred Sam for life.” This caused them to break into another fit of giggles.

“I should probably get up and see what he wanted.” 

“You do that, I don’t think I can move.”

Dean slapped Cas’ sweet ass. Cas yelped. “Assbutt.”

“What the hell is an ‘assbutt’? The love child of an asshole and a butthead?”

“You. You are an assbutt.”

Dean stood and looked around the room. “Where are my jeans?”

“Fuck if I know.” Cas muttered into the pillow.

He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. After he had them on, he gave a fond look at Cas’ naked body next to the picture of Baby. Hmmm, his two favorite things on his bed. He was wearing a grin as he headed downstairs to find his brother. When he stepped into the hallway, he saw the broken glass. He slowly followed the path of destruction down the stair. At least, he found his jeans. 

Sam was in the kitchen, finishing up a beer. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean tried really hard to keep a straight face but when Sam gave him his bitchface, he couldn’t help it, he grinned.

“I hate you.”

“Ah, Sammy." 

“Don’t call me that.” Sam opened the fridge and snatched up another beer. 

“Was there something you needed or did you just come by to drink my beer.”

“I came by to let you know that Garth is flying in on Saturday to see how things are going. He wants to move up the production date. Do you and Castiel have your arrangement finalized?”

“We’re close. Missouri comes over tomorrow to work with us and we should have it done by that afternoon. Then we’ll work on the vocals.”

“Garth wants it done by August tenth.”

“The tenth? That’s only seven days away.”

“It’s just one song, Dean. The arrangements are the hard part. I thought you’d be glad.” Sam was lifting his beer to his mouth and it hit him. “Shit.”

“It’s fine…everything’s cool.” Dean felt a little nauseous. Cas would be going back to New York in a week. He thought they’d have more time. But, hey, it was just a casual thing. A week was good. They could fuck like rabbits, record a song and then go back to their normal lives. With Cas gone, he could finish his song, work on the house…the back deck needed to be power washed and stained before winter. Yeah, everything was fucking cool.

He felt Cas’ presence behind him and turned. Cas was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt. “What’s going on?”

“Looks like you’ll be going home soon.” Dean muttered before slamming the back door. 

He stood on the deck, letting the night sounds soothe his raw nerves. 

***

Castiel listened to Dean pad down the stairs. He should probably get up, but he was sore. He wouldn’t be able to walk or sit comfortably for a week, but damn, that was the best sex he’d ever had. Gingerly, he rolled over and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He winced. Wait, what was that? He turned and noticed the large picture on the bed. Had that been there before? 

Shuffling to his room, he dressed in a pair of plaid, flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt. His throat felt a bit raw from…screaming…fuck, he normally wasn’t loud in bed, but there was something about Dean’s hands, and mouth, and God, that cock. He couldn’t wait to do it again. He’d loved having Dean’s cock in his mouth and he imagined waking Dean up that way. Running his lips and tongue over Dean’s dick and watch it harden, feel it growing in his mouth. 

He noticed the broken pictures on the hall floor. He avoided the glass and paused at the landing. Cas picked up his shirt and pursed his lips. That shirt was headed for the trash. Hanging it on the railing, he spied Dean’s jeans and the pictures hanging crooked on the wall. It was no wonder Sam had come barreling into Dean’s room. Besides the coasters all over the floor, the living room seemed undamaged. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Dean and Sam when he entered the kitchen. The atmosphere was tense and he didn’t think it was because Sam had seen them with their pants down.

“Looks like you’ll be going home soon.” Dean muttered before slamming the back door. 

“Sam? What’s going on?”

Sam relayed what he had told Dean. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“No, Sam. I’ll go.”

Castiel opened the back door and saw Dean leaning on the railing of the deck, staring out into the darkness.

“Dean? You want to talk about it?”

“No. Nothing to talk about.” Dean didn’t move, didn’t look at him.

“We have a week, Dean. You can shut me out and make us both miserable or we can enjoy the time we have left. It’s your choice.”

When Dean doesn’t respond, Castiel turns and goes inside. Sam is waiting for him. “How’d it go?”

“He’s not talking.”

“That’s Dean’s way, Man. Don’t let it bother you. He’s a pro, the track will get done on time.”

Castiel looked at Sam sharply. “Do you think I give a fuck about the damn track? Dean is…is…”

“Whoa, I didn’t see this coming.” Sam leaned back against the counter. “You care about him? Does he know that?”

“No, Sam. I went into this with my eyes open. He likes me and I like him, but after this week, we’ll never see each other again. We’re from different worlds.” 

Dean still hadn’t come inside when Castiel went to bed. After Sam left, he’d cleaned up the mess they’d made with their frantic coupling. He’d hoped that Dean would come to his bed, but after he heard Dean’s tread in the hallway and his bedroom door closing, he was resigned that he would be spending the night alone.

He fell into a fitful sleep around two a.m.

***

“We have a week, Dean. You can shut me out and make us both miserable or we can enjoy the time we have left. It’s your choice.”

Dean hated the fact that Cas made sense. He hated they didn’t have more time. He wanted more time to see if these…feelings…were real or was it just that Dean hadn’t had anyone in his life for so long. Cas made him laugh and damn, the sex… Luc Damian was a fucking liar, Cas was definitely not lacking in the sack.

When the door shut behind Cas, Dean wanted to follow him and tell him that he wanted to enjoy the time they had left. He wanted to, but he didn’t. He heard Sam’s SUV pull out of the driveway and was surprised his brother didn’t come out to talk to him. He stayed where he was, watching the night sky until his neck hurt. Turning towards the house, he saw the light in Cas’ room go out. 

He noticed that Cas cleaned up the mess they’d made. He walked through the house turning off lights, set the alarm and then climbed the stairs. Cas’ door was shut and he looked at it longingly before going to his own room. This was not how he imagined how this evening would end. He wanted to be with Cas again, wake up with him, make music together, make meals together. He took the picture of Baby off the bed and hung it back on its nail. He laughed softly. They had done some serious damage and the funny thing was, he couldn’t remember getting upstairs or the picture falling but he sure remembered the feel of Cas’ lips on his.

After he stripped off his clothes, he stood next to his bed, looking down at the rumpled comforter. It would need to be cleaned since Cas’ cum…Dean groaned. 

Cas’ words came back to him, “…or we can enjoy the time we have left. It’s your choice.”

“Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.” Dean quoted softly. He took a deep, fortifying breath, pulled a couple of things out of his nightstand and went to Cas.

The room was dark, just a touch of moonlight coming through the slats of the plantation shutters. Dean walked across the carpet and stood by the bed. He could hear Cas’ soft snores. He carefully crawled in beside him, sighing at the warmth of Cas’ skin against his own.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice was slurred from sleep, but he curled into Dean.

“Shhh, yeah. I’m sorry I was a dumbass.” 

“ssss okay.” 

“Cas, I need you to wake up.”

“No…still dark.”

“Come on, Babe. Wake up so I can make love to you.” Dean frowned, that was the first time he’s ever called sex ‘making love’. Sex was sex. Yeah, he could be romantic and go slow and easy, but it was still sex. He liked Cas, really liked being around him, but love didn’t have anything to do with…well…anything.

Cas opened his eyes and Dean felt his fingers on his face. “I was hoping you’d come,” Cas murmured.

Dean gently pushed Cas over on his back and left a trail of kisses on his throat, over his collar bones, slowly licking the dark nubs on Cas’ chest, smiling when Cas moaned and arched up. “Feel good?”

“Yes. So good.” Cas’ voice was still lazy but Dean knew he was wide awake. Dean continued his exploration down Cas’ lean stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue in Cas’ navel. This caused Cas to laugh softly. “Tickles.”

Dean filed that bit of information away for later. Cas’ dick was hard and ready. Dean bent his head and inhaled Cas’ scent, it was a mixture of Cas’ citrus soap and the musk that was all Cas. Dean rubbed his nose up and down Cas’ shaft, committing Cas’ aroma to memory. He ran his tongue down the underside of Cas’ cock, squeezing and pulling at Cas’ sac as he took all nine inches down his throat in one fluid motion. Cas cried out and his hips bucked, gagging Dean until he could get his hands on the older man’s hips. Dean sucked him, his cheeks hollowing as he moved his head up and down. He felt Cas’ hands moving through his hair. When he pulled off, Cas whimpered, “Don’t stop.”

“I’ll make it good, Cas.” Dean licked Cas’ balls, taking them into his mouth, all the while, his fingers were stretching his hole, making it ready for Cas. Dean’s cock hung heavy between his legs, leaking, aching. Dean groaned as he put a third finger in his ass. Cas was big and thick, it had been years since Dean bottomed so Dean worked in a fourth finger, grunting as it stretched the muscle. 

As his lips and tongue worked the sensitive place under Cas’ sac, Dean reached for and located the condom he’d brought from his room. While his left hand was working his ass open, his right held the foil packet to his teeth so he could rip it open. He finally pulled his fingers out with a small hiss and quickly rolled the latex sheath over Cas’ tool. “I want you so bad, Cas.”

Dean rose up and straddled Cas’ hips, rubbing his nuts against Cas’. “Can’t wait to have your big cock buried inside of me.” 

***

Castiel became aware of the warmth first, he must be dreaming.

“Dean?” He curled his body towards Dean. He didn’t want this dream to end.

“Shhh, yeah. I’m sorry I was a dumbass.” 

“ssss okay.” His dream was so real. He could feel Dean’s smooth skin. He could feel Dean’s lips on his face.

“Cas, I need you to wake up.”

“No…still dark.”

“Come on, Babe. Wake up so I can make love to you.” 

Castiel opened his eyes. It wasn’t a dream. He reached up to touch Dean’s face. “I was hoping you’d come,” Castiel murmured.

He let Dean push him over on his back and then he felt Dean’s soft lips leaving a trail of kisses on his throat, over his collar bones, slowly licking the dark nubs on his chest. Castiel moaned and arched up. 

“Feel good?”

“Yes. So good.” Castiel was wide awake now. Dean continued to use his mouth, working his tongue down Castiel’s stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue in his navel. He was so ticklish there and he laughed softly. “Tickles.” 

Dean was rubbing his nose up and down Cas’ cock. When he used his tongue, licking up and down the underside of Castiel’s shaft, squeezing and pulling at his sac, he cried out and his hips bucked. He felt Dean gag around his cock and he tried hard to hold still. Dean’s hands held him, grounding him. He combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. When Dean pulled off, Cas whimpered, “Don’t stop.”

“I’ll make it good, Cas.” Dean was licking his balls, taking them into his mouth. It felt so incredible. It was like Dean was worshiping him, no one had ever made him feel like this…this wanted. He heard Dean groan against his sac and God, his lips and tongue were driving him crazy. He heard the tell tale sound of a condom being opened and felt Dean rolling the latex sheath over his cock. 

“I want you so bad, Cas.”

Dean rose up and straddled Castiel’s hips, rubbing his balls against Castiel’s. “Can’t wait to have your big cock buried inside of me.”

Castiel quickly pushed his elbows under him so he could sit up. “Dean, no. You don’ t have to…”

“Shhh, Cas. I want to; I want you to fuck me.”

“Dean, I’ve never…” Besides the immature fumblings and quick blowjobs of his college years, Luc had been his only lover. Luc wouldn’t even let Castiel finger him, let alone allow him to top.

Dean’s hips stopped moving. “You’ve never topped?”

“No, I was never allow…”

Dean’s hand whipped up and clamped over his mouth. Both men were breathing heavy, their eyes locked. Castiel watched the emotions cross Dean’s face, anger, disappointment, and then a softness, a warmth. 

“I’m going to rock your world, Babe.” He took his hand away from Castiel’s mouth and gave him a soft smile.

He doesn’t know he already has, thought Castiel, right before Dean sank down on his cock. 

“Oh God, Dean…God.” Castiel felt the slick, tight heat surrounding him and he felt lightheaded. Dean was still, and Castiel knew he was allowing his body to adjust. He would let Dean take control. He let his fingers move along Dean’s thighs, thumbs rubbing soft circles in his flesh. Dean’s head was thrown back, throat bared, back arched and then he rolled his hips. Castiel gasped at the sensation. 

Dean lifted, using his legs to ride Castiel. Riding him agonizingly slow, up and down, rocking forward just slightly and then Dean would make a soft mewling sound and Castiel knew Dean was guiding his cock over the small gland that made fireworks happen. 

“Feels fuckin’ amazing, Cas. Love your big cock. Filling me up.”

Castiel’s hand snaked up to wrap around Dean’s dick, he rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing the natural lubricant so his hand could glide up and down the velvety smooth skin. Dean’s cock jerked in response and he began to thrust into Castiel’s fist each time his hips slammed down onto Castiel’s cock. Dean’s movements got faster and Castiel knew he’d never see a more beautiful sight. Dean’s hair was wet with sweat, head thrown back, mouth open and his chest was glistening in the moonlight. Castiel felt like he was going to explode, Dean’s body was milking him, driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Can you come for me, Dean? Please come for me.” 

Dean brought his head forward, eyes meeting Castiel’s. “Anything for you.” Dean’s hips pistoned up and down, his cock pushing through Castiel’s hand, faster and faster and then he froze. His body seemed to seize and his hips jerked as his cum sprayed across Castiel’s chest. Castiel felt himself being squeezed so tightly that it almost was painful. Dean’s tunnel was throbbing around his cock and he screamed out Dean’s name as his seed filled the condom. 

Castiel reached up and pulled Dean down onto his chest. For a long time, the two lay entwined, content and amazed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of smutty. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas Eve, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Bells was originally composed by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans.

The two men didn’t get out of bed until almost lunch time. If Dean had his way, he would have stayed in bed with Cas all day along. But Missouri was coming over and her time was expensive.

Showering with Cas turned out to be a very long experience that end in mutual hand jobs. They cooked a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage and biscuits. Cas loaded the dishwasher while Dean made a few calls. They talked about anything and everything except the two ton elephant in the room. 

Cas seemed to really like Missouri and Dean loved listening to the sassy woman and his…lover… discussing the Motown artists he’d grown up hearing on his mother’s radio. They played together, listened to the tracks, made changes and did everything all over again. In the late afternoon, Dean called a few studio musicians to work with them the next day to lay down the final music before they did the vocals on Friday.

As Dean was cooking dinner, Cas sat at the small table in the kitchen answering emails. Dean turned to get another spoon and stopped to watch Cas. A soft smile creased his lips. Cas’ normal sex hair was even wilder since Dean couldn’t keep his fingers out of it. Who would have thought hair would be one of Dean’s weaknesses. Cas must have felt Dean’s eyes on him because he looked up from his laptop. Dean loved how expressive Cas’ eyes could be. Over the last few days, he’s seen them filled with sadness, excitement, concentration, lust… “I want to write a song about your eyes.” 

God, did he say that out loud? Fuck. Cas probably thought he was a dweeb. Cas cocked his head to the side and his eyes filled with something else…affection maybe. 

Dean’s cell phone buzzed. He checked his text message. He saw that he’d missed several over the last few hours. Friends just checking in, wanting to see him. He couldn’t…he only had so much time left with Cas and he didn’t want to share even a minute.   
“Will you pour the wine?” Dean asked, pointing to the bottle he’d opened earlier to breathe. Hoping that Cas will forget his stupid comment from before his cell’s notification. Cas stood and got the glasses out of the cabinet. Dean was pleased that Cas was learning where everything was. 

Dean plated their spaghetti and took the plates to the dining room. Earlier, while Cas was still occupied with his emails, Dean had put one of his mother’s tablecloths on the table and lit the two long tapers in his mother’s silver candlesticks. On his way out, he turned off the light.

“Ready?”

Cas nodded, holding up the two glasses of Merlot. He followed Dean into the dining room and stopped. “Dean, this is…nice.”

“I was going for romantic.”

Cas sat down the glasses and pulled Dean in to his arms. “You succeeded.” The kiss was soft, one of long time lovers.

They ate by candlelight, conversation quiet. It wasn’t until they cleaned off the table that Dean realized how comfortable he felt with Cas, he’d shared more intimate details about his life with this man than anyone else except for Sam. 

“I’ll clean the kitchen. Why don’t you relax?” 

Dean kissed him and went to the living room.

2014-8-6 07:33:40 AwesomeBastard101  
U busy?  
2014-8-6 07:34:42 CBQueenofEverything  
No. What up, D?  
2014-8-6 07:36:22 AwesomeBastard101  
Ever been in luv?  
2014-8-6 07:37:12 CBQueenofEverything  
O. C where this is going. What R U going to do?  
2014-8-6 07:38:42 AwesomeBastard101  
Nothing to do. Scared.  
2014-8-6 07:40:15 CBQueenofEverything  
Tell him. U can work it out.  
2014-8-6 07:42:51 AwesomeBastard101  
No can do.   
2014-8-6 07:43:17 CBQueenofEverything  
Don’t be stupid.  
2014-8-6 07:48:34 CBQueenofEverything  
Dean? U there?  
2014-8-6 07:50:41 CBQueenofEverything  
Dean?

Dean turned off his cell. He was stupid to ask Charlie’s advice. She wouldn’t let it go. Now, he just had to hold her off until Cas left. How was he supposed to know if this was love or not? 

Cas joined him on the couch. “What are we watching tonight?”

“How you doing with the Harry Potter books?”

“I just finished the second one.”

“Want to watch the second movie?”

***

Time was moving too fast for Castiel. Only four more days. His flight had been booked. He had to get home before he got in so deep that he wouldn’t ever want to leave. He was almost at that point now. 

Long after the movie end, long after their passionate love making, Castiel stayed awake. He listened to Dean’s slow even breathing. They lay in a tangle of legs and arms, and Castiel felt like he’d waited his entire life for this…for Dean. Walking away now would be hard, but it would be harder if they postponed the inevitable. 

He unwound himself from Dean’s warm body and grabbed his cell. Downstairs, he called his brother. It was late in New York, but Gabe was a party animal. Castiel was confident that his older brother would be awake.

“Yo, Little Bro.”

“Hello, Gabe.”

“What’s up…you? Dean? Silly me, if one of you were ‘up’, you wouldn’t be calling me.” 

“I think I love him, Gabe.”

“Shit, Castiel. You were supposed to have fun…maybe a few nights of great sex…you weren’t supposed to fall for the guy.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. It doesn’t matter anyway. My flight lands at 4:45 on Monday. I’ll text you the flight number. Will you be able to pick me up?”

“Monday? Why Monday? No need to tap those red shoes together yet. You’ve got no commitments until the first of September. Stay in Kansas with Loverboy.”

“No. I want to come home.”

“Castiel, you…”

“Enough, Gabe. Don’t worry, I’ll catch a cab home from the airport. I’ve got to go.”

“Castiel….”

Castiel turned off his cell so his brother wouldn’t call back. 

***

Cas’ eyes had deep shadows under them the next morning. “You okay?” Dean asked, as he flipped a chocolate chip pancake into the air.

“I’m fine.”

Dean didn’t believe him, but couldn’t risk the fragile bond they had going by pushing Cas into talking about something that he obviously doesn’t want to talk about.

“Missouri said she’d be here around one.”

“Great.” Cas wasn’t eating. Who didn’t like chocolate chip pancakes? 

“I can make you something else.” 

“These are fine.”

“There’s that word again. In my experience, ‘fine’ doesn’t mean fine, it means something is really bothering me.”

“In this case, it means fine. I’m just not hungry.”

“Cas, a very smart guy once told me ‘You can shut me out and make us both miserable or we can enjoy the time we have left. It’s your choice.’ I listened to that guy.”

Cas hung his head, hiding his soft smile. “Smart, huh?”

“Yeah.”

***

The afternoon went better for Castiel. Missouri played the arrangement while they practiced the vocals. There was a lot of joking around because Dean would override Castiel’s parts. Name calling ensued and finally Missouri threatened Dean with duct tape.  
“I can’t help it.” Dean pouted when the two others ganged up on him. “Maybe we could just sing the song together, you know, like two part harmony.”

Missouri stared at him for a few seconds and then a grin split her face. ”Dean Winchester, you are a boy genius! Your voices have the same pitch. It could work.” She bustled back to the sound booth and made some adjustments to the control board. She flipped a switch so she could be heard in the studio. “Let’s try it from the top.”

City sidewalks busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air  
There's a feeling  
of Christmas  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you'll hear

Cas leaned over so that his shoulder rested against Dean’s. The first stanza was a little choppy, but it was the first time they sang together. Missouri was nodding for them to keep going.

Silver bells silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
ring- a- ling hear them ring  
soon it will be Christmas day  
Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush  
home with their treasures

By now, they were singing to each other, sharing smiles. Forgetting that Missouri was there. 

Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle  
You'll hear  
Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day.

“That was amazing!” Missouri called out as the final notes faded. “We just need to work on the timing. Let’s run through it again.”

After seven run-throughs, they voices were in perfect harmony and Missouri told them she would be in on Saturday afternoon when Garth was here and they could probably lay down the final track then. 

***

Early evening found them in the shower together. Dean’s eager mouth sucking at Castiel’s tongue, bruising his lips with his assault. Dean dropped to his knees, taking the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth. Tonguing and sucking, his hand stroking the hard shaft. Castiel hands on the cool tile, to keep his knees from buckling. 

“So good. Love how you suck me.” Dean looked up and Castiel could see him smiling around a mouthful of his cock. His beautiful lips stretched around the thickness, hand firm on the base, working him. “Love seeing you on your knees.”

He felt Dean’s answering hum against the sensitive head and he groaned, trying desperately to keep his hips from driving his cock down Dean’s throat. Castiel’s balls drew up tight, he was close, so fucking close. 

Dean gripped the cheeks of his ass and pulled him close, letting Castiel know he wanted him to fuck his mouth, fuck that beautiful, hot mouth. Castiel tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, holding his head steady and began to pump into the heat. His moans loud over the cascading water. “God, Dean, I’m going to come. Fuck…Dean…” 

Castiel watched Dean sucking him, his mouth frantic, taking all he had and more. He could feel Dean’s moans around his cock. “Dean…fuck, Dean.”

Suddenly, Dean pulled off, his fist gripping Castiel’s cock, pumping him, stroking him. Castiel stared in amazement as his cum sprayed onto Dean’s lips, his chin, his cheeks. Pearly rivulets, clinging to the freckled skin and dark stubble, mixing with water and washing down Dean’s body.

“God, Dean. That was fucking hot.”

Dean stood, a smile that should be illegal gracing his darkened lips. Castiel kissed him, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. “I love…I loved that.”

His hand reached down to comb through Dean’s bush, the back of his hand grazing Dean’s hard cock. Dean gasped when his thumb rubbed over the slit, smearing Dean’s juices down over the length. Castiel stroked him. “Tonight, I want you to bury this beautiful cock in my ass and fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I will be feeling it for days.”

Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth. “Such a filthy mouth. God, I love it when you talk like that.”

“I’ll be doing more than talking with this mouth. I’m going to spread your sweet ass and tongue fuck you. Eat your fuck hole until you are shaking under me. Begging to fuck me.”

The sounds that came out of Dean’s mouth were primal, his hips fucking Castiel’s fist. “You want to come, Dean? Or should I make you wait?” Castiel took his hand away.

Dean’s hips continued to thrust, seeking friction. “No, please….” Dean started rubbing his cock against Castiel’s stomach, rutting like a dog in heat.

“No? You don’t want to come?” Castiel’s voice was a purr next to Dean’s ear. 

“Cas, need to…God…please let me…” Castiel gave him a feral smile and gripped his dick, his thumbnail scraped over the tender head of Dean’s cock and Dean’s scream was almost inhuman. Castiel felt the hot spurts against his stomach, cock and thighs. Gently, he pushed Dean against the tiles to hold him up. The younger man was trembling and whimpering as the aftershocks rolled over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay...but Christmas was...well...it was Christmas. Everyone was at my house and I had no time on my own to write. Hopefully, you will forgive me.

Dean’s fingers interlocked with Cas’ on the front seat of the Impala. They exchanged brief glances and soft smiles as Dean drove to The Roadhouse. Once there, Dean took his guitar case from the back seat. It was still early for a Friday and the bar wasn’t crowded yet, but he knew by nine the place would be packed, especially since everyone knew Dean and some of the other members of Impala 67 were going to be jamming.

Benny was already there, sitting at the bar talking to Ellen and Bobby. Victor, Impala 67’s drummer was setting up his drums on the small stage. Dean didn’t see Kevin, their keyboard player, but he knew he’d be there. 

By 8:45, there wasn’t an empty table or bar stool. Cas sat next to Benny, while Dean stood behind Cas’ stool, his hand resting on Cas’ waist. 

“You going to play with us, Cas?” Benny asked.

“I don’t think my style would mix with yours very well,” Cas said ruefully.

“You can sit in on a few, Kevin has all our sheet music,” Dean offered.

“No, I’ll just relax and watch you play. I’ve never been to one of your concerts, so this will be a new experience for me.”

A few minutes later, Dean hopped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. The applause and screams were deafening. He introduced the band, talked about his last tour and told a few off color jokes that had Ellen shaking her head. He saw that Cas was grinning at him. 

“We have a celebrity in the house tonight and I want y’all to give Castiel Novak a round of applause. He’s a classical pianist who’s played in Central Park. Now, we’ve never got to play there, so he is all that and a bag of chips. Make him feel welcome, guys.”  
The crowd’s applause was loud and Ellen made Cas stand up. Dean saw that he looked somewhat embarrassed. 

“Cas and I are working on a duet for a Christmas CD. As soon as I have an exact release date, I’ll have it posted on our website and Facebook page. Now, are you ready?”

Once again, the crowd roared. Victor counted out three beats on his drumsticks and the show began. Dean loved performing for his hometown. This was more intimate and he could relax and just feel the music. It was a lot different when he was on the road playing to thousands of fans.

The first set went by quickly. They played some of their older songs and the crowd sang along to most of them. Even with the air conditioner cranked down, Dean’s shirt was soaked with sweat by the time they took a break.

He made his way to the bar, stopping to speak to old friends and fans. When he got to Cas’ side, the man was holding out a cold beer.

“Thanks.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas firmly on the mouth, causing a chorus of ‘ahs’ from a group of young fans. Dean grinned at them.

“Isn’t he hot, ladies?”

The girls came in closer, asking for pictures and autographs from Dean and he obliged. One brazen young woman asked him to sign his name on the skin right below her waistband. 

“Sure, Sweetheart, pull those jeans down just a bit. We don’t want you to get arrested.” Dean took the permanent marker she gave him and signed his name with a flourish and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

After they went back to their table, Dean leaned back so his hips were between Cas’ thighs, his back to Cas’ chest. 

“Your fans are…outgoing.” 

“They can get pretty wild. I’ve had some ask me to autograph their underwear, while they were still wearing them. You’d be amazed.”

“Hmmm.” Cas murmured.

Dean turned to face Cas. “Not jealous, are you?” Dean was smiling, but his eyes were serious. He’d dated a few people that couldn’t handle the adoration of the fans. They were insecure and it caused a lot of problems, which led to angry breakups.

“I don’t have a claim on you, Dean.”

Dean took another swig of his beer, not sure if he liked Cas’ answer. 

***

During the second set, Dean stripped off his shirt midway through the third song of the set and the female members of the audience went crazy. Under the lights, his skin glistened and Castiel could see the tiny rivulets of sweat running down his chest.  
Was he jealous? That was a good question. Watching Dean touching the fan’s skin made him uncomfortable. Was that jealousy? Seeing the female fans trying to touch Dean’s bare, wet skin made him…what? He was the one having sex with the man. He was the one that Dean kissed in front of the fans. He was the one Dean…liked…wasn’t he?

Castiel nodded to the bartender and anther beer appeared. After awhile, Castiel lost track of the number of beers he drank. Or the number of shots he’d done with Sam. When the band called it a night, Dean jumped off the stage and grinned at Castiel over the heads of his fans. Several hands caressed his chest and back, but Dean didn’t react. Castiel noted that he was polite but his eyes were on Castiel.

“Hey, Babe. Did you enjoy the show?” Dean inserted himself between Castiel’s thighs again.

“I don’t think jealous is the word.”

“Huh?” Dean looked at him quizzically.

“I’m not jealous…at least I don’t think so. I think if…we were really a couple, you would be true to me.” Castiel closed his eyes. God, he was drunk and talking…talking about stupid stuff…he needed to keep his mouth shut.

“Cas, you need to lay off the booze. You’re shit faced.”

“Luc cheated on me.”

“I know. Come on, we need to get you home.”

“I loved him.” God, he needed to just stop talking. 

“Yeah, well, he was a dick. He didn’t deserve you.” Dean hauled him off the stool and the room spun around. 

“I don’t feel well.”

“Probably not. I saw the shots you were pounding back with Sam. Y’all drank a freakin’ liquor store.” Dean put his arms around Castiel and led him across the crowded room.

“Dean, I want to marry you!” A blonde with huge breasts called out.

“He’s taken, Blondie.” Castiel called back, almost losing his balance.

Dean laughed. “Not jealous, just possessive, huh?”

“Possessive. That’s the word…” That was the word he’d been searching for earlier. “But I’m not…obsess...obess...obsessive.”

“No, Cas, you’re just drunk.” 

Castiel allowed Dean to help him into the car. Once Dean started the car, he turned to Castiel. “If you feel sick, let me know. If you puke in my baby, I’ll have to hurt you.”

***

Dean helped Cas up the stairs. He thought about putting the older man in the guest room, but with only two days left, Dean just wanted to be near him. He got to the edge of the bed and Cas collapsed and curled into a fetal position.

“Cas, we got to get your clothes off.” Dean tugged off Cas’ shoes and tossed them aside. Undressing a drunk Cas turned out to be hard. Cas wasn’t any bigger than Dean, but he was dead weight. Dean was exhausted by the time Cas was down to his boxers and tucked under the covers.

Dean stripped and brushed his teeth. He crawled under the covers and Cas rolled towards him. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean froze. He couldn’t breathe. He’d wanted to hear those words, but not when the man was drunk off his ass. Would he even remember?

He pulled Cas close. He felt small puffs of air on his chest from Cas’ soft snores. “I love you too, Cas.”

Dean lay awake, for once allowing himself to think about a life with Cas in it. They could schedule their tour dates to be the same and maybe even the same cities. Cas could record here and Dean could spend time in New York. It could work. Sam would think he was crazy. Planning a life with someone he’d only known a couple of weeks. It was crazy, but…no…it was crazy.

***

Dean woke first and tried to untangle himself from Cas’ arms and legs. The man must be part octopus. Every time he got one arm free, the other would hold him tighter. He finally extricated himself and went downstairs to start the coffee. He had a feeling Cas wouldn’t be feeling to good when he woke up.

After he put on the coffee, he headed back upstairs. He just got to the top when he heard the sound of vomiting. He winced. He’d had his fair share of bad hangovers. Cas was on his knees in front of the toilet when Dean entered the bathroom. He didn’t speak, just opened the cabinet and removed the aspirin. He ran water into a cup and handed them to Cas.

“Thanks.” 

“Garth’s flight lands at 11:48. Your brother is on the same flight. Sam is picking them up and taking them to the hotel. Everyone is supposed to meet here at two.”

Dean paused and Cas just grunted before laying his head on the cool porcelain.

“Okay, Sunshine…I know you feel like crap, but you have less than two hours to pull yourself together.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not right now, Snookums. I’ll bet your breath would knock a buzzard off a shit wagon.”

Cas gave him the finger and Dean laughed as he started the shower. He stripped off his boxers and stepped over Cas. The hot water felt good. He was massaging the shampoo into his hair when he heard the door slid open. He didn’t open his eyes, but he did smile.

“I brushed my teeth.”

“Good boy. Now you may kiss me good morning.”

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid last night.”

Dean turned away to rinse the shampoo out. “Nah, nothing too stupid.” He didn’t remember. Dean expected as much, but it was still painful. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, his erection pressing between Dean’s ass cheeks. “Uhm, someone’s horny.”

Instead of answering, Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s flaccid cock. “You’re not.” It was a statement not a question.

“I could probably be persuaded.”

Dean felt Cas’ mouth on his neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin while his hand stroked his cock lazily. Dean pushed the self-pitying thoughts out of his head and focused on the feelings of Cas’ mouth and hand. Blood began to fill his dick and he moaned, pushing into Cas’ fist.

Cas unsnapped the cap off the bottle of baby oil and poured it over Dean’s ass. He ran his fingers through the slick oil before pushing one gently into Dean’s tight body. Dean moaned as Cas’ long finger went deeper, seeking his prostate. 

“Ahhhhh.” Dean’s body jerked when Cas found the sensitive gland and brushed over it.

“Feel good, Dean?”

“Yes. So good.”

Cas lifted Dean’s leg and propped it on the tiled bench, while his finger twisted inside of Dean. “I need you.”

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back. “Hurry…give me another.”

Cas pushed in a second finger. Dean’s body felt languid, the pulse of the hot water, Cas’ body behind him, his fingers in him…he felt so good. 

“More.” Dean’s hips rolled back. He felt the push and stretch of Cas’ third finger.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” Cas’ voice in his ear caused a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“I want…you…your dick…fucking me.”

“Are you ready for my dick?”

“Yes.” Dean moaned when Cas drew his fingers out of his hole. 

“Shit. Forgot a condom.” Cas pulled away to open the shower door, but Dean’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“I’m clean, Cas.”

Cas stared at him in amazement. “I got tested after Luc…” Dean nodded his assent. He trusted him, not one doubt about the risk. He’d never trusted anyone enough to bareback, until Cas.

“Then do it. Don’t make me wait.”

Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock at his rim, pushing slowly, opening him. Dean’s hands braced against the tile and he took a deep breath as Cas pumped his hips, filling him, inch by glorious inch. His body stretched and burned, taking Cas’ nine inches until he felt Cas’ thighs against his own. Cas was still, waiting for Dean’s signal.

“Make love to me, Cas.” Where had those words come from? He braced himself for Cas’ laughter, but it never came. Instead, Cas’ hands moved over him, his chest, his hips, his balls. Cas pulled out and slid back in, slow and easy.

***

“Dean, you are so tight, so beautiful, so perfect. I want you so bad,” Castiel whispered, his breath in Dean’s ear. He wanted to make love to this man. To love him and to be loved by him.

Castiel moved his hips slowly, wanting to make this last forever. They had so little time left. He shifted so he could watch his cock moving in and out of Dean’s body. It was such a turn on. So hot. Dean’s body taking every inch of him. His balls brushing against Dean’s. 

“God, Dean…I want to make you come.”

Dean reached down and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s, their hands stroking faster. “I want you to come inside me, Cas. I want to feel your cum.”

Castiel sped the movements of his hips to match the strokes on Dean’s cock. He could hear his balls, slapping against Dean’s now. 

“Close, Cas…close.”

Castiel thrust faster and faster, he felt the burn in his balls, felt the wave of pleasure as it coursed through his body. “DeanDeanDean.” His cock throbbed as it pumped his load into Dean’s hot channel. 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean cried out, his hand guiding Castiel’s. Castiel saw Dean’s semen hit the tiles and run down towards the drain. 

He slowly pulled out, holding onto Dean’s waist, not wanting to let him go. He kissed Dean’s neck and shoulders, murmuring nonsensical words against his skin. Eventually, he pulled back and reached for the soap. He knelt and washed Dean’s open red entrance. He stared as his own cum ran down Dean’s thighs. Gently, he kissed Dean’s opening, letting his tongue lap at the rim. He felt Dean’s swift intake of air.

“Cas, God…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst, but stay tuned....

Garth Fitzgerald was an unimposing man. He was very slim and geeky, but he was becoming one of the most powerful men in the recording business. When he exited the plane, he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, not an Armani suit. Gabe, on the other hand, wore a royal blue suit with a flashy yellow tie.

Sam shook hands with Garth and pulled Gabe in for a hug. The three men talked business while they walked to Sam’s SUV. Once they were inside, Gabe dropped his bombshell. “My brother is in love with your brother.”

“Whoa…wait, what?”

“You heard me, Big Guy.”

“I knew Cas liked Dean and they were having…” Sam blushed an intense shade of red.

“So, our two boys are doing the nasty, huh?” Garth grinned.

“Not cool. I won’t let Castiel get his heart broken again.”

“Gabe, come on, they’re grown men. Damian was a douche. Dean’s not like that. They’re friends. You can’t fall for someone in…what…less than two weeks.”

“Friends with benefits. The best kind to have.” Garth added his two cents to the conversation.

Gabe and Sam continued as if Garth wasn’t there. “Has Cas told Dean about his feelings?”

“You’re kidding, right? His private life was smeared all over the world, he won’t say dick.”

“If Dean cares about Cas, he’d tell him…I think.” Sam looked like he didn’t believe what he just said.

“I think you both should butt out and let Dean and Castiel handle their love life.” Both men turned to look at Garth. “Hey, just sayin’.” 

***

Missouri ran the music twice, so the two men could listen to the final track. After the three men arrived from the airport, Dean and Cas ran through the vocals. Garth clapped his hands after the second run-through. He was taking pictures of everyone on his cell phone. Dean thought he was a strange little man, but he couldn’t fault the guy’s brilliance.

“Freakin’ amazing. I knew the two of you would be perfect for each other.” Silence met his words. He looked around, “What?”

Dean was the first to snap out of it. “Yeah, Missouri says our voices have the same pitch, so that’s why we decided to do two part harmony instead of share the lyrics.”

“Great decision. So, let’s put this baby to bed.” Garth nodded to Missouri and she started the music. Cas and Dean ran it through perfectly. 

“Great job, guys.” Garth stood and clapped both men on the back. “I was in the studio with Jon and Yo Yo Ma day before yesterday and that one is in the can too. I’ve got one more duo to check on and then we’ll be ready to cut the CD. I plan on a Black Friday release date. I want everyone in New York for the release party and we’ll have plenty of interviews on the network morning and late night shows. Now, Sam, if you would take me back to my hotel, I’ve got some calls to make. I’ll see you guys in New York.”

It felt anticlimactic after Garth and Sam left. Gabe stayed in the sound booth talking to Missouri while she finished making the final tweeks and sent the digital file to Garth’s office.

“I guess that’s it. It turned out great, huh?” Dean said softly.

“Yes, Dean. I am pleased.” Cas sounded stiff, like he did that first day. 

“You okay?”

“I just want you to know that I’m glad I came to Kansas to do this project. And, I’m glad I met you, Dean.”

“I’m glad you came to Kansas too.” Suddenly, Dean was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell Cas not to go back to New York. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to kiss him and never stop. Instead, he hung his guitar on the wall rack and stepped inside the sound booth to talk to Missouri.

***

When Dean entered the booth, Gabe left to go find his brother. Cas had walked out of the studio and his older brother found him on Dean’s back deck.

“You and Winchester sounded great. It’ll be the best track on the CD.”

Cas gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It turned out good. Dean is very pleased.”

“Have you told him how you feel?”

“No, he can’t know. He’s got a life here, his tours, his family. “

“If you love him…”

“NO! There is no ‘if’, Gabe. I love him, but I’m leaving on Monday morning so it’s a moot point.”

“Castiel, you’ve got to….”

“Enough!”

“Fine, be miserable. See if I care.” Gabe turned and went back into the studio. He wanted to hit something, or someone. His brother was hurting and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

***

The four men picked up Garth at the hotel and went out to a local steak restaurant for dinner, Garth, Sam and Gabe carried the conversation. Cas and Dean were very quiet, but no one commented on it. Afterwards Gabe and Garth were dropped off at their hotel and then Sam drove home. Dean and Cas got into the Impala and drove in silence to Dean’s house.

That night, they had sex. It was quiet and intense. Neither man slept afterwards, though they both pretended to. Dean watched the LED numbers flip over on his alarm clock. At three, he slipped out of bed. He was halfway across the bedroom when Cas spoke.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. Just thirsty. Go back to sleep.”

In the kitchen, Dean started a pot of coffee. He wasn’t going to sleep so he might as well get some caffeine in his system. He stared at the machine, watching the black liquid dip steadily into the pot.

“Talk to me.” Cas’ voice startled him.

“Nothing to say.” Dean turned back to the coffee maker. 

“Dean…”

Dean rounded on him. “Look, Cas, it’s been fun. You’re getting on a plane tomorrow morning and that’s okay. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Yeah, it’s been fun.” Cas turned and left the kitchen. Dean raked his hand through his hair, then sent his coffee mug flying down the counter until it flew off and crashed to the floor. 

“Son of a bitch!”

***

Castiel made it to the top of the stairs when he heard the crash, Dean’s curse and the slamming of a door. He paused, warring with himself to go back to Dean or stick with his original plan. He continued to Dean’s room, gathering his belongings. Taking them to the guest room, he packed quickly. He called the airlines and had his flight changed. He had two hours, so he called a cab. His shower only took him five minutes. 

Suitcase by the front door, Castiel waited. When he’d come downstairs, he saw Dean through the back window, standing on the deck and said a silent prayer that he stayed there until he could leave. He couldn’t take a goodbye from Dean. It would hurt too much. Fate was kind and the cab arrived quickly. 

As he boarded the non-stop flight to New York, Castiel hung his head, not speaking to anyone. He slept fitfully until the pilot announced their final approach into JFK. 

He didn’t call Gabe. The cab took him to his apartment and he stood at the window, looking out at Central Park. His cell phone had fourteen missed calls, all but one from Dean. The latest one was from Gabe. Cas erased all the messages without listening to them. Darkness fell and he watched the lights of New York come on. At 8:30, his phone rang. 

“Yeah, Gabe.”

“Where the fuck are you? Why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“I’m home.” Castiel looked around his apartment. It wasn’t a home, not like Dean’s house.

“Can you call your boyfriend and get him off my back?”

“Please do not refer to him as my boyfriend. We had sex, Gabe, nothing more. If he wanted me to stay…if he wanted more, he would have said so.”

“Really? Do you realize how stupid you sound? If he wanted more, HE would have said so. Dear brother, why didn’t you say so?”

“Gabe, please.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache starting.

“Call him.” Gabe hung up.

Castiel paced the floor of his living room. If Dean wanted him to stay, he would have said so. He would have…

***

Once he’d broken his favorite coffee mug, Dean slammed out of the house and found himself in the studio. Music always soothed his mind. So, he played his guitar, putting his heart into the music. Suddenly, the words came to him. He grabbed the folder of blank sheet music and a pencil off the shelf and started to write. 

Three hours later, he had his song. He grinned and raced into the house. Cas was probably still in his room sulking, but this would fix things. This would make Cas see…

The door was open and everything was gone. His clothes, his book on the nightstand…he ran to his room and Cas’ toothbrush was gone. 

Dean’s hands shook as he called Cas’ number. It went straight to voice mail. Again…straight to voice mail. Every hour, Dean called, until he couldn’t do it anymore. The sound of Cas’ voice on the recording tore out his heart. 

He called Sam. “I need Gabe’s number.”

“Hello to you too, Dean.”

“Give me Gabe’s number.” 

“Dean, are you…”

“God damn it, Sam! Just give me the fuckin’ number.” Dean paced his bedroom in long, tense strides.

After Sam rattled off the number, Dean pushed the end button without even saying goodbye. 

“Gabe, where the fuck is your brother?”

“Whoa…Dean? What are you talking about? Isn’t he with you?”

“If he was here, I wouldn’t be calling you, would I?” Dean snapped out.

“Listen to me, you pompous ass, if you’ve hurt my brother, I will personally cut off your balls and use them for earrings.”

“He left without saying a fuckin’ thing. He won’t answer his phone.”

“Sorry, Kid. I haven’t heard from him.”

Again, Dean hit the end button without another word.

***

The end of August was hot and muggy. Castiel only left his apartment to go to the bookstore. He read all the Harry Potter books. Then he downloaded all the movies and watched them. He played his piano and he tried to write music but failed miserably. Gabe visited often, but Castiel wouldn’t speak of Dean.

When September rolled around, Gabe had enough. He told Castiel that Julliard wanted him to teach another semester. Castiel jumped on the chance. September ended and October began. The month was spent teaching and playing a concert with the New York Symphony Orchestra. The days were good, leaving no time to think of Dean. Nights were still bad. He got a prescription for Ambien, just so he could sleep.

November was cold and damp in the city. His students showed so much promise and talent, so he spent extra hours with them. Even doing some one-on-one instruction, anything to keep him from going back to his empty apartment. Gabe continued to call every day, just to check on him. Occasionally, they would go to dinner, but Castiel still refused to talk about Dean. 

He knew from his Internet searches that Dean was doing his fall tour in the western states and his latest CD was released. He bought it. But it stayed in the cellophane wrapper, sitting on his coffee table. Along with all Dean’s other CDs. 

Thanksgiving was approaching fast and Castiel got a call from Garth regarding the release party and his schedule of events. He and Dean were set to appear on Craig Ferguson’s late night talk show. He was fine until he hung up the phone and then he had a panic attack. He couldn’t breathe; a cold sweat chilled his body. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t see Dean again. All the feelings that he’d repressed would come back to him.

***

Dean spent September in the recording studio with Impala 67. They had four songs, including the one he just finished, ready for their next CD. The latest CD was released at the end of August and went gold its first week out. 

Sam listened to Dean’s song and tried to talk to him about Cas, but Dean refused to discuss the man. Dean’s temper was closer to the surface than usual and the band was tired of him before the fall tour began. 

Before leaving for the first leg of the tour, Dean visited the same tattoo parlor that did his first ink. Meg was surprised and pleased to see him. She sketched out his idea and the skin art was finished in two sittings. She asked him the meaning of piece, but he just said it was a favorite song.

The fall tour started the first weekend of October. They started in Seattle and would end in San Diego with shows in Portland, San Francisco, LA, Las Vegas. The six week tour would end mid November, just in time to get ready for Thanksgiving.

The tour was going smoothly. Dean and the rest of the band were on the bus between Las Vegas and LA when Benny saw the tattoo for the first time. The ink started on Dean’s left shoulder blade, crossed his spine and ended midway on his right shoulder blade.

“You have it bad, Brother.”

“What are you talking about?”

Benny spun him around and traced the opening notes of ‘The Piano Man’ on Dean’s back. 

“No one else might recognize it, but I’m not just anyone.”

“Just don’t say anything…especially to Sam. Please.”

“Didn’t he ask about it?”

“Yeah, I told him it was just random notes.”

Benny smacked him on the back of his head. “You lied to Sam! Mon Ami, between the song and this…” Benny poked at the tattoo. “…you need to….”

“Don’t tell me what I need, Benny.” Dean pushed away from his friend and stomped off to his bedroom. 

***

Benny watched him go, shaking his head. Dean was gone for the pianist. He pulled out his cell.

“Sam, we need to talk.”

Benny felt better after the conversation with Dean’s brother. He just hoped that Sam could help his brother. If Castiel Novak didn’t reciprocate Dean’s feelings, well in Benny’s eyes, he was an idiot.

***

Thanksgiving was always controlled chaos. Dean did the turkey and ham every year, with the rest of the family bringing sides and desserts. People milled around the living room and spilled out onto the deck since the weather was mild. 

Dean was just about to dig into his second slice of pie, when Sam made his announcement. 

“Dean and I are flying out in the morning, so we can get Dean to the television studio. Everyone needs to watch the Craig Ferguson show tomorrow night to see him. After we film the late show, we go to Crowne Plaza for the CD’s release party.”

“I want my CD autographed by Cas,” Ellen said to Dean. “And you, of course.”

“You just love Novak because he sang for you.” Jo chimed in.

“Too bad he only had eyes for Dean, or I’d leave Bobby.” Ellen joked, her hand patting Bobby’s knee.

Dean pushed his uneaten pie away and began clearing off the dishes.

Ellen looked at Sam after Dean disappeared into the kitchen. “What are you doing to fix this?” she whispered.

Sam looked exasperated. “Why do I have to fix his mess?”

“Because he was always there to fix yours,” Ellen said, matter-of-factly.

“I know and I’m working on it.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Can’t you hum something besides Metallica?” Sam asked quietly.

“You know I hate flying. Metallica calms my nerves.”

“Do you want to go over the schedule?”

“Not really. You lead, I’ll follow.” Dean looked out the window, winced at Kansas dropping away below him. 

“Mr. Winchester, would you like your complimentary champagne?” The very well-endowed flight attendant asked, bending over so all her ample cleavage was on display.

Dean stared at her, frowning. “It’s only nine in the morning.”

“A mimosa then?”

“He’ll have a Coke,” Sam said, trying to look around the cleavage that was currently in his face.

“Thanks, Sam.” 

Dean played a game on his Ipad while Sam worked on his laptop. The flight was quiet in the first class section, though Dean could hear a baby crying back in coach.

“Sam, this interview…”

Sam looked up from his laptop.

“Cas is going to be there, right?”

“Yeah.”

Dean went back to his game. Sam watched him for a few seconds and then said, “Dean, did you…fall for the guy?”

“I don’t want to talk about it okay. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Gabe said Cas was in love with you.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t speak…couldn’t breathe.

“Dean? Dean? Are you okay?” Sam turned in his seat. “Dean, talk to me. Shit….”

Sam stood up and motioned for the flight attendant. “He wants the champagne now….no scratch that, give him a shot of bourbon.” 

The woman nodded and moved briskly towards the galley. Sam sat back down.

“Dean, talk to me. Are you have a panic attack or something?”

“Why didn’t he tell me himself?” Dean’s voice was only a whisper. He never looked up from his phone, though his eyes weren’t seeing it.

“I don’t know. Maybe he was just as stubborn as you. Or maybe he was just scared, I mean…look what that jackass did. You’re high profile, just like he is. Maybe he was scared if it didn’t work out…you know.”

“I would never talk to the media about something private like that. If he thought that, then he doesn’t know me at all.”

“Dean, you were only with him for a few days. He doesn’t know you, not really. And you don’t know him. Maybe this isn’t love, maybe it was just lust…I mean, damn, when was the last time you got laid?”

“It wasn’t just sex!” Dean’s voice carried and every first class passenger turned towards him. Sam did his best to block his brother with his body. 

“I’m just saying that maybe when you see him, you’ll find out it was just…it wasn’t…love.”

“It was.” 

“Well, if it was, what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?” Dean finally looked away from his phone. He stared at his brother, waiting for Sam’s words of wisdom.

“If I were you, I’d make sure he knew I loved him.”

“And if you were me, how would you do that?”

“I could call in a favor and you could sing “Blue Eyes” on Craig Ferguson’s show. Cas will know it’s about him.”

“I thought we were just supposed to talk about the Christmas CD and then perform that.” But the wheels in Dean’s head were already turning.

***

While Dean was showering, Sam made his call.

“Yeah, he’s got it bad. He got pissed at me when I told him it was just sex.”

Gabe laughed. “I got the sheet music you sent and it’s already with Ferguson’s band. I think everything’s a go.”

“How’s Cas holding up?”

“He’s a freakin’ basket case. He keeps asking me if Ferguson is going to let us see the questions beforehand. He’s already tossed his cookies a couple of times today. I might have to get the poor kid a valium.”

“This is going to work, right?” Sam was nervous. This was his brother’s future and they were getting ready to push their stubborn brothers together on national television. Cas could really freak after all the crap last year.

“Don’t worry. I’ve talked to Ferguson and he’s on board. Just wait until they see the picture that Garth put in the CD booklet.”

“What picture? You’ve got to see the CD already?”

“Yeah. Your copy should be waiting with the doorman. Garth had it sent by messenger this morning. I snagged Castiel’s before he could see it. I suggest you do the same.”

“Okay. I’ve got to go, he’s getting out of the shower. See you at the studio.”

Dean came out of the bathroom followed by clouds of steam. He wore his towel slung low on his hips. Sam was sprawled across Dean’s king sized bed. 

“How much time we got?”

“You have thirty minutes before we have to catch a cab. In fact, I think I’ll go downstairs and see if the doorman will get us a cab.”

“His name is James. He’s been here ever since I bought the place. And you can call him, you know that.” Dean dropped his towel to pull on a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Yeah, I know, but being on the plane cramped my legs, I need to walk some. I’ll just meet you downstairs.”

Dean watched his brother leave the apartment. Sam sure was acting weird. He pulled on his jeans, a tight pair that showed off his ass, and then a black t-shirt with a green and black plaid shirt over it. He was nervous. This was the first time he’d sing “Blue Eyes” in public. The band liked it, but would Cas understand. There were so many things that could go wrong. It was national television for God’s sake. Cas didn’t need a media circus, not after the shit storm Luc Damian caused. He just needed Sam to cancel his plan.   
Dean couldn’t do go through with it. 

***

“Castiel, could you step it up. The cab is downstairs.” Gabe paced the living room of his brother’s apartment, nervously. All their plans sounded so good, but now that the hour was near, Gabe began to second guess himself. Castiel might not be able to handle the media frenzy this would cause. He could see the headlines now, ‘Rock Star Serenades Classical Pianist’…news at eleven. Jesus, what had they done?

Castiel came out of his bedroom and Gabe whistled. “Dude, looking sharp.” 

His little brother was dressed in a tailored tux, similar to those he wore at his performances but this one didn’t have the more formal tails. Garth had given instructions that Castiel was to wear formal attire to play the piano, while Dean would be wearing something similar to what he normally performed in. Garth wanted them to look like opposites, which was the point of the whole CD project. 

Gabe noted that Castiel still looked green. “Did you take the Xanax I gave you?”

“Yes, Gabe.”

“Great, let’s go.”

Castiel was silent in the cab. Gabe talked continuously about the weather, the CD, Garth and anything else he could think of to keep Castiel from passing out on him. A seasoned performer, Castiel didn’t get nervous, but this wasn’t just any performance.

The two men were led to the Green Room. The monitor on the wall showed the stage where Ferguson’s desk and couch were. Gabe would be watching from here, while Castiel and Dean were interviewed. 

A production assistant entered the room with a clipboard. “Dean Winchester will go on first with a short musical number, then Craig will ask him to be seated. Then he will introduce you and you will go sit beside Winchester. After Craig does the interview about the Christmas CD, you will both go to stage right and perform it. A piano is set up and Winchester’s guitar will be leaning on the bench. Let him pick it up before you sit down to play. The band has the sheet music and will follow your lead. Any questions?”

Castiel swallowed nervously. “Dean is doing a song first?”

“Yes, Sir. It was a last minute change and we had to bump an author, but hey, Winchester’s last album just went platinum, so it’s all good. You’ll be able to watch it on the monitor.” He gestured at the big plasma screen.

Castiel sat on the overstuffed couch. Then he stood and paced and then sat again. Gabe wished the Xanax would kick in.

***

Dean paced in the Green Room next door. “Where is Cas?”

“He’s next door with Gabe. Don’t freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“You’re freaking out.” 

The same production assistant entered their room. “Mr. Winchester, you will go on first and go right to stage right and perform your song. Your guitar will be propped on the piano bench, if you don’t remember to put it back there, a stage hand will do it for you. After your song, Craig will ask you to be seated. Then he will introduce Mr. Novak and he will come sit beside you. After Craig does the interview about the Christmas CD, you will both go to stage right and perform it. You will need to pick up your guitar before Mr. Novak sits down to play. The band has the sheet music and will follow your lead. Any questions?”

Dean shook his head dumbly. His heart was racing. This was it. This was going to happen. What if Cas freaks? What if Sam lied and Cas doesn’t love him? What if he doesn’t like the song? God, he was going to throw up.

Dean watched the large monitor. Craig Ferguson took the stage and did his monologue. Then he told the studio audience and all the viewers that he had two special guests. Dean didn’t hear the rest because the production assistant came to take him to the stage.

Sam clapped him on the back. “Dean, you can do this.”

Dean nodded and followed the man out of the room. He walked out to applause and picked up his guitar. He quickly picked out the camera with the glowing red light. That was the camera to play too.

He stepped up to the microphone and smiled his famous Dean Winchester smile. “I wrote this song a few months back about a guy I’m crazy about. I hope you like it. He’s never heard it before, so I hope he likes it too.”

Dean played the opening cords and began to sing.

If his blue eyes don’t get you, oh I’ll bet you  
The sunshine of his smile sure will.  
With a twinkle of his eye  
He’ll make you proud you’re living  
And with his smile, you’ll think for a while that you’ve touched Heaven  
There’s no way to explain the feelings  
That you’re going to feel  
If his blue eyes don’t get you, oh I’ll bet you  
The sunshine of his smile sure will.

He’s not quite a devil but still  
He’s no angel but I’d have to say sometimes he’s both  
I think that’s just to get his way  
When he looks in your eyes and he smiles  
Lord, you’ll know you’ve been thrilled.  
If his blue eyes don’t get you, oh I’ll be you  
The sunshine of his smile sure will.

He will tease you  
He can make you feel so strong  
And his touch, he’ll make your heart stand still  
Yes he will  
And if his blue eyes don’t get you, oh I’ll bet you  
The sunshine of his smile sure will  
If his blue eyes don’t get you, oh I’ll bet you  
The sunshine of his smile sure will

Dean finished the song to applause. Craig Ferguson stood clapping and motioned him to take the couch.

“That song is a bit different from your others, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’ve never wrote a song for someone special before.”

“So this man…I can say that, can’t I?” At Dean’s nod, the host continued. “This man means a lot to you?”

“I love him.”

“Wow, that’s great. It’s a seriously big deal, then?”

“I’d like to think so.” Dean smiled at the host and only those that knew him extremely well would guess he was nervous.

“Can you tell us about him?”

“He’s a musician too. But he’s the real deal, ya know? He plays classical music, you may have even heard him. He’s played the Garden, Central Park and Carnegie Hall.”

“Oh, he’s famous as well, then?” Craig Ferguson asked, tapping the Christmas CD on his desk. 

“He is.”

“Now, let’s change the subject for just a minute. You just finished a Christmas CD and it will be released tonight across the country. It is a series of duets between rock stars and classical musicians. You did a duet with our next guest, Castiel Novak.” The host stood and the crowd applauded as Cas came out from behind the curtain.

***

Castiel stared at the monitor as Craig Ferguson took the stage. He barely heard the monologue. His stomach was in knots but the Xanax Gabe gave him was starting to work. His heart didn’t feel like it was bursting from his chest anymore. 

He watched as Dean walked out to the applause and picked up his guitar. He looked right at the camera.

When Dean stepped up to the microphone and smiled, Cas felt an ache in his chest. Gabe put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine, Castiel.”

“I wrote this song a few months back about a guy I’m crazy about. I hope you like it. He’s never heard it before, so I hope he likes it too.” Castiel heard the words but didn’t comprehend them. Who was the song about? 

The camera focused on Dean’s hands as he played the opening cords and then panned out as he began to sing. Castiel listened. He stood and walked to the monitor, his hand going up to touch the screen.

Dean finished the song to applause. Craig Ferguson stood clapping and motioned him to take the couch.

“That song is a bit different from your others, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’ve never wrote a song for someone special before.” Dean wrote that song about…it was still to crazy to think about.

“So this man…I can say that, can’t I?” At Dean’s nod, the host continued. “This man means a lot to you?”

“I love him.” 

Castiel turned to Gabe, eyes wide. “Did you know about this?”

Gabe nodded. “He loves you, Castiel. He said it on national television. He publically announced that he’s in love with a man, with you. Did you hear that song? He wrote it for you.”

Castiel’s eyes went back to the monitor.

“He’s a musician too. But he’s the real deal, ya know? He plays classical music, you may have even heard him. He’s played the Garden, Central Park and Carnegie Hall.”  
“Mr. Novak, you’re up. Please follow me.”

Castiel was surprisingly calm as he came out from behind the curtain. He heard the applause, but he only had eyes for Dean. Dean stood, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans. Castiel took the host’s extended hand and shook it.

Dean moved aside so Castiel could sit next to the host. 

“Castiel, you and Dean are going to perform Silver Bells for us, but before you do, let’s talk about the CD. This project was the brainchild of Garth Fitzgerald. All the proceeds are going to the charity Random Acts, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.” Castiel’s eyes were on the host, but could feel Dean’s presence beside him.

“I’ve got a few pictures that came off the CD booklet and I’ve been told you and Dean haven’t even seen the CD yet. Let’s look at them.”

Castiel looked at the large screen as pictures of Jon Bon Jovi and Yo Yo Ma laughing at a stuffed Rudolph flashed on the screen. Then Joshua Bell’s face filled the screen mugging for the camera with a grinning Chad Kroeger.

Castiel was very aware of Dean’s thigh pressed against his on the couch, but his eyes were on the screen and then their faces were there. He and Dean were leaning into the microphone, their eyes on each other, and he saw it. Dean loved him, he could see it in his eyes. Why didn’t he see it then?

He turned to Dean and Dean smiled. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too.” Castiel forgot the cameras, forgot the audience, forgot Craig Ferguson. His hand found Dean’s and held on to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative liberties with the song "If Her Blue Eyes Don't Get You". It was written by Curly Putman, Steve Pippin and Richard Hill and was recorded by the late Marty Robbins. All talented men in their own right. I needed a song about blue eyes, but this was the only one that made sense.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to finish this one up in the next chapter....or maybe two...

To Castiel, the elevator ride seemed to be in slow motion. His eyes never left Dean. The rocker’s hair was longer than it had been, the lines around his eyes seemed more pronounced and he looked thinner. Castiel couldn’t imagine wanting anyone as much as he wanted Dean at that moment. 

When the doors slid open, Dean exited first but turned aside so Castiel could lead the way. Castiel fumbled nervously with the key, but finally got the deadbolt open. Dean entered the apartment and whistled. 

“Nice view.” Dean looked out of the floor to ceiling windows for a few seconds, then his gaze racked over the rest of the apartment. Castiel followed his gaze and tried to see it from Dean’s perspective. It was stylish, but cold. Castiel didn’t have any family pictures on the walls, just abstract art the decorator had picked out. Dean ran his hands over the granite countertops, bare except for an expensive coffeemaker. 

“You don’t use the kitchen.” It was a statement, not a question, but Castiel shook his head anyway. 

“Dean.” Castiel took a few steps towards Dean and Dean met him halfway. The kiss was tentative, more of an exploration. Lips against lips, then Dean took Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down. Castiel moaned. He felt lightheaded, the need and want that had built up for fourteen weeks was right under his skin. He could feel it trying to claw its way out. His breath hitched and then Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth and he let Dean take from him. The kiss seemed to suck the air out of his lungs. 

“Cas, God, Cas…I want you so fuckin’ bad.”

Castiel didn’t trust his voice. He answered the only way he could. He reached up and pushed Dean’s shirt off his shoulders, slowly, reverently.

The jarring notes of Beethoven’s Fifth startled them both. Castiel rested his forehead on Dean’s and growled. 

“Let it ring.” Dean whispered. His own hands gripping Cas’ tux jacket like a lifeline. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice held regret. Castiel wasn’t as laid back as Dean. A ringing phone needed to be answered. He reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out the offending cell. 

“It’s Garth.”

It was Dean’s turn to growl. “Better answer it.”

The phone call was short. Garth was sending a limo and would be there for Castiel in fifteen minutes. Castiel told the producer that Dean was with him but still needed to change. Garth was arranging for the limo driver to pick them both up, drive to Dean’s and wait while Dean dressed for the party.

Since the release party was a formal affair, Castiel stayed in his tux. They made an unspoken agreement not to start anything they could not finish, and so Castiel showed Dean around his apartment and they held hands until it was time for the limo.

At Dean’s apartment, Castiel decided to wait in the limo. He didn’t trust himself to be around Dean when he was changing. Dean got out of the limo and raced into the building.

When he appeared twenty minutes later, Castiel felt like one of the cartoon characters when their eyes bugged out. Dean swept out of the building in a classic black, tailored tuxedo. In lieu of a black bow tie like Castiel wore, Dean’s was dark red with a matching cummerbund. The stark whiteness of the shirt showed of Dean’s tan skin. 

The driver opened the door so Dean could enter the limo. He sat across from Castiel and after a few minutes, Dean grinned. 

“Quit staring at me like that. I feel like I’m being sized up for dinner.”

“You definitely look good enough to eat.” Castiel’s voice was deep, husky and filled with lust. Dean swallowed and Castiel watched his Adam’s apple move up his neck. He watched Dean’s skin flush and knew the sexual tension was getting to his partner as much as it was to him.

The limo sped through downtown and by the time it pulled up in front of the venue, Castiel’s cock ached with need. He didn’t see how he could get through an evening and not explode.

As they stepped out, flashbulbs flashed and popped around them. Reporters with microphones stuck them into the men’s faces. Questions were called out so rapidly, they could not have answered if the wanted to. Castiel felt a wave of panic, but suddenly Dean’s hand was in his, grounding him and he took a deep breath. Dean was with him, beside him and he could get through anything. 

As the reporters got bolder and started pushing into the couple, a tall form elbowed through the crowd.

“Hey. Hey.” Sam’s voice was loud enough to be heard over the excited voices of the media. “I will answer as many questions as I can, but Dean and Mr. Novak need to get inside now.”

Sam left little room for argument and two large security guards pushed their way through the crowd to escort the men inside. Castiel sent Sam a grateful look before they were led into the building.

The party was just beginning and Dean spied several people he knew. He hauled Castiel towards a group of men who looked ill at ease in their formalwear. Dean introduced Castiel to the members of Nickleback and their wives and girlfriends. Castiel managed to shake hands and hold polite conversation but when he turned and found himself face to face with Jon Bon Jovi, Castiel’s mouth dropped open.

“Cas….Cas…seriously…are you fangirling over Jon? Jesus.” Dean snapped his fingers in front of Castiel’s face and Jon just smiled.

“I’m a big fan of yours, Castiel.” 

“I’m…I’m…pleased to meet…” Castiel stammered and Dean sent a mock glare to his friend.

“It appears my boyfriend is a fan of yours.”

Jon Bon Jovi continued to smile at Castiel but spoke to Dean. “I heard rumors. The media has been blowing up about your taping with Craig Ferguson today. How did some farm boy from Kansas nab a real musician?” His dancing eyes and grin showed Castiel he was joking with Dean.

“Hey, I’m not a farm boy. Besides, he nabbed me.”

Castiel’s nerves at meeting the gorgeous singer eased as he listened to Dean banter with the man. He could tell they were friends and had a lot of mutual respect for each other. Dean had been right though, he was fangirling over the rock star. 

The room swelled with people and it became hard to maneuver. They made it up to the bar and that is where Sam and Gabe found them. 

Dean grabbed his brother and Castiel heard him say thanks for handling the media. Castiel wondered what Sam had told the vultures. Gabe must have read his mind, because he leaned in and told Castiel that Sam read a statement that the two of them prepared earlier and explained that Dean and Castiel would do an exclusive interview with People magazine tomorrow morning.

Castiel paled. “Gabe, no. No interviews. I can’t.”

Gabe put his hand on Castiel’s neck and rubbed it soothingly. “Don’t worry. You, me, Dean and Sam are going to put our heads together. We’ve got to give an interview or the media will be surrounding you two like sharks and if we don’t give them the facts, they’ll make shit up. Once Craig’s show airs tonight, it’ll be worse. We’ll go over all the questions beforehand and you and Dean can have final say before it goes to print.”

Dean had been looking at Castiel with concern and he took a deep breath. “Okay, but make sure we have final say, please, Gabe.”

“You got it. Now, go mingle. Sign some autographs.”

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. A huge screen did a slideshow of all the pictures Garth had taken of the recording artists. Castiel just stopped in the middle of a conversation with a renowned cellist when the picture of him and Dean flashed up on the screen. The cellist smiled gently. “He’s quite handsome, you are a lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Dean had approached without Castiel noticing. The young woman nodded to Dean with a knowing smile. She introduced herself and finished talking to Castiel about her plans to travel to China. He barely heard her, but he smiled and nodded. Dean’s hands were on his waist, but his thumb was under the waistband, touching bare skin and she could have been speaking Greek for all Castiel knew.

Garth took the podium and gave his speech, the representatives of Random Acts, the charity that would benefit from the sales of the CD were there to say a few words and the media roamed the room, interviewing and photographing everyone. Dean and Castiel answered questions about the CD, music and their individual careers but refused to discuss their personal lives. 

For Castiel, it was an exhausting evening. But watching Dean handle the press and other invited guests made him proud. Dean was so strong and sure of himself, whereas Castiel was more introverted. 

“You’re good for him.” Sam’s voice startled Castiel and he turned to the tall man.

“He’s good for me.” Castiel responded with a half-smile.

“Just don’t ever let him get away with his bullshit.”

“Bullshit? Dean?” Castiel smirked and Sam laughed. 

“He hates to talk about what’s bothering him.”

“Is that why he didn’t tell me his feelings? Because it bothers him? Does loving me bother him, Sam?”

“No. When Dean realized he was in love with you, that wasn’t an issue. He loves you with everything he has. What bothered him was not knowing if you loved him.”

Castiel looked out over the crowd and his eyes found Dean. He was at the bar with Jon Bon Jovi doing a shot of something, his smile was wide and it made Castiel smile.  
“I should have told him my feelings. We wasted so much time.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got the rest of your lives.”

“I don’t even know his favorite color or if he likes mushrooms…how could I fall so much in love with someone and not even really know them?”

“I don’t know, Castiel. All I know is being apart made you both miserable. So what if you don’t know his favorite color is red and he really hates mushrooms. You know you love him, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then everything else will fall into place.” 

***

Dean looked over and saw Cas and Sam in a quiet discussion. Cas looked like he was contemplating the meaning of life. He wondered what they were talking about so seriously. 

“When do you think we can escape?” Dean asked Jon after shooting his second shot of tequila. 

“Anxious to get home to your boyfriend?” Jon asked without any trace of malice. That’s why Dean considered him a friend.

“Yeah. I have a few months of making up to do.” 

Jon nodded to the bartender but Dean covered the shot glass with his hand. “No more for me.”

“Going soft on me, Dean? We used to drink until we puked or passed out, whichever came first.”

“Having someone special changes a person.”

“Yes, it does, Dean.” Jon turned his shot glass over on the bar, preventing the bartender from filling it.

Dean made his way through the crowd, stopping to talk to a few people, but his eyes were fixed on Cas. He wanted him. He needed to feel his skin, kiss that mouth, run his fingers through his crazy sex hair.

When he reached his side, he curled his fingers around Cas’ neck and pulled him close. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered. His eyes met Sam’s for a moment and his brother mouthed the word ‘go’. Dean knew his brother would say their goodbyes for them.

No one noticed them leaving the party. A few reporters remained outside and cameras flashed, but security didn’t let them get close and the limo sped away. 

“Where to, Gentlemen?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas and Cas gave the driver his address, simply because it was closer. Cas’ doorman opened the limo door and then rushed to open the door to the building. The elevator doors closed and Dean grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt and pulled him close. His lips crashed into Cas’ and for a split second he felt pain as his mouth was crushed against Cas’, but after that, the only thing he was aware of was the taste of champagne on Cas’ tongue, the heat of Cas’ mouth and the tiny moans that one of them was making.

The doors slid open and Cas was the one who pulled back, his breathing ragged. “My floor…’

Dean chuckled at Cas face, he looked so cute but totally sex crazed at the same time. Dean grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the elevator. He watched Cas fumble with the key a few times before he took it from his trembling fingers.

He found himself pressed against the door within seconds of its closing. With one hand Cas was removing his bowtie and the other was fisted in Dean’s hair, their lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Dean surrendered and he felt Cas’ tongue on the roof of his mouth, running along his teeth, sucking on his tongue.

Dean’s hands managed to get his own bowtie off and he flung it away. He groaned in frustration when he couldn’t manage to undo Cas’ shirt buttons. Giving up temporarily, he pushed the black jacket off Cas’ shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Cas’ hand left Dean’s hair only to tug at Dean’s jacket. In Dean’s addled brain, he knew they weren’t getting naked fast enough.

“Shhhhh.” He whispered, gripping Cas’ hands. Cas growled, trying to pull away. “No, baby, stop. At the rate we’re going, it’ll take hours to get each other undressed. Let’s just…I’ll take care of me and you take care of you…”

“Hate fucking tuxedos.” Cas muttered, his forehead against Dean’s, gasping for air. 

Dean laughed and put his hands to Cas’ chest, giving him a shove backwards. Dean took off his jacket and dropped it, his eyes offering a challenge to Cas. He grinned when the corner of Cas’ mouth quirked. Cas began to unbutton his shirt slowly and Dean’s mouth felt dry. Cas’ hips were moving seductively from side to side. The man was stripping for him and God, it was hot. Cas flipped his cuff links off and Dean heard them hit the marble floor. The shirt dropped off Cas’ shoulders and then his fingers found the hem of his plain white undershirt. He lifted it a few inches, allowing Dean a good look at the dark line of hair that disappeared into his slacks. Dean’s remembered where that trail led to and he groaned. 

Cas brought the shirt up inch by inch, showing Dean his taut stomach, then his dusky nipples, nipples that Dean knew were sensitive to his touch. He reached out but Cas took a step backwards. 

“Cocktease.” Dean muttered, without any real heat. He’d allow Cas to play his little game, but paybacks were a bitch.

The undershirt was tossed away and Cas ran his hands down his chest, running over his nipples down his stomach, teasing at the waistband of his pants. Dean’s eyes were fixed on his long fingers as they followed that dark, happy trail. Dean felt his breath quicken again as Cas unbuttoned his slacks. He heard the sound of the zipper as Cas pushed it down, inch by tantalizing inch. His hips were rolling forward now, moving in a beat that only Cas heard. 

Dean’s hand moved to the bulge in the front of his own pants. Pants that were suddenly very confining. Pants that were getting wet as his cock leaked. 

Cas hung his thumbs on the waistband and pushed down, then he turned so Dean was given a view of his sweet, tight ass as the pants dropped. Holy shit, Cas wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Fuck, Cas.”

He heard Cas’ soft laugh as the pants dropped lower, leaving his ass completely bare. Dean groaned, his hand itched to touch it, trail his fingers over the smooth, white skin. 

Still holding the waistband, Cas toed off his shoes and socks, then allowed the pants to fall to his ankles. He kicked them off and then his hands moved to his ass, slightly spreading his cheeks, giving Dean a perfect vision of his puckered hole. He could make out the dark hair between Cas’ legs and Dean bit his lip remembering Cas’ bush, how dark and thick, how it smelled of sex.

Dean couldn’t not touch now, he’d let Cas have his fun, but he needed to get his hands on him. He stepped forward and grabbed Cas’ waist, pulling him back against Dean’s erection. He ground against him, letting Cas feel what he did to him. Cas tipped his head back and let Dean rut against him.

“Such a fuckin’ tease.” Dean whispered, hips still grinding against Cas’ bare ass. “You want me to fuck that pretty ass of yours, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Cas’ voice was deep, raspy, sexy as hell. 

“I should make you wait…make you beg for my cock.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear and then he nipped at the lobe before moving his mouth down the side of Cas’ neck.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hips and spun him, shoving him against the door. Cas’ hands instinctively slapped against the door. He grunted as Dean held him there. Dean knew he could easily get away but Cas stayed still and submissive. 

“Don’t move.” Dean ordered, quickly undressing. When Cas’ head turned to look at him, he pushed it back against the smooth wood of the door. “No, you don’t get to watch me undress. A tease gets punished.”

“Dean, please.” Cas stayed still, but Dean noted he was trembling. Once Dean shucked off his boxers, he pressed his body to Cas’ again.

“Do you feel my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want it?”

“God, yes.”

“Where? Do you want to get on your knees and suck me or would you rather have me fuck you with it? Or maybe you want both. Is that it? Do you want me to fuck your sweet mouth and then fuck that sweet, sweet ass?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean stepped back. “Get on your knees, Cas.”

Cas turned and let his eyes rack over Dean’s body. Dean loved how his skin was flushed with need. Loved how his cock was hard and jutting out from his body, the head slick with arousal. Cas lowered himself to his knees and looked up at Dean. The man’s blue eyes were so dark with lust they looked black.

Dean took his cock in his hand and stroked it and Cas’ eyes dropped, his mouth slightly open, his tongue moving along his lower lip. “You want this?”

Cas nodded and Dean gave him a feral smile. He moved forward until he could run the head of his cock along Cas’ jawline, letting his own juices leave a trail on Cas’ face. Cas mouth opened, trying to take it in his mouth, but Dean pulled back. “Uh uh. You haven’t begged yet.”

If possible, the blue eyes darkened even more and Dean felt his cock throb. He may have been teasing Cas, but his own need was going to push him over the edge.

“Please let me suck your cock.” Cas held Dean’s gaze, his body and his words were submissive, but his eyes were predatory.

Dean leaned in, pushing the head of his dick against Cas’ lips. Cas opened his mouth and took him in. Dean groaned at the rush of hot wetness. Cas’ tongue swirled and stroked him. “God, Cas, your mouth…so good.”

Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s ass, pulling him forward. Dean understood the silent signal and began to move his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of Cas’ mouth. He felt Cas adjust the angle and he went deeper, the head of his cock brushing against the back of Cas’ throat. He gripped Cas’ hair and rocked his hips. With his other hand, he trailed his thumb down Cas jaw, up to his lips that were wrapped so tightly around his dick. He knew he had to stop him because he was almost to the point of no return. He pulled back and both men groaned with frustration. 

“Need to be inside of you, Cas.” Dean reached down and Cas took his hand, allowing Dean to pull him to his feet. 

“Bedroom.” 

Dean followed Cas across the living room and down the darkened hallway. The bedroom was in complete darkness but he sensed Cas moving ahead of him and he followed. Then Cas turned on the bedside lamp. Cas crawled onto the bed, then turned over and lay down. He spread his legs, knees bent. Dean looked down at him and closed his eyes, thanking God and everything holy that he had this man as his own.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled, the soft smile that made Dean fall for him all those weeks ago. “I love you too, Dean.”

They remained like that for several seconds. Finally, Cas raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to fuck me until I can’t walk?”

“As much as I like looking at you spread out like an all you can eat buffet, I think I’d rather fuck you.”

“There’s lube in the bottom drawer.” Cas pointed to the drawer of his nightstand. Dean bent down and opened it and grinned. “You are a kinky son of a bitch.” The drawer held several different bottles of lube, something called numbing cream, massage oils, a box of condoms, as well as several different vibrators, anal beads, plugs and handcuffs.

Cas shrugged. “What can I say? I love sex.”

Dean had a sudden unwanted thought and he sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Cas. He had to ask and he knew that the answer wouldn’t make a difference in the way he felt, but still.

“Cas, while we were…apart…did you…”

“Dean.” Cas sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean. “You were all I thought of. You were who I fantasized about.” He paused but Dean felt there was more, so he didn’t speak.  
“When your CD went gold, I went out and got drunk. I was at a club and I was so…so angry and missed you so bad that I wanted to…I thought that fucking someone else would help get you out of my mind.” Dean tensed, not liking where this was going, but unable to speak…unable to stop Cas’ words.

“I hit on a man, God, I was so drunk. We were dancing and he was kissing me…and I must have called him by your name because he stopped and walked off the dance floor. I just stood there, in the middle of all those people and cried. A really nice guy led me off the dance floor and bought me a coffee. He was so nice and so gorgeous and all I could do was talk about you.”

Dean let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “What about you? I wouldn’t blame you if you…”

Dean cut him off. “No, Cas. I never even looked at anyone else. I was such an asshole to my friends and family. You haunted my days and nights. There were so many times I wanted to call you, but you left without saying anything. I thought you didn’t…you couldn’t love me.”

He felt Cas’ lips on his shoulders, his hands, so warm and solid against his chest. “I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and brought it to his lips. “I guess we were both kind of stupid, huh?”

“Yes. Stupid is an understatement.” His chuckle was soft against Dean’s neck. 

“Way to ruin a mood, huh?” Dean said ruefully.

“It’s okay, just lay with me, Dean. You don’t know how many times I just wanted to reach over and touch you.”

Cas clamored over the bed, trying to tug down the comforter without having to get off the bed. Dean watched for a second and then stood to help him. He crawled under and wrapped his arms around Cas. They lay in silence, the only sound was their even breathing. Dean smiled when Cas began to softly snore and right before he went to sleep, his thoughts were of a future where Cas was beside him for the rest of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, but there is an epilogue too. I really enjoyed writing this one and loved everyone's comments. You guys are the best!

Castiel woke to the faint sound of a cell phone. He groaned and tried to cover his head, but something…someone was on the comforter. Then the memories of the evening came flooding back. He sat up on one elbow, Dean lay on his stomach still sleeping soundly. He was about to get out of bed to find his cell when something on Dean’s shoulder got his attention. He pulled the sheet down and saw Dean’s tattoo. He must have gotten this after Castiel left Kansas. It was completely healed and Castiel traced his fingers over the first few notes and then stopped. He blinked in disbelief. 

“Dean.” He said his name softly.

“Hmm.” Dean murmured and then shifted onto his side, just on the verge of waking. 

“Dean.” Castiel repeated the word, louder this time.

“…wrong?” Dean’s eyes opened briefly and then closed again. Castiel gave him a light shake.

“Wake up, Dean.” 

“I’m awake.” Dean rolled over on his back, blinking at the sunlight streaming into the windows. Castiel had forgotten to pull the vertical blinds last night, so the room was very bright. “Time is it?

Castiel looked at his alarm clock. “It’s after eight.”

“Why are we up so early?” Dean raked his hand over his eyes.

“My cell was ringing and I was going to get it when I saw your new ink.”

Dean turned his head towards Castiel. “I figured you’d see it last night, but well, I screwed up the mood.”

“When?” Castiel traced his fingers over Dean’s chest.

“Not long after you left. I kept remembering you on stage at The Roadhouse, playing that song for Ellen and maybe that’s when I fell in love with you. As the weeks passed, I never thought you’d see it.”

“You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah? 

“Yeah.” Castiel traced a circle around his nipple. Dean took Castiel’s fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking them into his mouth. Then he used his teeth to nip them. 

“How much time do we have?” Dean murmured, rolling over, pinning Castiel under him.

“The interview is set for eleven.” Castiel reached up and wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Plenty of time to continue where we left off last night.”

Dean’s mouth sucked at mark right under Castiel’s left ear before answering. “You may have to help me remember where we were last night.”

“I think you were going to fuck me.”

“Hmmm, that’s right. It’s coming back to me now.” Dean nuzzled Castiel’s neck, his cock rubbing slowly against Castiel’s. Dean shifted his weight and he rocked back on his knees, so he could work his mouth down Castiel’s chest. He paused in his journey downwards to swirl is tongue in Castiel’s naval. He looked up and met Castiel’s eyes before burying his nose in his thick curls, his tongue licking at the base of Castiel’s cock and then licking up the underside. Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s hair, enjoying the slow easiness of their love making.

***

Dean pushed Cas’ thighs apart and sucked a testicle in his mouth, gently rolling it before taking in the other. He heard Cas moan and looked up. Cas’ face was flushed, his mouth open, eyes hooded as he watched Dean. Dean dipped his tongue down, lapping at Cas’ hole. 

“Dean.” His name was a barely a whisper. Cas arched his back and rolled his hips. Dean licked and sucked until he felt the muscle relaxing. He watched as Cas reached over to the nightstand. A dark blue plastic tube was pushed into his hand. 

“Eager?” Dean asked, using his teeth to leave a mark on Cas’ inner thigh.

“Yes.” Cas spread his legs wider. He looked wanton. 

Dean uncapped the tube, his mouth never leaving Cas’ skin. He squeezed the cool gel onto his hand and rubbed his fingers together, warming the clear lubricant. His eyes locked on Cas’ as his index finger pushed into the tight channel. 

Cas mewled and writhed as Dean fucked him with his slick finger. Dean added another finger and he heard Cas gasp when his fingers brushed over the small gland. “Feel good, Babe? Do you want more?”

“Yesyesyes.”

Dean sucked the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his lover at the same time he slipped in his third finger. Cas was panting and moving against Dean’s fingers. Fucking himself on Dean’s hand.

“Now, please, Dean.”

Dean let Cas’ cock drop from his mouth as he rose up on his knees. He added more lube to his hand and slicked up his shaft. Dean lifted Cas’ hips and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean guided the head of his dick to Cas’ entrance. He gave a quick push, breeching the rim and sinking slowly inside his lover. 

They didn’t move, just stared at each other, Dean felt… perfect. He gave Cas a slow smile and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, open mouthed, but not deep. Dean put every bit of love he felt into that kiss and it took his breath away. Cas must have been feeling the same because when Dean lift his head, Cas’ eyes were wide and full of wonder. 

“I dreamed of this…of kissing you, making love with you, but this…this is better than any dream.” Cas’ words rocked Dean’s world. His hips moved, slow and easy. While his hands held him up above Cas, Cas’ hands were free to roam and they caressed every inch of skin they could reach. This was not the frantic coupling like their first time, this was different than anything Dean had ever done. There were whispers, kisses and sighs. Dean wanted this to last forever and if that made him sound like a freakin’ pansy, so what. No one would know but Cas.

Dean felt the heat in the pit of his stomach, felt it building slowly, felt his balls tightening. “Cas, I’m gonna come, baby.”

Cas’ only answer was his hand going up to Dean’s neck so he could bring him down for a kiss. He was panting into Cas’ mouth and his hips accelerated from a slow rhythm to an erratic thrusting. Dean’s moan was captured by Cas’ sweet, hot mouth. He fell into the abyss with a small cry. 

***

Castiel watched his lover’s face as his orgasm took him. He was lost in Dean’s eyes, eyes that looked surprised and awed at the exact moment he emptied himself into Castiel. He could feel the throb of Dean’s cock, the spurting warmth of his cum. Castiel was so intent on Dean’s climax that his own caught him off guard. His body jerked, back arching as he came between them. The muscles in Dean’s arms trembled and then Castiel felt them relax as Dean’s weight settled over him. 

His long fingers drew circles over Dean’s back and then traced over the place where he knew the new ink lay. Perhaps he should get a tattoo….he loved the idea of music…Dean’s was just so perfect. Dean loved him enough to permanently mark his skin. Permanence. Is that what this was? He’d thought his relationship with Luc was permanent, but he’d never felt like this. He’d never thought of waking up with Luc in ten years…never thought of having a child together. A child? That thought should have scared him, but it didn’t. 

Castiel felt Dean shift, bringing him out of his thoughts. He groaned as Dean pulled his spent cock out of Castiel’s body. As Dean rolled off of him and the air hit the cooling cum, he shivered. 

“Shower?” Dean mumbled beside him as if sensing his discomfort. 

“Yes.” 

Neither made a move to get up, though Castiel did pull the sheets up and over them. 

“You going to get up and start the shower?” Dean asked, turning slightly to look at Castiel.

“Top is supposed to start the shower.” Castiel was pleased at his new rule.

“Says who?”

“It’s just a rule, everyone knows it.”

“You’re full of shit. It’s your house, your shower. I’m a guest. You start it.”

“A guest, huh?”

It took another ten minutes of good natured arguing before Dean got up and started the shower. Castiel grinned triumphantly after Dean disappeared into the bathroom.

*** 

Dean had insisted the People magazine crew come to Castiel’s place since it had the better view. Since they just got out of the shower when the doorman called and announced Sam and Gabe, the living room was still was covered in various pieces of their clothing. Gabe rolled his eyes as he stepped over Dean’s jacket before making his way to the sofa. Sam just shook his head, looking scandalized. 

“I think you need to pick your laundry up before they get here,” Gabe said offhandedly. Dean and Castiel retrieved their clothing while giggling like school children. 

Dean was wearing Castiel’s bathrobe and Castiel was in a pair of Julliard sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

“I don’t have anything to wear for this interview,” Dean said to the room at large. 

Sam tossed a gym bag at him and he caught it midair. “You wouldn’t survive without me.”

Dean smirked. “Thanks, Dude.”

“Dean, I’ll fix some coffee while you go get dressed.” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and made his way into his kitchen.

Dean disappeared down the hall and Sam looked quizzically at the floor. He reached down and picked up a cuff link. “God, really?” He said, putting it on the granite countertop.

Castiel cocked his head sideways and furrowed his brow. “There’s another one around here somewhere.” Sounding like finding cuff links and various articles of clothing in his living room floor was an everyday occurrence.

Sam spent the next few minutes searching under furniture while Gabe went over some of the questions the People interviewer was going to ask.

Dean came out freshly shaved and dressed in snug fitting jeans and a Margaritaville t-shirt. His feet were bare. “You forgot shoes, Sam.”

Gabe looked down at Dean’s feet and shrugged. “They wanted some candid shots of the happy couple, so bare feet are fine.” 

“If you say so.” Dean plopped down on the leather loveseat and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Castiel stopped by the man to hand him a cup of coffee before he left to get dressed.

Sam gave a triumphant shout and held out the other cuff link. He looked at Dean’s cup of steaming coffee and muttered, “Where’s mine?”

“In the kitchen, I guess.” Dean took a sip and groaned in pleasure.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Gabe looked up from the papers he held and laughed. “Hey, Sam, when you get your coffee would you mind pouring me a cup. One sugar and a splash of cream.”

Sam huffed and set about making their coffee.

***

The article came out that Thursday and it was hand delivered by courier to Cas’ apartment. The two men looked at the magazine with trepidation. Gabe and Sam had looked at the article before it went to print and assured them it was a good piece. They were the cover story and the picture on the cover was the one Garth had taken of them singing into the microphone, the one that had been shown on Craig Ferguson’s show. The headline read, ‘Love at First Sight for Rock Star and Classical Pianist’. 

Dean snuggled up to Cas on the couch and opened the magazine. He found the page and began to read it aloud. After he was done, they looked over the pictures, except for the cover and one shot of them leaving the limo at the release party, all the pictures were taken in Cas’ apartment on the day of the interview. Cas and Dean sitting on the couch, Cas and Dean drinking coffee looking out over Central park, Cas and Dean holding hands, Cas laughing at Dean’s outrageous comment about their first kiss.

“All in all, I think it’s a good article.” Dean tossed the magazine back on the coffee table and rubbed his foot up Cas’ calf. 

Their first few days together were spent inside Cas’ apartment. They cooked and watched television, they made love and kept their phones on silent. Sam and Gabe left them alone for the most part. 

After the magazine hit the stands, Gabe and Sam were bombarded with requests for interviews, but they handled everything. They didn’t disturb the two lovers until the second week. Over beer and pizza, they agreed to go on the Ellen show, but refused all other interviews.

“If Cas was a woman, we wouldn’t have even made the news,” Dean complained. “This is all about two high profile gay men and I’m ready for it to be over.”

“Dean’s right. I just want to ignore it and some other celebrity couple will take our place in the headlines soon enough.”

Sam and Gabe agreed with them and then the four put their heads together to see how to work out their schedules. Dean was adamant about spending as much time with Cas as possible, even if it meant rearranging his tour. Cas’ next class began right after Christmas break and ran through mid-May. Dean’s normal tour dates ran from February through the end of July. They sat down with a calendar after all was said and done, Cas would fly back to Kansas with Dean for the holidays, then they would return to New York until May for Cas to teach. Dean’s tour would begin at the end of May and go through November. The other members of Impala were on board with the changes. Gabe got busy booking Cas’ appearances in the same cities as Dean’s tour. They could both get some studio time while they were in New York. It would take some work, but both men were confident they would make it work.

Their original idea of not living together had good intentions, but when all was said and done, Dean sold his New York apartment right after they got back from the holidays. Cas had really enjoyed Christmas in Kansas and all the traditions Dean’s family had. Michael and his fiancé flew in for New Years, along with Gabe. The party at The Roadhouse was full of great memories.

As January turned into February, Cas and Dean had a routine. Cas taught every weekday, and while he was at the school, Dean wrote and collaborated with his band via Skype. They learned about each other, Cas’ favorite color was blue and he loved mushrooms. They had a few arguments, but nothing overly serious and Cas always called Dean on his bullshit. They spent a lot of time playing together and one of their favorites, Always, by their friend Jon Bon Jovi, became their song. Cas said his song, Blue Eyes, was his alone and did not qualify for their song.

In mid-February, Disney approached them about doing the soundtrack for their new animated movie. It was the first time they’d worked together professionally since the Christmas CD. Cas worked on the opening score while Dean put words to the music. Disney was very pleased and the two men were on the red carpet at the premier in May. The score won a Grammy that year and their picture, both men in stunningly sexy tuxedos, was plastered on every tabloid and Twitter page for several weeks.

Dean’s tour kicked off in Atlanta and Cas was on the bus with him as they rolled into the historic southern city. Cas did a guest appearance with the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra and then played to a sold out crowd at the Fox Theatre. Dean’s concert at the Georgia Dome fell in between the two, so he got to be at both of Cas’ shows and Cas was backstage at his. 

***

On the last day of July, they were in Chicago. Dean played the House of Blues with his old friend Adam Levine. Once again, Castiel did his fangirl thing, leaving Dean to pout until Castiel made it up to him with a blowjob backstage. On their one year anniversary, Castiel played at the Chicago Symphony Center. Unknown to Dean, Castiel had put Sam and Gabe on a mission. While Dean was backstage talking to Castiel, their family and friends took their seats in the first row. 

Dean was about to give Castiel his customary good luck kiss before taking his seat, when Castiel spoke.

“Will you stay in the wings?”

“Sure, if you want me too, but I have a seat in the front row.” 

“I know.” Castiel smiled and took the stage. He played his first concerto and then stood. He looked over at Dean, just behind the heavy velvet curtains and smiled. Dean looked confused and that made Castiel’s smile even broader.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I guess you’d have to be living under a rock to not know that my boyfriend is Dean Winchester.” The crowd roared.

“Other than a taping of the Craig Ferguson show, we’ve never played on stage together and tonight I want to rectify that situation. So, will you welcome him please?”

Castiel turned and watched as Dean stepped nervously out onto the stage. He smiled and waved. When he got to Castiel he leaned in for a kiss and he whispered, “What the hell, Cas?”

“As you can probably imagine, our lives are filled with music, but our song…our favorite song to play together was written by our friend, Jon Bon Jovi. So, Dean…” A stagehand came out and handed Dean his guitar and it was only then that Dean saw the guests on the front row. Castiel knew the instant Dean spotted them because his eyes widened and he cut his eyes to Castiel in question.

Castiel ignored the look and he took his seat on the bench. Just like at home, Dean propped his foot on the bench beside Castiel. Castiel played the opening notes and Dean joined in. They sang together and again, just like at home, they lost themselves in the song and the audience fell away. As Castiel’s hands came to rest in his lap, the crowd stood. Dean smirked as if to tell Castiel that he was going to pay for this, but when Castiel slid off the bench and took a knee, the audience quieted. Dean stared down at him and a wave of nausea hit Castiel. What if this backfired? What if Dean wasn’t ready? It was too late and Castiel closed his eyes and pulled the box out of his jacket pocket.

“Cas?” Dean looked stunned.

“Dean, will you marry me?” Castiel’s eyes opened to gaze up at Dean, scared of what he’d see.

“You crazy idiot.” Dean knelt in front of him and took the offered ring. It was a simple gold band and Dean slipped it on his ring finger. He looked up and grinned.

Castiel’s heart was racing. Dean hadn’t said yes, but he was wearing the ring. Was it a yes? Was he just trying to keep Castiel from being humiliated in front of a thousand people? 

Dean leaned over and kissed him gently. “Don’t look so scared, Babe. The answers yes.”


	17. Epilogue

“Daddy, I hate the piano. I want to play the guitar.” The five year old stomped his foot, and Dean knew he was building up for a full on tantrum. He took after Cas when it came to tempers.

“John, you know the deal. You play piano until you turn ten and then if you still want to play the guitar, we’ll get you lessons.”

“But Daddy…”

“No buts.” Dean pointed his finger to the black baby grand that sat next to the bay window overlooking the new pool. After John came along, Dean added on to the living room, put in a pool and add another bedroom. Cas’ apartment in New York was sold and they made Kansas their home. Cas stopped teaching at Julliard and now he was a guest professor at KU when he wasn’t touring. Now that John was starting kindergarten, Dean changed his touring schedule again. He would only do tours in the summer months and around holiday breaks. 

John knew Dean wasn’t the pushover like his Papa was and he took his place on the bench to begin his finger exercises. He was still wearing a pout when Cas let himself in the back door. 

“Same argument?” He asked his husband with a quick kiss to the cheek before putting down the grocery bags.

“Yeah.” Dean waiting until Cas had untangled himself from the plastic shopping bags before wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “Missed you today.”

“You say that every day.” Cas leaned back against him, enjoying the warmth of his husband’s chest.

“And I miss you every day.” Dean nibbled at Cas’ ear.

“Papa!” Their son yelled from the living room. “Papa, come here.”

“Your son has been a complete brat today,” Dean said as Cas pulled away to go see what John wanted.

“Just like his Daddy.” Cas threw a grin over his shoulder.

Dean stood in the doorway and watched Cas standing behind their son, their dark heads together as John whispered in his father’s ear. Charlie had given them a wonderful gift when she asked to be their surrogate. John looked just like Cas, his blue eyes were just as expressive as Cas’. 

He went back to making dinner, knowing Cas would let him in on the ‘secret’ John had just told him. He grinned as John banged out Mary Had a Little Lamb with as much enthusiasm as he had for brushing his teeth.

***

“So, what’s the big secret this time?” Dean asked Castiel later that night after the dishes were done and John was in bed.

“He was bargaining with me.”

Dean was straddling Castiel’s hips and rubbing massage oil into Castiel’s back. 

“Really? About what?”

“He said that when his new baby brother was born, he could play the piano and John could switch to guitar.”

“What was the bargain?”

“He said if we made the new baby play the piano instead of him that he’d clean his room every day.”

“Like that would happen.” Dean dug his fingers into the tense muscles and Castiel moaned. “So, what if he gets a sister?”

“He says that won’t happen because girls have cooties.”

Dean laughed and let his fingers move down Castiel’s sides to his ass. Dean had such strong hands and he couldn’t wait to have those hands…”

“Dean? Have I ever told you that I loved your hands?”

“Only every time I give you one of my wonderful massages.”

“I’m such a wonderful husband then.”

“Jerk.”

“Assbutt.”

“Speaking of butts…” Dean bent down and placed a kiss on Castel’s bare ass. 

A few minutes later, Dean was handcuffed to their headboard watching his husband worshiping his cock when his cell rang.

“If you answer that, I will kick your ass.” Dean hissed.

“Dean, it could be Charlie.” Their second child was due any day and Castiel was more nervous than Charlie or Dean. They’d been on tour when Charlie called them about John’s impending birth and they were on a plane from Seattle within an hour, but sill almost missed their son entering the world. This time, they planned the birth around the tour so they weren’t as stressed, but Castiel was still a wreck. The new bedroom was just finished last week and there were still so many things to do. Just like with their first child, neither man wanted to know the sex. While John was his biological child, this new life would be Dean’s. He was secretly wishing for a daughter with Dean’s beautiful green eyes and adorable freckles.

Not even Charlie would have our baby during kinky sex night.” Dean whined.

Cas picked up the phone, but kept his hand cupped around Dean’s balls, until he saw Charlie’s name on the screen.

“Dean, it’s her.” Cas grinned stupidly, sitting up, sex forgotten in his excitement.

“Charlie, you okay, Hon?”

He listened and Dean pulled at the handcuffs, obviously wanting to hear what Charlie was saying.

“Okay, we’ll be there in thirty. We love you.” Castiel touched the end button and grinned.

“Our son or daughter will be making an appearance soon.”

Dean whooped and then rattled the handcuffs. “A little help here, Cas.”

“Damn, I was so looking forward to kinky sex night. I bought a new thing.” Castiel grinned slyly as he uncuffed his husband.

“What type of new thing?” Dean rubbed his wrists and tried to look uninterested.

“Oh, nothing too exciting. It’ll wait.” Castiel did enjoy buying them new things for their scheduled kinky sex night. The last thing he bought them was mold of a penis that you filled with water and froze. Dean really enjoyed that purchase. Who would have thought the two of them would have to schedule sex, but with a rambunctious five year old as well as studio time, tours and remodeling the house, date nights were now written in on their calendars. Of course, while they were on tour, they employed a nanny to travel with them and sex was much more frequent. 

“Tease.” Dean pouted as they dressed. “I’ll get John ready while you call Sam.”

They dropped their sleepy son and his Batman suitcase off with his Uncle Sam ten minutes later.

Mary Elizabeth Novak-Winchester made her way into the world four hours later. John Samuel Novak-Winchester was not a happy little boy until his Uncle Gabe gave him a big bag of candy that he didn’t have to share.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
